


Sujets Hors Confinement

by Nek0baba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brain Damage, Bromance, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, Dinosaurs, Does Bucky Barnes Ever NOT Need a Hug?, Don't Touch Lola, Don't Try This At Home, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra is mean to dogs, Indominus Rex - Freeform, Memory Loss, Motorcycles, Panic Attacks, Past Brainwashing, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punching Dinosaurs in the Face, Secret Underground Lairs, Swearing, Swearing at Velociraptors, Team Stegosaurus, Velociraptors, Volcanoes, implied medical torture, really really really dark humor, saber-toothed cats deserve to be in the movies too, violence against steering wheels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nek0baba/pseuds/Nek0baba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après CA:TWS, Bucky Barnes suspecte HYDRA de mener un projet quelque part dans un petit parc nommé Jurassic World, et décide d'aller donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bienvenue à Jurassic World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assets Out of Containment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272627) by [follow_the_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/pseuds/follow_the_sun). 



> [l'histoire a lieu entre Avengers : Age of Ultron et Captain America : Civil War, entre les saisons 2 et 3 d'Agents of SHIELD, et avant/pendant les évènement de Jurassic World.]

Le Costa Rica craint.

D'accord, d'accord, Isla Nubar ne fait techniquement pas partie du Costa Rica. L'histoire, c'est qu'une enflure de riche avait acheté l'île au début des années 90, y avait créé des dinosaures, s'était fait manger par les dinosaures, avait abandonné l'île aux mains d'une corporation qui techniquement possédait l'endroit et le remplissait à présent avec encore plus de dinosaures. (Aucun mot sur l'avis du Costa Rica à concernant une multinationale qui se met à recruter des américains pour construire des machines à tuer de 15 mètres de haut près de leurs côtes, d'ailleurs, même si, si ses suspicions s'avéraient fondées, ils n'avaient probablement pas eu beaucoup le choix).

Le truc, c'est que c'est une île tropicale, ce qui veut dire _chaud_ , ce qui est un problème quand on compte sur des longues manches et des gants pour passer inaperçu parmi les humains modèle standard. Dieu sait qu'il avait connu pire lors d'une mission, mais il avait probablement transpiré l'équivalent de deux de ces bouteilles d'eau d'aéroport à 7.5 dollars le temps d'attendre devant l'arche en os de dinosaure qui marquait l'entrée principale de l'hôtel.

Soit dit en passant, l'idée même de dinosaures aurait dû paraître vraiment stupide, mais Barnes est un peu différent du visiteur de Jurassic World lambda. Pas seulement parce que lui devrait aussi être éteint (aussi mort que le squelette de T-Rex qu'ils avaient accroché à l'aéroport, si les choses n'étaient pas devenues aussi bizarres lors de l'hiver de 1943) mais parce que, quand il était petit, il avait foi en la science comme d'autres avaient foi en Dieu. Becca aidait à la messe trois fois par semaine et Stevie -un Barnes honoraire- avait un code moral incroyablement sur-développé qui était bien la seule chose de taille chez lui, mais c'était Bucky Barnes le vrai croyant de la famille. Il _savait_ qu'un jour les voitures voleraient, des villes seraient bâties sur la lune, et que des gringalets comme Stevie n'auraient qu'à prendre une pilule qui guérirait leurs bronchites et leurs cœurs fragiles une bonne fois pour toutes. Il ne ferait pas partie de ceux-là, car il n'avait ni les notes ni le cerveau pour l'université quand bien même il aurait eu l'argent, mais il lui fallait croire qu'il y avait des gens qui construiraient un meilleur futur. De son point de vue, il n'avait pas le choix.

A la place, il avait eu un futur où des scientifiques entassaient vos souvenirs dans les recoins de votre crâne pour pouvoir les remplacer par de nouveaux ordres, et construisaient des sous-marins volants de la taille d'une ville qui pouvaient tuer dix millions de personnes en un battement de cils mais, hé, au moins ils avaient marqué une pause pour se débarrasser de la polio avant de passer directement à « cloner des monstres cauchemardesques éteints à partir de tripes de moustiques » alors, bravo, la science.

Barnes est facilement distrait, ces jours-ci. Il est resté immobile assez longtemps, à penser à tout ça, qu'en rétrospective, il était inévitable qu'un gamin allait lui rentrer dedans. Il a assez de contrôle de ses réactions à présent pour qu'il ne soit pas en danger -sa main gauche forme un poing dans sa poche au lieu de saisir et étrangler- mais le contact du petit corps lui rentrant dedans, et le « Pardon, monsieur ! » guilleret le ramènent dans le présent.

_Reprend-toi, Barnes. Tu as du travail._

Aussitôt, ses yeux parcourent rapidement les alentours, et il remarque deux caméras de sécurité, une sous l'auvent d'une boutique et une autre sur un poteau au-dessus de l'arrêt de tram. Incroyablement repérables, ce qui est le but, mais il existe peut-être un second niveau de sécurité moins visible, et impossible de savoir quelle sorte de reconnaissance faciale ils opèrent. Il est possible qu'il ait déjà été repéré, auquel cas il s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt, mais il est prêt à parier qu'ils ne vont pas ficher en l'air les programmes de calcul à moins d'avoir une bonne raison d'être suspicieux. Alors il ferait mieux de ne pas leur en donner une. Il rajuste son sac sur son épaule et joue au touriste émerveillé en se dirigeant vers l'hôtel.

Des pièges à touristes, ils appellent ça. Des pièges à Poing-de-l'HYDRA, aussi, s'il n'est pas assez prudent. Il prend garde à avoir le minimum de contact visuel avec la réceptionniste pour avoir l'air normal, sortant la même soupe que les autres touristes comme quoi il a hâte de voir le dinosaure qui mange le requin et que son dinosaure préféré c'est le T-Rex depuis qu'il est tout petit. (c'est un mensonge : il préfère le stégosaure. Une armure de plates et des piques au bout de la queue : allez, c'est plutôt pas mal pour un herbivore. Mais c'est une opinion potentiellement mémorable, alors il la garde pour lui.)

La carte de crédit, une parmi la dizaine dont il s'est emparé pendant que Washington était en flammes et que personne ne gardait les planques d'HYDRA, est acceptée sans problème ; il s'attendait à mourir à chaque seconde jusque là, mais apparemment la CIA est trop occupée à chasser des méchants pour envoyer un rapport de fraude à Citibank. La réceptionniste accorde à peine un regard à son permis de conduire, qui proclame qu'il s'appelle David H. Mitchell de Canton, Ohio. Puis elle lui donne la clé de sa chambre et lui souhaite un bon séjour avant de retourner à son téléphone portable, et il s'accorde un infime moment de satisfaction. La Phase 1, insertion, est un succès. Début de la phase 2 : recherche d'informations.

Le Soldat n'a qu'un seul protocole : insertion, élimination, extraction. La seule autonomie qu'il avait se trouvait dans les décisions immédiates, faites dans l'espace d'une seconde, et parfois ils le punissaient quand même s'ils n'aimaient pas ses choix. (le foutoir avec le boss du SHIELD sur la route, par exemple. Il était le plan H, n'était pas supposé agir à moins que tout le reste ait échoué, et ils étaient fâchés parce d'un type entièrement masqué se retrouvait sur Youtube?) Il n'était jamais impliqué dans la préparation des missions, et il était rare qu'on l'envoie sous couverture. Ce qu'il a à sa disposition ici n'est que de l'information qu'il a assemblé lui-même, des choses qu'il n'était pas sensé connaître ou avoir besoin. Steve aurait sans doute eu un bon mot sur ça, quelque chose à propos du mal contenant les germes de sa propre destruction, ou quelque chose comme...

_Non. Pense à Rogers sur ton temps libre. Tu sais, quand tu n'es pas en train d'essayer d'empêcher HYDRA de mettre la main sur une meute de meurtrosaures entraînés, crétin._

Meurtrosaures. C'est plutôt pas mal, en fait. Il faudra qu'il s'en souvienne, songe-t-il alors qu'il se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

Les chambres ici sont disponibles en « Premiere », « Luxury », et « Platinium », ce qui se traduit par « ridiculement chère », « absurdement chère », et « Tony-Stark-le-jour-de-sa-paie-trouverait-que-c'est-cher-pour-un-parc-à-thème ». L'étage le moins cher en Premiere est rempli de parents épuisés et sur les nerfs et d'enfants braillards et surexcités, mais quand il ferme la porte, les bruits disparaissent instantanément. Il ferme les rideaux, et fouille soigneusement la chambre à la recherche de micros cachés. Il allume son ordinateur et lance un logiciel permettant de le dissimuler aux yeux du réseau wifi, mais il prend tout de même la peine de visiter quelques sites inoffensifs (la carte du parc, « le top 12 des Choses Que Vous Ne Pouvez Pas Rater Lors De Votre Visite de Jurassic World ») avant de vérifier les deux alertes Google qu'il a configurées : « Steve Rogers » et « Captain America ».

Quand il apparaît que rien de particulièrement neuf ou intéressant ne s'est produit, il sent un peu de tension abandonner son épaule droite et sa colonne vertébrale. Il ferme l'ordinateur, jette ses vêtements trempés de sueur sur le lit, et va prendre une douche.

Enveloppé dans la tranquillité de la vapeur, Barnes se détend enfin. Des images de Steve sur l'héliporteur flottent derrière ses yeux, et il appuie son bras gauche contre le mur avant de passer son visage sous le jet d'eau. Il a traîné ce bras lourd pendant des mois, supportant ce poids constant sur son épaule, avec le léger déséquilibre qui lui tue le dos, ses interruptions, ses malfonctions et le besoin de plus en plus fréquent de stabiliser ses servomécanismes par un geste violent. Le moins qu'il puisse faire est de le soutenir, pour changer.

A un certain niveau, Barnes sait que « n'y pense pas » est un conseil qui n'a jamais fonctionné pour personne. C'est, au mieux, un moyen de gérer à court terme. Mais Barnes a soixante-dix ans de merde dans son crâne à gérer, et Steve...Steve essaierait, mais sa pensée est trop manichéenne. Pour lui, son Bucky était un gentil, et puis il était un outil impuissant aux mains des méchants, alors maintenant qu'il est libre, Bucky est à nouveau un gentil, point final.

Barnes est tout à fait d'accord avec le second postulat. Les deux autres sont...compliqués.

Il sait que Rogers le recherche depuis qu'il a disparu à DC. Sam Wilson (et qui c'est, d'abord? L'ami de Rogers ? Son partenaire ? Un nouveau Bucky, en mieux?), un type aux ressources surprenantes, s'est rapproché plus qu'il ne le devrait deux fois maintenant, et il lui avait fallu toute son astuce pour s'en débarrasser. Il sait aussi que c'est inutile d'essayer de s'empêcher de surveiller Rogers (vu pour la dernière fois occupé à être un total crétin en Sokovie, un endroit où Barnes ne serait jamais allé même si on l'avait payé, et cela avant même qu'il ne soit détruit par des robots tueurs). Il sait que dans quelques mois, voire un an passé en cavale, il devra retourner rendre ses comptes. Mais il faut d'abord qu'il détermine qui il est à présent, et pour cela, il lui faut de la distance, du calme dans son esprit. Et qu'il soit responsable ou non pour ce qu'il a fait, il sait déjà que son nouveau lui ne peut pas vraiment avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de s'amender.

Est-ce ça sera tout ? Il n'en est pas sûr. Merde, il ne sait même pas encore s'il y a vraiment une mission ici. Sa seule piste vient presque uniquement d'un souvenir spécifique de deux gardes HYDRA un peu plus hauts placés que le troufion de base, qui discutaient en sa présence la toute dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient sorti de cryogénisation. L'un des deux l'avait regardé et dit d'un ton narquois :  
«Quand ils auront les nouveaux sujets au Costa Rica, c'est ce type qui ressemblera à un dinosaure »  
Avant que leur commandant leur ordonne de la fermer. Ce ne sont pas que les mots : c'est le ton du commandant que Barnes n'arrive pas à oublier, celui qui signifie « écoute, soldat, tu vas _littéralement_ tous nous faire tuer. »

Un mot de trop, un vaisseau en moins, n'est-ce pas ?*

A plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il était en train de préparer cette mission, Barnes avait manqué de jeter l'éponge et envoyer un tuyau anonyme à Stark à la place. Aucune chance qu'un gars qui construit des robots pour le plaisir résiste à « l'HYDRA veut employer des dinosaures comme arme », et il lui faudrait probablement deux heures pour déchaîner la furie des Avengers sur Isla Nublar. Mais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle Barnes avait finalement décidé d'aller voir la situation sur place avant d'en parler à quiconque.

Cette raison est simple : il peut expliquer les choix qu'il a fait durant la guerre, et expliquer aussi le manque de choix après ; le lavage de cerveau, les assassinats, le moment de faiblesse qui l'a fait abandonner Steve sur le bord d'une rivière...De même que la réalisation d'à quel point il est perturbé qui le fait fuir Steve même près d'un an plus tard...

Mais James Buchanan Barnes ne pourrait jamais se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir s'il passait à côté de l'occasion de se battre contre un dinosaure nazi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ndt: "loose lips sink ships", un slogan de la seconde guerre mondiale pour dissuader les gens de parler à tort et à travers au cas où ils révéleraient des informations sensibles.


	2. Belinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, merci pour les commentaires et les kudos ! C'est nouveau pour moi de laisser les gens VOIR ma fanfic, alors les encouragements veulent dire beaucoup pour moi.  
> Les choses vont bientôt devenir sérieuses pour Notre Héros, mais d'abord, un peu de dinosaures mignons, pour d'importantes raisons.

Avant de réserver des tickets pour l'île, Barnes avait passé d'innombrables heures à planifier la Phase Deux de la Mission, pas seulement en épluchant le site aux couleurs criardes qui décrivait le parc mais aussi avec des rapports, les plans des bâtiments, et en fouillant le site internet abandonné du parc original à la recherche d'informations. Si HYDRA opère sur Isla Nubar, il est quasiment sûr de savoir où les trouver. Il lui faut juste s'y rendre.

Le quart nord de l'île, là où le parc original avait été construit dans les années 90, est une zone interdite. A ce qu'il paraît, personne n'y est entré depuis que le mur a été bâti durant la « récupération du site » en 2002. L'explication d'InGen est qu'ils ne veulent rappeler à personne l'incident de 1993 (ce qui est un joli moyen de dire « buffet gratuit pour dinosaures », de la même façon que «Soldat» est un joli moyen de dire « cyborg assassin au cerveau régulièrement lavé»), mais Barnes sent qu'il y a un os. Seule une poignée de gens ont jamais vu le site original en opération, et la plupart sont morts. Ils auraient pu utiliser l'infrastructure originelle au nord de l'île pour le port du ferry et le monorail. Au lieu de ça, InGen amène les visiteurs à la pointe sud, un voyage plus long qui utilise un tiers d'essence supplémentaire et les lâche à des kilomètres de la véritable entrée du parc. Quand on est une énorme corporation à ce point prête à plumer les touristes qu'elle les fait payer 8 dollars pour une boisson dans une coupe collector en forme de dinosaure (et non, il ne va _pas_ se remettre des prix des boissons dans le monde moderne de sitôt), on ne les fait pas prendre un détour par la mer pour ensuite les rediriger en monorail à moins qu'on ne cache quelque chose de plus gros que des mauvais souvenirs.

De l'autre côté, quand on est HYDRA, alors on n'aime rien tant que construire des bases secrètes à l'air louche dans des forêts menaçantes. Il y a été déployé assez souvent pour le savoir.

Le plan de Barnes pour sa première journée à Jurassic World est simple. Il lui faut trouver la route la plus rapide vers l'ancien parc, de préférence qui n'inclut pas de désactiver toute une grille électrique. Il compte faire une reconnaissance à l'aide des gyrosphères (quoi que ces trucs puissent être) et du tour en kayak. L'un d'entre eux devrait lui permettre de s'approcher à distance raisonnable de la zone interdite sans attirer l'attention. S'il trouve un membre du personnel bavard et pose les bonnes questions, il devrait être capable d'identifier les dispositifs de localisation qui doivent forcément être sur tous les véhicules. Puis il rentrera à l'hôtel, ce qui lui laissera largement assez de temps pour se préparer à l'action véritable une fois que les portes du parc seront fermées pour la nuit.

Mais aucun plan ne survit au premier contact avec l'ennemi, et en l'occurrence, l'ennemi est un bébé tricératops qui essaie de manger son portefeuille.

Il s'était arrêté une minute pour observer une foule de gens se précipiter vers ce qui était apparemment le repas du mosasaure. Juste une minute, pour gérer la panique soudaine qui se déclenche parfois quand il est dans une foule de civils lents, fragiles, qui envahissent son espace vital. Il a appris que, de temps en temps, il peut l'oublier en se concentrant sur un souvenir agréable, et aujourd'hui, il a décidé que ce serait Coney Island. Pas aussi lisse et propre que cet endroit, mais un chemin en bois en vaut un autre, rempli de gens en chemin vers Dieu sait où, de gamins échappant sans cesse à la surveillance parentale et s'égaillant dans toutes les directions, et un pauvre adolescent dans l'uniforme standard -polo et treillis- dont le boulot est apparemment de se tenir aux pieds d'une statue de dinosaure et hurler que le repas du mosasaure est par ici, par ici, mesdames et messieurs, ça commence dans quinze minutes !

_Nous avons le spectacle si vous avez la monnaie_ , pense-t-il, et un besoin quasi physique le fait manquer de se tourner vers sa droite et se pencher pour demander à Steve s'il veut voir ça. Ce n'est que l'éclair d'une vieille habitude, qui disparaît aussitôt. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse décider si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, il sent autre chose : on tire le bas de son bermuda de touriste et toute sa fausse identité, la clé dont il a besoin pour faire tout ce qu'il doit faire, glisse de sa poche arrière.

-Hé. Hé ! Hé, non !

Barnes recule vivement de la barrière contre laquelle il était appuyé et en tente d'attraper le portefeuille, maintenant luisant de bave de reptile. Il n'avait pas pensé que les reptiles puissent baver, mais celui-ci le fait, et ne s'en prive pas. Il serre les doigts sur le cuir, tire, et manque de le récupérer, mais le petit tricératops (qui n'est petit qu'en comparaison avec les adultes, et a plus de masse musculaire qu'un Saint Bernard) devine un jeu et tire encore plus fort.

-Hé. Hé, petit. Rend-le moi !

-C'est une fille, en fait, dit une voix à côté de lui, et une main fond sur le portefeuille et l'ôte de la bouche de l'animal avec une expérience trahissant l'habitude. Barnes lève les yeux et voit une des employées du parC à l'intérieur du mini-zoo : fin de l'adolescence, même uniforme que le gamin qui hurlait. Son badge proclame _Salut, je suis ALISHA ! Je suis là pour vous aider !_

« Tous les animaux du parc sont des femelles. Tenez. », dit-elle en lui rendant le portefeuille, à présent légèrement humide et marqué de traces de dents.

-Merci.

-De rien. Vous étiez désavantagé et elle en a profité.

Les yeux d'Alisha survolent son bras gauche, et Barnes tente de ne pas tressaillir. C'est un nouveau jour étouffant, et être la seule personne portant des manches longues peut potentiellement attirer l'attention de la sécurité du parc. Sa solution était de couvrir le métal de bandages et de l'un des gants qu'il a apporté pour le travail physique, puis de passer le bras dans une écharpe. Il sait que les gens ont tendance à éviter les handicaps ; il se souvient clairement à quel point Steve détestait ce coup d’œil rapide que les gens lui jetaient durant son enfance. A présent qu'il en fait lui-même l'expérience, Barnes n'est pas ravi non plus, mais la pitié vaut mieux que la peur, alors il fait avec.  
Mais Alisha ne laisse son regard s'attarder qu'une seconde – une seconde qu'il ne remarque que parce qu'il a été entraîné à repérer les distractions, un avantage tactique – et puis, à son honneur, elle redevient professionnelle.

-Et j'ai beaucoup d'entraînement pour ce qui est de lui ôter des objets de la bouche, parce que cette petite fille a toujours faim, mais oui, n'est-ce pas, mon bébé, fait-elle, en s'adressant directement à...l'animal.

-Comment on appelle un bébé dinosaure, ici ? Demande-t-il, avant de se rappeler qu'il doit minimiser au maximum le contact avec les civils. Une poulette*, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Poulette? Vraiment ? (elle a un petit rire). On les appelle des nouveau-nés jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le labo. Puis ce sont des petits, ou des jeunes**. Celle-ci est techniquement le Spécimen TC-8102, mais ici on l'appelle Belinda.

-Désolé, réplique Barnes aussitôt, je ne voulait pas dire ça parce qu'elles sont...je pensais qu'elles seraient comme des oiseaux. Ce sont...les dinosaures viennent des oiseaux, ou ont évolués en oiseaux ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

Le sourire d'Alisha en réponse est franc et chaleureux, ce qui veut dire qu'au moins il est passé de crétin sexiste à touriste confus mais qui ne pense pas à mal.

-Pas les tricératops spécifiquement, mais certains des autres sont de la même famille que les oiseaux modernes. Vous pouvez très bien le voir sur le Gallimimus, ici. Demandez-le au guide quand vous visiterez le Laboratoire de Création. Ce sont les experts là-dessus.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de faire la visite du labo.

-Oh, vous devriez vraiment le faire. Si vous aimez ceux-là, vous adorerez les nouveau-nés. Hé, puisqu'elle vous a déjà bavé dessus, passez votre main là-dessous et grattez. (elle pointe le menton de l'animal) Elle adore ça.

Barnes, peu enclin à risquer un désastre supplémentaire mais ne voyant pas non plus de porte de sortie, se penche par-dessus la barrière et gratte docilement. La peau du dinosaure est épaisse, presque caoutchouteuse, moins écailleuse et désagréable que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et la petite semble apprécier le traitement ; elle se penche et, quand il commence à retirer la main, lui donne un petit coup avec le nez. Il se permet un sourire, et lui tapote le coin du museau avant de reculer.

-Mignonne. Bizarre, mais mignonne.

-Elles sont aussi apprivoisées que des chiens ici, dit Alisha en hochant la tête. La rumeur court comme quoi ils vont donner un spectacle de dinosaures dressés un jour. Les faire sauter à travers des cerceaux, comme au cirque.

Son ton est léger, mais on distingue de l'amertume dans la dernière phrase.

-Vous n'aimez pas le cirque ? Demande Barnes.

-Je ne...(elle s'arrête brusquement, comme si elle venait de se rappeler où elle travaille) Je crois qu'il y a une différence entre laisser les gens s'approcher des animaux pour qu'ils apprennent à les apprécier, et traiter les animaux comme un spectacle. Et je sais qu'on a parfois besoin d'un animal...mon frère est policer et un chien de détection lui a sauvé la vie une fois...mais il y a des choses...

Barnes se penche vers elle, la main droite sur la barrière. Belinda profite de son inattention pour lui donner un petit coup sur la main à nouveau, avant de la lécher avec une langue comme du papier de verre. Il n'y prête presque pas attention. Son instinct lui hurle qu'elle sait quelque chose, si tu peux la faire parler.  
-Si on pouvait dresser un dinosaure… fait-il, comme si l'idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, ce serait assez terrifiant, pour être honnête.

Alisha semble être sur le point de parler, mais lâche un petit rire.

-Alors, je suppose que je ne devrais pas m'en faire à moins que ça ne marche vraiment, non ? Jusque ici, personne n'a réussi à forcer les herbivores à faire quelque chose de plus compliqué que venir quand on sonne la cloche du déjeuner. Des cerveaux gros comme une noix, hein, Lindy ? (elle gratte Belinda sous une petite protubérance sur le côté de sa tête qui doit être une oreille) Hé, vous voulez en voir d'autres de plus près ?

Déçu, mais pas surpris de n'avoir rien obtenu de concret, Barnes désigne de la tête le panneau à côté de la porte :

-Je crois que je suis un peu au-dessus de la limite de taille.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Je peux les amener près de la barrière. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais très occupée, tout le monde est au spectacle du mosasaure de toute façon.  
Le regard d'Alisha effleure son bras gauche une nouvelle fois, avant de revenir sur son visage, et Barnes a une révélation soudaine : elle fait preuve de gentillesse. Cette réalisation lui donne un léger tournis. Les civils avec qui il a interagi depuis D.C. se sont toujours montrés froids, voire hostiles. Il gardait ses distances et presque tout le monde faisait de même, qu'ils soupçonnent quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement ou non. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un qui faisait quelque chose pour lui, sans aucune raison particulière?

Steve avait toujours refusé qu'on le traite différemment à cause de sa liste de problèmes de santé longue comme le bras ; d'ailleurs, il l'avait tiré de plus d'une bagarre déclenchée pour cette exacte raison. Mais Barnes avait un besoin presque viscéral de bonté humaine, et d'où qu'il vienne, ce don soudain est comme un puits dans un désert. Il l'accepte.  
…et d'ailleurs, il y a un dinosaure qu'il aimerait voir. Il regarde Alisha et sent son visage former un sourire large et inattendu.  
-Oui, fait-il. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'amener le bébé stégosaure ?

 

   
Il reste au mini-zoo une bonne demi-heure, durant laquelle Alisha apprend très peu de choses sur lui (parce qu'il n'est pas devenu complètement stupide) mais lui apprend qu'Alisha travaille ici comme interne, pour devenir paléozoologue ; que, oui, soigneuse de dinosaure est un vrai métier, avec une forte demande, d'ailleurs ; que les bébés dinosaures adorent la luzerne, pour une raison mystérieuse, exactement comme des lapins, et le mangent dans la paume de la main comme un cheval ; et que le stégosaure est vraiment le meilleur dinosaure, pas de discussion.

Ce n'est pas juste le stégosaure, ou même la nouveauté que représente l'interaction avec un animal pour la première fois depuis des décennies, qui le fait rester à l'enclos longtemps après être devoir parti. C'est aussi la première fois depuis 1944 au moins que Barnes a le luxe de rester au soleil, à parler à une jolie fille, même si celle-ci est trop jeune de 78 ans. C'est...agréable. Normal. Enfin, aussi normal que possible un jour où un animal éteint vous rentre dedans et essaie de manger vos faux papiers. Mais ça ressemble tout de même au meilleur jour que James Buchanan Barnes a eu depuis très, très longtemps.

Alors peut-être est-ce excusable qu'il ne remarque pas du tout la femme assise à la table du patio de l'autre côté de la rue, silencieuse et immobile, avec devant elle un daiquiri intact qui fond lentement tandis qu'elle l'observe derrière une paire de lunettes noires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ndt : littéralement « chicks », c'est-à-dire « poussins » ou « poulettes ». J'ai pas trouvé mieux :c
> 
> ** ndt: calves (lit : des veaux, ou des bébés d'animaux marins ou de gros animaux genre éléphants) or juveniles. L'anglais a plus de mots que nous pour désigner les bébés des espèces animales, alors je fais ce que je peux.


	3. Zone Interdite

Regonflé à bloc par sa rencontre au mini-zoo, Barnes passe à la suite de son programme : les gyrosphères et le tour en kayak. Aucun d'eux n'est terrible, mais au moins l'un est un succès relatif.

Les gyrosphères sont un fiasco immédiat. Elles fonctionnent grâce à un paquet de technologie propriété d'InGen, ce qui veut dire 1) mal connue, 2) facilement traçable, et 3) plein de puces et de câbles qui pourraient complètement foutre en l'air la machinerie s'il essaie de désactiver la sécurité. Et puis, il remarque les portes renforcées du bâtiment quand il y entre. Il aurait dû réaliser plus tôt qu'un équipement aussi cher serait mis en sécurité après le coucher du soleil, et ses chances d'en obtenir un sans être repérer oscillent entre "minces" et "aucune".

Il fait tout de même la queue pour le tour, car ça a l'air amusant, et aurait certainement pu l'être si les visiteurs sans partenaires n'en recevait pas un au hasard pour qu'aucune sphère ne parte à moitié vide. L'autre passager est un spécialiste autoproclamé des dinosaures âgé de treize ans prénommé Scott, qui ne cesse de l'ouvrir pendant l'intégralité du parcours et commence toutes ses phrases par « _en fait_  », comme si Barnes avait déjà fait montre d'ignorance en matière de choses préhistoriques. Barnes considère le fait qu'il n'aie pas étranglé Scott comme une preuve indéniable qu'il est maintenant officiellement un gentil.

Ces 90 minutes ne sont pas totalement gâchées. Il s'arrange pour lancer le gosse sur le sujet de l'ancien parc et bien évidemment, c'est un expert sur tous les dinosaures qu'InGen est sensé avoir créé après l'échec du parc d'origine. Il spécule longuement sur la taille, la couleur et la dangerosité comparée des dinosaures, et mentionne brièvement la rumeur selon laquelle les dinosaures continuent de vivre et de se reproduire dans la zone interdite en dépit de l'insistance d'InGen comme quoi c'est rigoureusement impossible. C'est une information intéressante. Barnes ne s'attend pas forcément à tomber sur un dinosaure survivant dans le vieux parc, mais il a déjà perdu un membre du STRIKE aux griffes d'une panthère durant une reconnaissance dans la jungle. La soudaineté et la précision de l'attaque l'avaient laissé mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se cacher dans l'ombre, une méfiance qui avait résisté à une demi-douzaine de séances sur la Chaise. Il n'a pas envie de savoir quel genre de cauchemar on a quand on énerve un dilophosaure sauvage.

Le tour en kayak -oh, pardon, la Croisière du Crétacé- est dure à supporter d'une différente manière. L'étudiant qui distribue les tickets ( _Salut, je suis KEITH ! Je suis là pour vous aider !_ ) est amical et instructif jusqu'à ce que Barnes lui fasse clairement comprendre que non, il ne demande pas pour quelqu'un d'autre, il veut réserver une place pour le circuit de l'après-midi. Le gamin le regarde, regarde son bras entouré de bandages, et invoque le pouvoir suprême du panneau qui indique «  **Les visiteurs doivent être en bonne condition physique pour naviguer sur la rivière. nous réservons le droit de refuser l'entrée à notre discrétion.** " Barnes soulève le fait qu'on fabrique des rames qu'on peut utiliser d'une main, et qu'un parc comme celui-ci, destination numéro un pour Make-a-Wish et autres organismes du même genre, devrait forcément avoir de quoi équiper tout le monde, mais le gamin est catégorique : pas d'exception, pas de recours. Barnes considère brièvement donner à Keith un discours bouleversant sur le capacitisme, l'interdiction de discriminer les personnes handicapées, et le regard déçu que Captain America lui ferait s'il était là, mais cela ferait de lui quelqu'un de repérable, alors il ravale ses paroles et se contente de marmonner «  Поцелу́й мою́ жо́пу » en s'éloignant.

Mais avant ça, il note que les kayaks sont rangés la nuit sur des racks sur la plage, protégés par des câbles en acier à peine plus lourds que des antivols de vélos. Il remarque aussi une remise sur laquelle est marqué EQUIPEMENT à quinze mètres du point d'ancrage.

_D'accord,_ pense-t-il, _maintenant on parle._

Résistant à la tentation de repasser du côté du mini-zoo, il retourne sur ce que le Parc nomme de façon pittoresque Main Street, même si ça ne ressemble en rien à aucune Grand-Rue sur laquelle il a mis les pieds. L'une des cartes de crédit d'HYDRA qui a échappé au gosier d'un tricératops lui paie un bon dîner, parce qu'il a enfin pigé le truc pour apprécier un bon repas ici : au lieu de calculer combien de semaines le prix d'un ticket aurait nourri une famille de cinq personnes en 1939, il le considère comme un moyen de récupérer une très petite portion de ce qu'HYDRA lui doit en près de 75 ans de solde impayée. Ça fonctionne à merveille. Le steak est saignant, les pommes de terre parfaites, et la bière, même si l'alcool ne l'affecte plus, a exactement le même goût que la liberté. Quand tout ça sera fini (à supposer que tout ça sera _vraiment_ fini un jour, quoi que _ça_ puisse être), il va en rapporter un pack de six à l'appartement de Steve, et ils le boiront tous les deux dans l'escalier de secours.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes teintée est assise dans une box avec une vue directe sur Barnes. Elle commande une salade, et l'observe payer l'addition et laisser un pourboire plus que généreux au serveur. Elle ne le suit pas quand il s'en va.

Barnes erre dans le parc pendant encore une heure, entrant quelques minutes dans une boutique pour acheter un sweat à capuche trop grand avec le logo de Jurassic World dessus, ainsi que quelques cartes postales. Il joue un moment avec l'idée d'en envoyer une à Steve à la Tour des Avengers, juste pour l'énever : _Dommage que tu ne sois pas là, tu serais enfin parmi les tiens, sincèrement, JBB._ Mais il décide que non et retourne à l'hôtel, où il met à profit le plus utile des talents qu'il a appris durant la période des Howling Commandos : il peut s'endormir n'importe où, n’importe quand, et se réveiller frais et dispos.

A 3 heures 17 du matin, après que le plus persistant des touristes buveurs ait regagné sa chambre en titubant, et que le parc est officiellement fermé, Barnes se glisse hors de l'hôtel en traversant la cuisine désertée, portant le hoodie noir par-dessus la veste tactique d'HYDRA, un pantalon treillis noir qui dissimule beaucoup de couteaux, et des bottes aux semelles épaisses. Il n'a pas remis le masque, peut-être parce qu'il a comme qui dirait des problèmes avec les choses qui ressemblent à des muselières dernièrement, mais il a une paire de lunettes à vision nocturne StarkTek à usage militaire qui minimisent la distorsion des couleurs infrarouge. Il aimerait avoir plus d'armes à feu. Il n'a pas voulu prendre de risque en infiltrant plus que deux SIG Sauers, parce que les aéroports n'aiment pas trop ce genre de choses. Ils sont très bien, mais le M4 qu'il a perdu sur l'héliporteur lui manque. C'était une bonne arme.

Il contourne la zone centrale du parc et suit le chemin qui mène à la volière, restant dans l'obscurité et évitant les caméras de sécurités, qui apparaissent en bleu vif à travers les lunettes. Les ombres envahissent l'énorme dôme de verre de la volière et semblent bouger toutes seules. Un chemin de maintenance mène aux kayaks. Il est rarement déçu par le contenu des remises d'équipement, et celle-ci ne fait pas exception : le cadenas est ridiculement facile à faire sauter et c'est comme s'ils avaient fait exprès de mettre le coupe-boulons là où il peut le trouver. Une fois qu'il a coupé la chaîne qui sécurise les kayaks, il choisit un modèle rouge en fibre de verre, marmonne « va te faire foutre, Keith », et le hisse sur son épaule gauche pour le porter vers la rivière.

Dès qu'il est sur l'eau, il sait que c'est comme ça qu'il faut voir Jurassic World. Le parc est plus beau du côté de l'île où la jungle prédomine, plus sauvage et plus paisible. Des insectes, ou peut-être des grenouilles, font un bruit suffisant pour que que le silence ne soit pas total, mais l'atmosphère est calme. Et puis il y a les brachiosaures qui dorment le long de la rivière. Des dinosaures endormis, juste au bord de l'eau, leurs flancs se soulevant au rythme de leurs respiration saurienne. Il n'y a pas de prédateurs ici, et ils n'ont aucune idée qu'ils sont onze millions d'années trop loin de leur époque. Il les envie un peu. Il y a aussi des petits ! Plus gros que ceux dans le mini-zoo, mais encore visiblement juvéniles, leurs cou posés sur le dos des plus grands et, par-là bas, trois d'entre eux entassés les uns sur les autres comme des chiots endormis. Vraiment, s'il n'était pas sûr à 90 % que l'endroit grouillait d'agent HYDRA voulant transformer des reptiles innocents en armes de destruction écailleuses, il le recommanderait à coup sûr.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Puisqu'il utilise le bras en métal pour ramer, le trajet vers le coude de la rivière est terminé en ce qui semble un instant, et il ramène à contrecœur le bateau sur la rive avant de s'avancer dans une jungle bien moins accueillante, sans chemin, mais avec des lianes pendantes et, berk, des insectes qui mordent. Tout cela bien sûr pour dissuader les touristes de s'approcher de l'énorme mur de béton, surmonté par ce qui ressemble à du barbelé électrifié. Une fois qu'il y est, il trouve cependant un moyen d'éteindre une section entière sans problème.

_Hé, HYDRA, c'est presque comme si vous_ vouliez _que je vienne fouiller votre merde._

Il se laisse tomber sur le sol de l'autre côté du mur, rassemble ses affaires, et commence à marcher dans la direction des ruines de l'ancien parc. Si HYDRA s'est montré stupide, ils auront nettoyé une zone autour de l'un des anciens bâtiments, et établi leur base dedans ou dessous, parce qu'ils adorent les bunkers théoriquement à l'épreuve des Avengers. Si HYDRA s'est montré malin, trouver le point d'accès lui prendra plus de temps. Dans tous les cas, il va faire une reconnaissance cette nuit, évaluer, décider s'il lui faut prendre ou non ces photos et les envoyer à Stark ou s'en occuper lui même...

Et puis il y a un dinosaure juste devant lui.

La créature ne pourrait pas être plus différente des brachiosaures endormis près de la rivière, pas avec cette lueur d'intelligence mauvaise dans ses yeux. Sa tête dépasse d'un buisson épais, à un mètre vingt au-dessus du sol, et surmonte un cou qui a l'air capable de frapper aussi vite qu'un serpent. Elle est verte et grise dans les lunettes, et ses pattes avant se terminent en serres recourbées. Sa bouche est légèrement ouverte, et ses dents ressemblent de façon dérangeante à celle d'un alligator.

Un point pour Scott, parce que le mot qui lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit est _vélociraptor_ , et son estimation est tout à fait correcte : c'est bel et bien un fils de pute terrifiant.

Lentement, sans paniquer, Barnes s'apprête à saisir les deux SIGs dans leurs holsters. Son corps est tendu, mais par anticipation, et pas par peur. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau passe à l'arrière-plan. Celle qui fait surface est celle du combattant, du chasseur, représentant d'une espèce qui a inventé le feu, la lance et les lance-grenades, et qui ne va pas se laisser faire par un putain de lézard. Ces moments, juste avant que l'enfer se déchaîne...il ne peut pas dire qu'il les apprécie, mais c'est ce que d'autres soldats appellent _la zone_. Le temps semble s'étirer, et son cerveau remarque l'infime mouvement de cette troisième paupière reptilienne, le tressaillement d'un muscle de la cuisse alors qu'il se prépare à bondir, le bruissement de l'herbe et le craquement de l'écorce sous les griffes, et même l'effluve étrange, sèche et reptilienne qui lui parvient par-dessus l'odeur de la boue. La poussée d'adrénaline qui parcourt son corps amélioré par le sérum est presque éthérée.

Puis il tire sur les raptors qui lui sautent dessus de chaque côté, parce qu'il connaît cette astuce et qu'il n'est pas idiot. Le raptor à sa droite s'effondre avec un feulement frénétique, une balle dans la gorge ; celui à sa gauche est touché à la poitrine, avant qu'une seconde balle lui explose la moitié supérieure de son cerveau. Barnes esquive le raptor-appât, mais le satané truc s'arrange pour se retourner en plein saut et ses dents éraflent le bras en métal. Il le cogne entre les deux yeux avec la crosse de son arme, et quand le raptor ouvre la gueule pour mordre à nouveau, il tire une, deux, trois balles dans sa poitrine.

Le dinosaure bouge trop vite pour qu'il puisse viser parfaitement, mais il est certain d'avoir touché un organe vital. Et pourtant, le Raptor-appât insiste, Raptor-droit s'est relevé; Dieu bénisse le Gerber Mark II : la lame pénètre aisément dans l’œil jaune du Raptor-appât. Il tressaute, mais est à terre. Puis il serre les doigts en métal autour de la gorge du Raptor-droit, et il les laisse faire ce pour quoi ils ont été conçus. Le bruit qu'ils font en se bloquant sont de la musique à ses oreilles ; il tient le vélociraptor à dix centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il essaie de le frapper avec ses griffes, et parvient à toucher son mollet, laissant une assez grosse entaille, mais la douleur est lointaine, accessoire, quelque chose dont il s’inquiétera plus tard. Et enfin, vient le plus beau son terrestre : le métal écrase la trachée de Raptor-droit et il entend le râle d'agonie de l'animal alors qu'il le jette dans les buissons.

Il y a un moment de silence parfait dans la tête de Barnes, puis tout le bruit revient d'un coup : sa respiration essoufflée, le sang qui bat dans ses tempes. La queue de Raptor-gauche frappe le sol dans des derniers mouvements d'agonie. Bon, si HYDRA est ici, l'approche discrète est déjà foutue. Il fait quelques pas vers Raptor-gauche, se penche sur lui, et lui tire une balle dans l’œil.

Le SIG se charge de ce qui restait de cerveau, et il fait de même avec les deux autres avant que les nerfs de sa jambes ne se réveillent et commencent à réclamer son attention. Il boîte vers un arbre à l'air solide et s'y adosse, avant de relever la jambe de son pantalon pour jeter un œil aux dégâts. A travers les lunettes, le sang a une couleur violet sombre. Il sort un bandage de compression de la poche droite du treillis, qu'il applique avec rapidité et efficacité. Merde, il va falloir nettoyer et suturer la plaie, ce qui est très chiant à faire a) sur soi-même quand b) les antidouleurs normaux n'ont quasiment aucun effet sur vous. Encore que, ça vaut mieux que d'être mangé par un vélociraptor, alors il ne peut pas trop se plaindre.

Il s'appuie sur sa jambe, et juge qu'il peut marcher pour le moment. Très bien. Dans ce cas, il y a toujours une mission qui attend, et personne n'a l'air d'être à ses trousses : cinq minutes après les coups de feu, les bruits de la jungle commencent à revenir, et son ouïe sur-développée ne distingue ni cris, ni véhicules ou craquement des radios. Il va peut-être avoir besoin de ses deux pistolets, ceci dit, et l'un de ses SIGs est parti… par-là ? Il balaye le sol du regard jusqu'à repérer la crosse noire sous un buisson bas, et se baisse pour le ramasser.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose dans l'arbre lui tombe dessus, atterrit sur son dos et un coude lui serre la gorge.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : je ne connais rien au russe, ni en armes à feu (mon historique Google est devenu BEAUCOUP plus intéressant durant l'écriture de ce chapitre), alors si un expert passe par ici, n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai fait une grosse erreur.  
> Aussi, les raptors dans ce chapitre n'ont aucun lien de parenté avec la Raptor Squad. Parce que je ne suis pas un MONSTRE.


	4. Nom, Grade, Matricule

Le bras qui lui écrase la trachée est fort et la technique absolument parfaite. Si ce n'était le fait que c'était sa propre gorge qui était en jeu, il l'admirerait presque. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de casser la prise, on lui plante une seringue hypodermique dans l'épaule droite, et ça change tout.

_Barnes, tu es un crétin fini !_ HYDRA _est_ sur ses traces. Ils le laissent s'épuiser sur les vélociraptors et maintenant, maintenant, ils essaient de le ramener. Ils vont le droguer, le capturer, et le remettre dans la Chaise.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se glace, et le crissement du métal envahit son cerveau. Il ferme les yeux, et c'est le Soldat qui les rouvre.

Le Soldat n'est pas fatigué et il n'a pas peur. Il est _énervé_. La cible sur l'héliporteur l'avait momentanément immobilisé avec une prise pareille, mais la cible faisait un mètre quatre-vingt pour cent dix kilos de muscles génétiquement améliorés, et l'agresseur qui vient de lui tomber dessus n'est rien de tout ça. Le bras de métal saisit une épaule recouverte de Kevlar et se débarrasse de l'autre corps, qui heurte violemment le sol. Dans le même mouvement, il se relève et frappe, enclenchant le coup mécaniquement amélioré capable de fissurer un sol en béton. Sauf que l'agresseur s'est aussi relevé et s'est mis hors de portée par une roulade. Quelque part entre ces deux mouvements, elle a saisi le SIG qui lui restait et lui fait maintenant face avec les bras levés, en une posture d'art martial.

Barnes a une profonde aversion pour ce qui est de combattre des femmes, peu importait le nombre de fois où Peggy Carter lui avait démontré qu'elle était parfaitement capable de le mettre au tapis. Le Soldat, lui, se contente de réajuster ses tactiques pour une cible plus petite. Il se jette sur elle en une tornade de coups. Il frappe, et sa botte heurte violemment sa cuisse. Le coup lui vaut un grognement, mais elle bloque le coup de poing qui l'accompagne, et le détourne avec son bras, saisissant sa main. Elle essaie de le renverser, mais il retourne la prise et la repousse brutalement. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle tombe, mais elle feinte, s'apprête à saisir un autre pistolet dans un holster de cuisse. Un nouveau coup de pied dans sa main, il a presque le pistolet…

_Presque ?_

...Mais se prend un choc dans le ventre, qui est encaissé par la veste tactique. Ce n'est pas une balle, mais une sorte d'arme à énergie. HYDRA adore les pistolets à rayons. Il le lui fait lâcher à sa deuxième tentative, mais elle utilise le même pivot qu'il a usé plus tôt pour s'écarter de la ligne d'impact. Elle se bat en silence, tout comme lui -quand des professionnels comme eux s'affrontent, les mots n'ont pas d'importance- mais son regard est indéniablement un regard de dédain.

Il se jette à nouveau sur elle et la touche presque alors qu'elle recule et pare, puis il tente un coup qui frôle son épaule, et il devient clair que le corps du Soldat dysfonctionne. Le bras gauche n'est presque pas affecté, mais le droit est lent et maladroit, et sa jambe blessée le soutient à peine. Il fait un pas, trébuche sur du vide, et soudainement, il se retrouve un genou à terre. Il se force à faire un autre pas, mais cette fois les deux genoux le lâchent et pourquoi ne peut-il pas se _lever_ , il commence à basculer et le bras en métal le rattrape mais le droit est insensible, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprend qu'il est sur le point de perdre. Il va perdre et ils vont le ramener, le remettre en cryo, ils ne le laisseront jamais sortir avant que Steve Rogers ne soit mort, et il ne sera jamais plus Bucky Barnes.

Il peut sentir le goût du caoutchouc du protège-dents qu'ils ont commencé à utiliser après la première fois, quand il avait cassé deux de ses dents durant l'effacement de sa mémoire.

La femme se tient à bonne distance de lui, impassible, attendant qu’il s’écroule. Quand elle voit que ça ne va pas arriver -le coude du bras en métal est bloqué dans cette position, comme il est sensé le faire en cas de pression, et il ne pourrait pas le bouger même s'il voulait se retrouver le visage dans la boue- elle sort un talkie-walkie . Il peut sentir son cœur se soulever, un réflexe qu'il ne contrôle pas. Elle appelle quelqu'un pour le chercher et le ramener. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il va exploser, et il souhaite que cela arrive, parce que la mort est une bénédiction comparée à la Chaise. Ses poumons sont pris dans un étau. Il va perdre conscience s'il ne contrôle pas sa respiration mais il n'arrive pas à empêcher cet effondrement général de son corps. Entendre le bip du talkie-walkie et « L'hostile est neutralisé » ne font qu'empirer les choses.

L'agresseur marque une pause.

« Et la neurotoxine a besoin d'être améliorée. Tu as dis que c'était instantané. Il a fallu presque quatre-vingt-dix secondes pour l'arrêter. »

-J'ai dit _presque_ instantané. (la voix est jeune, a un léger accent, et le reproche l'a offensée) Et j'ai dit sur un humain standard. Est-ce qu'il est amélioré?

-Je n'ai pas utilisé celle pour les humains.

Une pause, puis la voix reprend, franchement impressionnée :

-C'est _dingue_. Est-ce qu'on procède à l'extraction ?

-Donne-moi une minute.

Elle range le talkie-walkie, et se poste devant Barnes les pieds écartés, deux pistolets pointés sur lui, une position qu'elle est visiblement préparée à tenir toute la nuit. Sa panique n'a pas l'air de la toucher.

-Du calme, dit-elle. La paralysie va disparaître dans quelques heures. Si vous coopérez, tout ira bien.

_Du calme ?_ Barnes n'arrive plus à respirer. Il a supporté beaucoup de choses au cours des années, mais il n'a jamais été aussi terrifié depuis le train. Ils vont le remettre dans la Chaise et elle veut qu'il coopère ?

\- Не ставьте меня в кресле, halète-t-il.

-Pas de ça avec moi. Votre anglais est très bon.

Ses armes sont toujours pointées sur lui : elle croit qu'il fait semblant. C'est malin de sa part, mais elle se trompe. Son visage est mouillé -de sueur ou de larmes, il ne sait pas- et il respire tellement vite que même avec la capacité impressionnante de ses poumons, sa vision se grise. Finalement, elle lui jette un regard exaspéré avant de ranger un des pistolets et de lui arracher les lunettes à vision nocturne.

-Très bien. Commençons par savoir qui vous êtes et pour qui vous travaillez.

Et il lâche.

Parce qu'il est en 1943 et qu'il est attaché à une table comme un rat de laboratoire. Parce qu'il ne reverra plus jamais Brooklyn. Parce qu'aucun secours ne viendra et que sa mère recevra un télégramme de trois lignes qui n'expliquera pas pourquoi elle n'aura pas de corps à enterrer, et ils n'essaient même plus de le faire parler, ces fils de putes de nazis se contentent de lui injecter dose après dose de quelque chose qui fait bouillir son sang juste pour voir ce que ça va faire, avant de lui demander, encore et encore, la seule question à laquelle il répond.

-S...sergent, dit-il, comme il le fait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, même, parfois, quand il n'y a personne pour le lui demander. Il lui faut plusieurs tentatives pour articuler : Sergent. Sergent James...Buchanan...B-Barnes. M...matricule...3-2...5-5...7-0...3-8.

Son assaillant le regarde comme s'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

-Sergent, dit-il, et tout se brouille et il va s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre et il ne peut pas se réveiller dans la Chaise. James Bu...chanan Barnes. Matricule 3-2-5-5-7...0-3-8.

Pour la première fois, elle montre une véritable émotion : l'exaspération.

-Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Quelle est votre mission ?

C'est tout ce à quoi il s'accroche à présent, la toute dernière résistance des prisonniers.

-Sergent, dit-il, et la panique est toujours prête à faire surface, mais il la contrôle tant qu'il se concentre sur les mots et ne pense pas à la Chaise. Il lui jette son regard le plus menaçant et prononce, d'une voix plus froide que la glace, « Sergent James Buchanan Barnes, matricule 32557038. Sergent James Buchanan Barnes, matricule 32557038. Sergent James Buchanan Barnes, matricule 32557038. »

Elle soupire, et sort lentement son talkie-walkie.

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose, dit-elle au centre de commande. J'aurais besoin que vous recherchiez un nom dans la base de données. James Barnes, il se dit sergent. Il donne un matricule...

Une nouvelle voix s'élève du talkie-walkie.

- _Quoi ?_

-Monsieur ?

-Est-ce que vous avez dit _Barnes_  ? (une pause) Un instant, je vous envoie quelque chose. (une autre pause, et puis:) Est-ce que c'est lui ?

Le talkie-walkie est apparemment doté d'un écran, car son assaillante le regarde, et a l'air encore plus perplexe.

-Monsieur, c'est une photo de Steve Rogers en 1943.

Quoi ?

-L'homme à côté de Rogers. Est-ce que c'est lui ?

-Monsieur. (sa voix est neutre, mais elle tourne son regard vers lui, se détend légèrement, et relève son pistolet) Ce doit être un piège.

-Est-ce que c'est le même homme, oui ou non ? (une pause) Il y a peut-être de légères différences. Cheveux plus longs, améliorations cybernétiques. Beaucoup trop d'eyeliner.

-Il y a une ressemblance, mais...

Mais ?

-Sauf votre respect, monsieur, tout le monde sait que vous êtes un fan absolu de Captain America.

Une pause légèrement plus longue. Puis :

-Il y a des choses qui sont arrivées l'an dernier au Triskelion que tout le monde ne sait pas. Il semblerait qu'il soit temps d'en parler à l'équipe. (puis, avec une once d'amusement) A moins que vous ne pensiez qu'InGen a un plan consistant à nous envoyer des clones de superbes soldats de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour nous faire nous pâmer à mort.

Barnes sait qu'il est officiellement en état de choc parce que tout ce que son cerveau trouve à penser est _Eh bien, ils peuvent tirer de l'ADN à partir des os maintenant, et j'ai laissé traîner un bras quelque part dans un ravin en Europe._ Un rire involontaire lui échappe, et la femme lui jette un regard noir.

-Monsieur...

-Libérez-le, May.

Elle a d'abord l'air agacée, puis inquiète, puis ravale visiblement la réponse qu'elle s’apprêtait à donner. C'est l'expression classique d'un soldat obéissant à un ordre incroyablement stupide.

-Il n'est pas attaché, Monsieur. J'ai utilisé la neurotoxine de Fitz. Il est partiellement paralysé.

-J'ai entendu. La dose pour raptor. Il a dû vous impressionner. Tendez-lui le téléphone.

-Je vous entends, dit Barnes. C'est la première fois qu'il propose quoi que ce soit, et sa voix chavire à moitié, mais sa respiration revient peu à peu à la normale. Ces gens ne savent pas qui il est. Ou, plutôt, ils le savent maintenant, parce qu'il le leur a dit, mais ils ne sont pas venus pour le mettre dans la Chaise. « Qui...qui est-ce? »

-May, donnez-moi un visuel.

L'assaillante (May ? Est-ce son nom ou un nom de code? Si c'est May, il ne veut surtout pas rencontrer Décembre) tend le talkie-walkie devant lui, et le nouvel intervenant apparaît. C'est un homme entre deux âges, qui n'a pas l'air d'être un combattant, en costume cravate, aux cheveux grisonnants et dégarnis, avec un visage neutre et une expression tranquille qui n'explique pas du tout pourquoi May s'est retenue de contredire ses ordres. Barnes a déjà rencontré des hommes comme lui. Et ils sont toujours extrêmement dangereux.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, sergent, dit-il. Je suis Phil Coulson, directeur du SHIELD.

Le SHIELD ? C'est une blague ? De tous les adversaires auxquels il s'attendait, il s'est fait avoir par ceux dont ses supérieurs d'HYDRA ne pouvaient parler sans éclater de rire ?

-Je croyais que le SHIELD était mort.

-C'est ce qui circule, dit Coulson calmement. Pour qui travaillez-vous à présent, sergent ?

Il a toujours du mal à croire que ce n'est pas un piège, un moyen de lui faire baisser la garde jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le jeter sur la Chaise…, mais il l'espère, même si l'espoir fait plus mal que tout le reste.

-Personne. Juste moi.

-Hm. (il se détourne brièvement de l'écran, parce qu'une clameur se fait entendre en arrière plan) Fitz. Skye. Bouclez-là. Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

-Monsieur, si c'est le Soldat de l'H...

-Plus tard. (Coulson revient sur Barnes) Après l'incident avec HYDRA l'an dernier, nous avons repéré certaines fausses pièces d'identité. Le passeport que vous avez employé pour vous rendre au Costa Rica était sur cette liste. Nous étions également conscients qu'HYDRA a un certain nombre d'agents au sein d'InGen, mais jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avons pas pu nous approcher. J'aimerais proposer une alliance.

-Monsieur, commence May, mais Coulson l'ignore complètement.

-Nous ferons de vous un agent de terrain temporaire, finit-il, en échange de vos informations, et nous vous aiderons à neutraliser toute menace immédiate sur Isla Nublar. Êtes-vous intéressé ?

Le rythme cardiaque de Barnes n'est toujours pas revenu à la normale. Il n'est pas du tout en état de prendre cette décision, mais il n'est pas non plus en état de discuter.

-Juste des informations sur ça, précise-t-il. Rien d'autre.

-Oui.

-Marché conclu, dit-il, et personne ne peut dire qu'il ne tient pas ses engagements. Je n'en ai aucune.

-...Pardon ? Fait Coulson.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'HYDRA veut utiliser les dinosaures comme armes et qu'ils le faisaient près du Costa Rica. Cette nuit n'était qu'une reconnaissance pour le confirmer.

-Vous étiez…en mission de reconnaissance contre une organisation criminelle internationale, en pleine nuit, tout seul, au milieu d'une jungle infestée de dinosaures ?

-Dit comme ça, ça a l'air stupide, fait-il avec un sourire crispé.

May avait baissé ses armes. Elle disait vrai à propos de la toxine : la paralysie commence déjà à disparaître. Il peut à présent déplacer son poids, mais quand il essaie de se lever, tout devient gris et quand sa vision revient à la normale, il est à nouveau à genoux.

-Vous pensez qu'on peut finir cette conversation plus tard ? Fait-il.

-Est-ce que vous avez besoin de soins ? Ma base mobile a une facilité médicale de première classe.

Quoi, pour qu'il se retrouve sur un bateau au milieu de l'océan, entouré par le SHIELD, au lieu d'être sur la terre ferme avec au moins quelques portes de sortie ?

-Négatif. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Coulson n'insiste pas.

-May, escortez l'Agent Spécial Barnes vers le parc. Barnes...(il a l'air d'avoir une centaine d'autres choses à dire, mais se limite à:) Nous serons en contact.

L'écran devient noir.

Il peut accorder ça à May : elle ne perd pas de temps. Il n'a même pas encore bougé qu'elle attache quelque chose autour de son poignet droit. C'est épais et en plastique, et ressemble un peu à ces FitBits que tout le monde semble trimbaler de nos jours, mais un mécanisme interne le serre jusqu'à ce qu'il colle parfaitement à sa peau.

-C'est un traceur de signes vitaux, dit-elle. Si vous l'enlevez, nous le saurons. Si vous essayez de quitter le parc, nous le saurons. Si vous attaquez mon équipe, je vous arrache ce joli bras cybernétique et vous bat à mort avec. Est-ce que tout est clair ?

Il lui en voudra sans doute plus tard de l'avoir étiqueté comme un dauphin dressé, mais sur l'instant, il est trop épuiser pour seulement protester.

-Ouais, d'accord.

May est sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais un mouvement soudain agite les buissons, et ils font tous les deux volte-face, même si Barnes manque de trébucher. Un animal vert et marron approche, mais il est relativement petit, juste un mètre de haut, et contrairement aux raptors, il n'a pas la moindre dent. Il a l'air bizarre, mais, d'une certaine manière, il est plutôt mignon.

Puis il déploie une sorte de collerette sur son cou, ouvre la bouche au moins vingt centimètres de plus qu'il ne devrait être capable, et laisse échapper un hurlement à glacer le sang, juste avant de bondir sur eux. 

Barnes aimerait garder au moins un semblant de dignité, mais ses nerfs ont dépassé le stade de la panique depuis longtemps. Il pousse un cri, fait un bond d'au moins deux mètres en arrière, et atterrit sans grâce sur les fesses dans vingt centimètres de boue avant que May ne lève son arme et tire deux balles dans le corps du dinosaure. Elle secoue la tête, soupire, et marmonne :

-Et moi qui pense que je pourrais un jour prendre des vacances.

Puis elle se met en route en direction du mur, lançant par-dessus son épaule :

-Allez, Barnes. On a une longue route devant nous.

Il commence à vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ détester cette île.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai aussi des crises de panique et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que le pauvre Bucky mérite _vraiment_ un câlin là tout de suite. J'ai tendance à être cruelle envers les personnages de fictions, mais c'est définitivement l'une des pires choses que j'ai faite.  
>  Ceci dit, j'ai l'impression de m'être en partie rachetée en laissant Coulson mentionner l'eyeliner.


	5. Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert : contient un gros spoiler pour le dernier épisode de la saison 2 d'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Qui est en ce moment sur Netflix, si c'est votre truc.

Ça n'a pas été la meilleure journée de la vie de Barnes. Ça n'a pas non plus été la pire, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose quand on a perdu un bras en tombant d'une montagne avant d'être capturé par des soldats soviétiques.

Il ne se rappelle pas avoir escaladé le mur une nouvelle fois, mais May avait un quad garé en dehors de la zone interdite, parce qu'apparemment, l'approche discrète peut aller se faire voir. Mais bizarrement, personne ne les arrêta lors du retour à l'hôtel, en dépit du fait qu'il oscillait entre demi-conscience et sursauts brefs, à jurer en russe contre les dinosaures, chanter (faux) en français, et, une fois, réciter la fin d'une blague extrêmement salace en italien.

Il a beaucoup de chose dans sa tête, d'accord ?

Il dort, mais mal. Il fait le rêve dont il pensait s'être débarrassé en 1944, celui où Steve ôte son masque pour révéler, non pas son visage, mais les traits repoussants de Johann Schmidt, sauf que cette fois Schmidt a des crocs de dinosaure à la place des dents, ce qui est, d'après Zola, magnifique, la prochaine étape de l'évolution. Quand il s'éveille, il se relève avec faiblesse, oublie sa jambe blessée, trébuche, insulte le sol en russe pendant cinq minutes, avant se rend compte de ce qu'il fait. Il lui faut quatre essais pour réussir à repasser en anglais. Il finit recroquevillé au pied du lit, genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, à se convaincre que ce n'est pas une autre crise avant de pouvoir vraiment commencer la journée.

L'un des gens du SHIELD est entré dans sa chambre pendant qu'il dormait. Ça le contrarie, mais il comprend aussi qu'il n'était pas entièrement lucide quand il a refusé l'aide médicale, alors il peut laisser couler. La personne qui était ici a nettoyé et pansé sa jambe, remplacé la veste tactique par un T-shirt propre, et lui a laissé un carton sur la commode. Celui-ci contient : une bouteille d'eau, des antibiotiques, un passeport, un permis de conduire émis à New York, une carte de crédit, tous au nom de BARNES J B, une carte plastifiée du SHIELD qui le proclame Consultant Niveau 2, et un téléphone portable dont l'icône de messagerie clignote. Il le met sur haut parleur pendant qu'il titube jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le miroir l'informe que sa peau est presque grise à cause de la perte de sang, et que son regard est la définition même d'un regard hanté, mais se doucher, se raser et démêler ses cheveux l'aidera à se sentir plus humain.

« Hééééé, Bucky ! » fait une voix chargée d'un enthousiasme dérangeant appartenant à ce qu'il détermine comme une jeune femme située entre la fin de l'adolescence et le début de l'âge adulte. « Alors, wow, je suis vraiment en train de parler à Bucky Barnes. C'est, enfin, vous êtes sur le Mur d'Honneur du SHIELD. J'ai même fait une fiche de lecture sur les Howling Commandos à l'école quand j'étais petite. »

Barnes réprime un rire. Était petite ? Elle est née quand, vers 1994 ?

« Bon, enfin bref, je suis Skye, et de rien pour les nouveaux papiers d'identité, c'est un peu ce que je fais, les trucs de hacker et oui, j'y viens, Fitz, wow. Fitz raconte plein de choses dégoûtantes sur les bactéries qu'il y a sur les griffes de reptiles et que vous devez prendre tous les médicaments qu'il vous a laissé. Ah, et aussi, je pense qu'il va littéralement faire une crise cardiaque si je vous ne vous demande pas ça, alors, est-ce que vous le laisseriez faire un scan de votre bras en métal ? Parce que c'est un nerd fini et il veut vraiment voir comment il fonctionne. Et je dois vous dire, il n'a pas tort, il est totalement cool. »

_Jamais de la vie_ , pense Barnes alors qu'il s'acharne sur un nœud récalcitrant. Il n'arrive jamais rien de bon quand des scientifiques l'approchent avec des instruments pointus. Même ci au moins, ceux-là ont commencé par demander gentiment.

« Ok, alors Coulson veut vous donner un peu de temps pour, vous savez, vous détendre, mais il dit qu'il passera vous voir. Et, heu...(elle baisse la voix) On aimerait beaucoup que vous ne dites rien à propos de, heu...enfin, bref, vous verrez. C'est encore assez neuf. Doooonc, je suppose qu'on se verra plus tard, alors. Ok, eh bien...salut. »

Ces types du SHIELD sont de toute évidence un paquet de mabouls. Il ne devrait avoir aucun problème à s'intégrer.

Il a besoin de s'alimenter pour pouvoir se rétablir, alors il profite du service en chambre. Il garde le bras gauche derrière la porte quand il ouvre, mais le serveur qui apporte la nourriture recule tout de même de deux pas quand il voit Barnes.

-Hé, est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il.

Et Barnes, qui s'est jeté dans des douzaines de fusillades sans sourciller, se raidit inexplicablement devant cette parcelle de contact humain, avant de parvenir à balbutier quelque chose comme quoi il a passé une mauvaise nuit. Et dire qu'avant, c'était lui qui était le plus sociable et charismatique.

Après avoir ingurgité autant de nourriture qu'il pense pouvoir garder dans son estomac, il sort faire un tour jusqu'au bassin du mosasaure. C'est sans doute idiot de marcher avec une jambe blessée, mais de temps en temps ça l'aide à sortir de ses pensées, quand il ne peut pas cogner quelque chose. Seul dans la foule des familles devant le bassin inférieur, il attend de voir passer la chose énorme, une machine à tuer de la taille d'un semi-remorque, et il sait qu'il est sensé s'ébahir comme tout le monde, mais au lieu de ça, il appuie son front contre le verre, et se demande si l'animal sait qu'il est dans un aquarium et qu'il est sensé être éteint.

_La vache, quel plan parfait, Barnes. C'était vraiment une super idée pour se remonter le moral._

Quand Coulson arrive, il est rentré à l'hôtel, assis par terre en regardant un programme quelconque d'Animal Planet sur l'écran plat. Coulson frappe à la porte, s'annonce, puis se permet d'entrer, ce qui est compréhensible : c'est difficile de faire semblant de ne pas être là quand on porte un traceur. Il s'attend à recevoir une leçon de morale -s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il s'attend à recevoir une punition, puisque c'est ce à quoi il est habitué quand un homme en costume l'approche- mais au lieu de cela, Coulson s'assied par terre à côté de lui.

-Alors comme ça, dit Barnes, vous me trouvez superbe, hein ?

Coulson sourit.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-il en tendant la main droite. Appelez-moi Phil.

Barnes ne détourne pas son regard de la télévision.

-Appelez-moi Barnes.

-On laisse tomber « Bucky » ? Je dois vous avouer que j'ai toujours trouvé ce surnom charmant.

-Seuls mes amis m'appelaient comme ça. Et je ne suis pas trop dans leurs bonnes grâces ces derniers temps. (quelque chose lui vient soudain à l'esprit) Vous avez dit à Rogers que j'étais là ?

-Rogers et moi ne sommes pas exactement les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est une situation un peu complexe, mais pour faire court, il ne saura rien de vous ou de mon équipe.

-Je croyais que vous étiez un fan.

-J'avais toutes les cartes à collectionner, mais quelqu'un les a irrémédiablement abîmées, dit Coulson avec amertume. En presque parfait état, juste un peu usées sur les bords.

-Ah ouais ? Revenez quand vous aurez un Bucky Bear. Là, je serais impressionné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Bucky Bear ?

-Allez, dit Barnes, vous aviez les cartes à collectionner, mais vous ne connaissez pas la méthode préférée de Rogers pour rendre la vie impossible à son meilleur ami ? (Coulson attend qu'il continue, alors c'est ce qu'il fait:) Noël 1943, Steve est dans tous les cinémas, à cogner Hitler dans la bouche, vive l'Amérique et tout le bazar, et un marchand de jouets à Manhattan a la brillante idée de vendre des ours en peluche Captain America. Il en colle un dans la vitrine de son magasin et fabrique un ours Bucky pour le poser juste à côté, juste pour rire. Deux mois plus tard, la vente des Bucky Bears dépasse celle des ours Cap de dix contre un. Ma sœur m'en envoie un. La chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vue, avec une petite veste bleue avec les initiales B.B. cousues dans le dos et un masque sur les yeux, je sais pas pourquoi. Laissez-moi vous dire, il n'y a pas de limite à ce dont les Howling Commandos sont capables pour faire chier un gars avec ça. Cet ours m'a hanté jusqu'à ce que je m'en serve comme munition de mortier.

Dans sa vision périphérique, Coulson a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Barnes réalise qu'il savait exactement ce qu'est un Bucky Bear : il voulait juste entendre Barnes en parler.   
D'accord, c'était sympa pendant une minute, mais le sourire qu'il avait en retour s'efface.

-Vous croyez que je suis toujours un héros, dit-il. Mais non. Je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir jamais été, mais je sais que je ne le suis plus maintenant. J'ai...j'ai perdu le contrôle, la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas moi. C'était le Soldat de l'Hiver.

-L'Agent May vous a demandé qui vous étiez la nuit passée, dit Coulson. Vous avez répondu. Je pense que c'était la vérité.

Bigre, pas étonnant que ce type vénère Steve Rogers. Et il est supposé diriger une organisation d'espionnage ? Ridicule. Déjà que Barnes lui a déjà fait un coup de pute en lui proposant des infos qu'il n'avait pas contre de l'aide, mais Coulson dépasse déjà sa part du marché, en lui offrant de l'argent, de l'équipement, de l'aide médicale...non, pense-t-il, Steve était trop généreux pour son propre bien, mais il n'était pas stupide, et Coulson ne l'est pas non plus. Tout ça a un prix.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Demande-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en retirer ?

-J'essaie d'aider un homme qui en a besoin, répond Coulson. Même, à titre personnel, j'aimerais bien obtenir un scan de cette main cybernétique.

Il lève le bras gauche, le plaçant délibérément entre Barnes et l'écran, et il sursaute. Il lui manque sa main et son poignet.

Eh bien. Ce doit être ça, le traumatisme secret que la hackeuse lui a demandé de ne pas mentionner. Il n'a pas dû lui venir à l'idée qu'il en sait peut-être un peu plus sur les blessures de guerre qu'une gamine qui ne se souviens même pas d'un monde où existait une union soviétique. Il observe longuement le moignon, et demande :

-Est-ce que c'est un truc qui arrive aux gens qui traînent avec Rogers ? Il vous embrouille les idées, et puis vous finissez par donner un membre au service du patriotisme ?

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec Rogers, répond Coulson d'un ton neutre. Un conseil, ceci dit : ne dites jamais à un Asgardien que vous donneriez votre bras gauche pour un cheeseburger.

Cela fait longtemps que Barnes n'a pas ri comme ça, le genre de rire franc qui vous laisse plié en deux avec un mal de ventre. Coulson est peut-être un crétin de bureaucrate qui compte l'utiliser à des fins inconnues, mais maintenant il l'aime bien.

-Vous avez des douleurs fantômes ? Demande-t-il.

-Pas autant que je pensais. Et vous ?

-Non, ils ont trifouillé les nerfs de mon épaule, ils les ont branchés au nouveau bras ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais j'ai du froid fantôme. Ou de la chaleur. Le bras détecte la pression mais pas la température. Ça fait des retours plutôt étrange dans ma tête.

Mais au moins il a l'usage de ses deux mains. _Tu vois ça, Barnes ? Tes problèmes ne sont pas exactement petits, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un dans une merde pire que la tienne._

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur HYDRA ?

Coulson accepte le changement de sujet.

-Nous avons scanné la zone interdite à la recherche de signatures électromagnétiques. Tout ce que nous avons trouvé, c'est une poignée de dinosaures sauvages, comme les raptors sur lesquels vous êtes tombés. S'il y avait une base là bas, nous l'aurions trouvée. Il n'y a rien.

-Alors c'est fichu ?

-Pas du tout. Comme je l'ai dit, nous avions déjà des soupçons. Il y a des pistes que j'aimerais que vous suiviez. Un homme nommé Owen Grady, pour commencer, et un généticien dans la zone d'incubation ensuite. J'ai envoyé des dossiers sur votre ordinateur. Parcourez-les cette nuit et dites-moi comment vous compter procéder, et si vous voulez qu'un membre de mon équipe vienne en renfort.

-Vous pensez que votre Agent May pourrait couvrir mes arrières ?

-Vous ne lui en voulez pas pour la nuit dernière, alors ?

-Pas du tout. Si elle a pu avoir le dessus sur moi, ça veut dire qu'elle est plus que qualifiée pour participer à une opération. Et elle ne me fait pas confiance. Comme ça, elle trouvera les défauts dans mon plan plus vite qu'HYDRA.

Et s'il perd le contrôle, elle peut le maîtriser avant qu'il ne blesse quiconque. C'est une inquiétude fondée, peu importe l'avis Coulson.

De toute évidence, contrairement à lui, May comprend qu'on ne peut pas baisser sa garde quand on est entouré de dinosaures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfiou ! Un autre chapitre, et merci, Chers Lecteurs, pour être restés aussi longtemps. Je suis incroyablement flattée que des gens mettent des marques-page sur cette fic ! Et chaque commentaire me fait super plaisir.  
> Alors, oui, le prochain chapitre INCLURA Owen, et après on pourra revenir à plus de Badass!Bucky, maintenant avec plus de cognage de dinosaure.
> 
> Edit : bon, mon cerveau ne voulait vraiment pas me laisser dormir jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne et écrive une version longue de l'histoire de Bucky Bear.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4321734
> 
> _Ndt: j'ai gardé "Bucky Bear" en anglais pour l'allitération_


	6. Grady

-Vous êtes sûr d'être à la hauteur ? Demande Melinda May tandis qu'elle gare le quad à cinquante mètres de ce que le plan du parc appelle Habitat de Grand Animal #3. « Parce que sinon, je peux vous ramener et parler à Grady moi-même. »

-Ça va aller, dit Barnes.

Il porte une veste et des gants pour dissimuler son bras, avec un faux badge InGen épinglé sur la poitrine. May porte un tailleur bien coupé et son faux badge accroché à une lanière autour du cou. Ils ressemblent tous deux à deux représentants d'entreprise, et la veste le fait transpirer, mais au moins il a pu garder ses bottes. Comment May a réussi à conduire le quad en talons haut reste un mystère.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous avez l'air agité.

-Ca va aller, répète-t-il. Et je sais très bien ce que vous faites, mais ce n'est pas la peine.

-Je ne fais rien du tout. Je veux juste m'assurer que vous pouvez gérer la situation.

_Non_ , pense-t-il, _tu veux que je m’énerve contre toi pour que j'oublie de m’énerver contre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Eh bien, c'est raté : j'utilisais ce truc pour que Steve oublie ses putains de crises d'asthmes avant même que ta grand-mère soit née._

-Agent May, dit-il, vous m'avez vu dans un sale état la nuit dernière. Mais je ne suis pas uniquement ça. J'ai aussi des bons jours, vous savez. J'ai des talents qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui m'est arrivé. Et je suis presque sûr que ce Grady ne va pas nous tomber dessus avec une seringue hypodermique. Alors qu'est-ce que vous dites d'une seconde chance avant de me cataloguer soit comme un ennemi ou comme un taré ?

Quoi qu'elle attendait de lui, ce n'était pas ça.

-C'est vous le patron, Barnes, dit-elle, et éteint le moteur.

L'Habitat de Grand Animal #3 n'a rien à voir avec l'enclos du T-Rex, tout en verre brillant et en acier. C'est une installation qui n'est pas destinée au public, avec quelques bâtiments extérieurs de mauvaise qualité et des remorques entourant une grande structure en béton moche avec des murs de six mètres de haut.

-Est-ce qu'on est paré, Skye ? Demande Barnes.

-Oui, dit la hackeuse du SHIELD dans son oreillette. Dès que Grady a confirmé le rendez-vous, j'ai effacé tous les messages du serveur. Le contrôle du parc n'a aucune idée de votre présence et Grady pense que vous êtes juste là pour vérifier la sécurité. Vous êtes bons.

-Parfait, fait-il en se dirigeant vers la structure.

Une porte en acier s'ouvre et un homme vient à leur rencontre, tout en essuyant ses mains sur une serviette. Barnes le détaille. Il porte des vêtements de travail solide (c'est dommage que Barnes ne puisse pas adopter le style manches-remontées, parce que non seulement c'est stylé, mais aussi parce qu'une veste comme celle-là lui permettrait de transporter au moins un pistolet et deux couteaux supplémentaires) et il sourit, mais sa démarche a cette allure militaire qui dit _Je ne cherche pas les problèmes, mais je suis prêt s'ils me trouvent_. Barnes se surprend à apprécier le gaillard, et se doit se forcer à se rappeler qu'il pourrait très bien être une enflure d'HYDRA.

-Salut, dit l'homme, en s'approchant de Barnes. Vous devez être l'équipe d'InGen. Je suis Owen Grady.

Puis il remarque May et dit «  _Bon_ -jour. »

-Jim Buchanan, dit Barnes. Et mon associée, Melinda March.

-Un plaisir, dit May d'une voix qui pourrait geler de la lave.

Grady saisit le message et recule, ce qui prouve que c'est un homme malin.

-Entrez, dit-il en tenant la porte ouverte. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'on a.

A l'intérieur se trouve une zone d'entrée, avec une grille d'acier qui délimite un enclos plus vaste, et qui lui rappelle vaguement une arène. Il y a un escalier menant à une passerelle protégée par un garde-fou qui entoure le mur et, de l'autre côté, quatre autres portes d'acier.

-Où est-ce que vous avez fait votre service ? Demande Barnes en suivant Grady sur la passerelle.

-Dans la Navy, à San Diego. Et vous ?

-Ici et là. Europe de l'est, surtout.

-Vous avez vu de l'action ?

-Un peu.

Grady lui jette un regard circonspect, mais ne cherche pas à obtenir plus de détails. Les anciens militaires se méfient en général de ceux qui restent secrets sur ce qu'ils ont fait et où ils sont allés, mais il ne semblent jamais avoir de problème à sauter sur la conclusion que Barnes faisait partie des forces spéciales. C'est le bras, songe-t-il. Son poids. La façon dont il modifie sa façon de marcher. Le fait qu'il porte constamment ce qui équivaut à une arme chargée.

Et oui, les troufions d'HYDRA qui parlaient de lui en sa présence comme s'il n'était qu'une arme ou un chien lui ont déjà fourni 70 ans de jeux de mots à base de « bras ». Tellement mignon.*

-Alors, est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de visiter un peu pendant que vous êtes ici ?

-On a pu faire quelques petites choses, dit Barnes.

-Et quelle est votre attraction préférée pour le moment ?

-La tyrolienne, dit May.

Barnes se demande si c'est une pique délibérée. La dernière fois qu'il était sur une tyrolienne, ça s'est mal fini.

-Le mini-zoo, dit-il.

Grady rit, mais sans méchanceté.

-Vous aimez vous rapprocher d'eux, hein ? Moi aussi. Quel intérêt de venir jusqu'ici si on ne peut pas être en contact avec les dinosaures ? Sinon vous pouvez tout aussi bien les regarder à la télé.

-Exactement.

-A propos de ça, qu'est-ce que Claire vous a dit à propos de mon projet ici ?

-Vous pensez qu'on me tient au courant? Vous plaisantez ? Le patron me dit d'aller au Costa Rica pour voir vos dinosaures, je vais au Costa Rica voir vos dinosaures. Mais c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais.

A en juger par l'expression amère de Grady, c'est la bonne réponse.

-Je vais vous expliquer, alors, dit-il. Passez-moi un de vos gants.

Barnes lui tend le droit, et Grady crie à un homme en contrebas :

-Hé, Barry ! On fait le test d'odorat. On va laisser ces dames se pavaner pour les invités.

-Pas de problème, boss, répond l'homme, qui se dirige ensuite vers l'autre bout du terrain avec les quatre portes. Il tient le gant devant chaque porte quelques secondes, puis sort de l'arène par une grille automatique qui se ferme derrière lui.

-Périmètre évacué, crie-t-il. Ouvrez les portes Un à Quatre.

Les portes de métal s'ouvrent, et Barnes serre le garde-fou tellement fort qu'il risque de le tordre. C'est d'abord l'odeur de serpent qui le frappe, droit vers la partie reptilienne de son cerveau. La blessure à moitié guérie à son mollet le lance soudainement, et il doit physiquement se recentrer sur la passerelle.

Il y a quatre vélociraptors dans l'arène en dessous d'eux, aussi silencieux que des fantômes, à peine écartés les uns des autres de vingt centimètres, chaque tête pointée sur lui comme le canon d'une arme.

La part de Barnes qui restait éveillée en Autriche, à écouter les loups hurler beaucoup trop près du campement tout en souhaitant pouvoir se réfugier dans la tente de Steve pour se cacher sous une cabane de couverture comme quand ils avaient huit ans, cette partie-là commence à tressaillir. Il est content que May soit là : imaginer son expression désapprobatrice l'aide à conserver son calme.

-Des vélociraptors, dit-il à l'intention de l'équipe du SHIELD. Le parc n'en propose pas au public, pas encore. C'est quoi, l'idée ? Vous voulez élever une version moins agressive à montrer aux enfants ?

-Pas les élever, dit Grady, les entraîner. Wu dit que les grosses têtes du labo ne peuvent pas supprimer l'instinct de prédateur sans créer des carences génétiques. Mais les gens veulent quand même voir des raptors, alors…

Il se baisse pour ramasser un seau. Puis il siffle.

A l'unisson, les têtes se tournent vers Grady, à l'affut, et Barnes se souviens des mots d'Alisha au mini-zoo : « Jusque-là, personne n'est parvenu à forcer les herbivores à faire quoi que ce soit »

Pas les _herbivores_ , non. C'est la piste qu'il aurait dû suivre.

-Vous vous y connaissez en dressage animal ? Demande Grady.

Le cou de Barnes le lance là où était posé le collier à électrochocs.

-Un peu.

-Beaucoup de gens pense qu'on peut mesurer l'intelligence d'un animal par sa facilité à répondre aux ordres, explique Grady. Moi, je dis que c'est des foutaises. Ce sont les animaux les plus malins que j'ai jamais vu, mais elles ne coopéreront pas d'un poil si elles n'ont pas quelque chose à y gagner. Elles doivent savoir que vous pouvez leur offrir quelque chose qu'elles ne peuvent pas obtenir elles-même. La récompense, bien sûr, mais aussi faire partie de votre équipe. C'est important.

Grady sort un rat mort du saut et le tend devant lui.

-Oh, Delta !

Et le troisième raptor part vers la gauche.

C'est un spectacle impressionnant. Grady envoie les raptors à l'autre bout de l'arène et les fait revenir, se tenir immobiles, fait celle qu'il appelle Blue s'allonger sur le ventre et étirer ses pattes avant.

-On arrivera à les faire se rouler par terre un jour, dit-il avec un rire.

Il récompense chaque succès par un autre rat, et finit par « Repos ! » Les raptors pivotent et retournent à leurs enclos, et Grady se tourne vers Barnes.

-Vous voulez les voir de plus près ?

Barnes veut retourner à sa chambre d'hôtel, prendre toutes les pilules antidouleurs que ses nouveaux amis du SHIELD lui ont laissé sur la commode, et hyperventiler en paix pendant une demi-heure, parce qu'il a compris plusieurs choses durant le spectacle de Grady qu'il aurait aimé encore ignorer. Mais la seule bonne réponse est :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « plus près » ?

-Venez à l'arrière, dit Grady.

Il y a une ouverture à l'arrière de chaque enclos à raptor avec une cage en métal à la forme particulière. Grady émet un son particulier devant la première, et la tête de Blue se glisse dans la cage, le cou reposant sur un support de métal.

-Tranquille, tranquille, ma belle, fait Grady en pressant un bouton.

A l'intérieur de l'enclos, quelque chose se verrouille, et le raptor montre les dents en grondant.

-Tout va bien, ma jolie. On doit être capable de les manipuler en sécurité, explique-t-il à l'attention de Barnes. Pour les examens sanguins de routine, et parfois elles deviennent un peu trop enthousiastes en jouant et se blessent entre elles, alors elles ont besoin de quelques points de suture. On doit les contenir, mais sans les affoler. Ça nous a pris du temps, mais maintenant elles sont comme des chiens dans des paniers. Elles y mettent la tête et restent comme ça pendant des heures, à regarder ce qui se passe dehors. N'est-ce pas, ma belle ?

Il gratte son menton comme Alisha l'avait fait pour le bébé tricératops, et fait signe à Barnes de faire de même.

Il s'exécute, posant la main droite sur la peau de l'animal. Les yeux du raptor le suivent, et il sent les muscles de son cou se tendre. Le raptor dévoile les crocs en un sourire d'alligator, mais le « uh-uh » d'avertissement de Grady la fait un tout petit peu se détendre.

Après avoir laissé la main sur le cou du raptor juste assez longtemps, Barnes la retire, parce qu'il n'est toujours pas stupide. 

-Vous avez souvent des accidents, des blessés ? Demande-t-il, se souvenant de sa couverture.

-Trois cette année, et à chaque fois, j'ai passé des jours à remplir des rapports et aller voir les grosses légumes pour expliquer pourquoi ce n'était pas à cause de ma négligence. Aucun zoo n'est parfaitement sûr, alors comment est-ce qu'on pourrait l'être ? Tout de même, ça va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'ils ont amélioré les portes, comme je leur ai dit de le faire il y a dix-huit mois.

Grady mène son équipe avec énormément de rigueur, et tout de même, trois blessures ? A quoi pensent ces tarés d'Ingen...oh. C'est vrai.

-Vous avez vu tout ce que vous vouliez ? s’enquiert Grady.

-Je pense. Autre chose que vous aimeriez voir, Ms. March ?

-C'est vous le chef, monsieur, dit May, ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas commis d'énorme erreur. Ça fait chaud au cœur.

-Alors nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Merci de nous avoir accordé de votre temps, M. Grady.

Ils se serrent la main, et Barnes se dirige vers le quad quand Grady dit, presque avec nonchalance :

-Je pensais que Masrani voulait garder ce projet secret. Vous savez, parce qu'il m'a dit « ne gâche pas la surprise pour les enfants » à peu près cinq cent fois, et pourtant, voilà une autre équipe faire une autre vérification de sécurité, à peine deux semaines après la précédente, d'un autre complexe InGen dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler avant.

-Est-ce que c'est une question ? Demande Barnes prudemment.

-Plutôt un état de fait. Je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas une équipe InGen (son regard passe de Barnes à May) Mais si deux anciens soldats habitués à gérer les animaux venaient ici chercher une réponse à une question très précise, cette réponse serait non. C'est la meilleure équipe que j'ai jamais eu, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes prêts à les montrer, encore moins...faire n'importe quoi d'autre. Et je dirais, « dites à vos patrons d'aller voir Hoskins de près avant de faire n'importe quoi. »

-Merci, dit Barnes, parce que c'était la dernière pièce qui lui manquait pour être sûr. Et, Grady ? Soyez prudent.

-Je le suis toujours. Je bosse avec des dinosaures, bon sang.

Barnes l'espère sincèrement.

Quand il est certain de ne plus être à portée d'oreille, il dit :

-Coulson, amenez-moi à votre base. Il faut qu'on parle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPTOR SQUAD.  
> (aussi, si ce genre d'écriture était _au moins_ à portée de mes capacités, je me serais débrouillée pour caser un peu de Bucky/Owen depuis longtemps. Allez, Internet, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.)
> 
> _*ndt: je vais juste le dire ici: il y a pas mal de jeux de mots intraduisibles entre "arm" et "arms" (bras/armes) qui ont dû passer à la trappe._


	7. Les Chiens de Guerre

L'équipe de Coulson est basée dans un vieil abri anti-bombardement sous une bibliothèque à Puerto Limón, parce que le SHIELD aime les bases secrètes presque autant qu'HYDRA.

Il y a probablement une équipe plus importante sur place, mais Barnes n'en rencontre qu'une fraction cette nuit, dans son intérêt comme pour le leur. Skye, la hackeuse, est maligne et compétente, mais elle essaie de se faire passer pour plus dure à cuire qu'elle ne l'est. Elle lui rappelle un peu l'ancien Steve : un gosse qui joue les durs et les pugnaces pour masquer les dégâts. Fitz, le scientifique, a tendance quand il s'emballe à laisser ses phrases teintées d'accent écossais partir en même temps que son excitation -pas comme si ce qu'il tente d'expliquer serait à la portée de quelqu'un avec un niveau de lycée des années 30. Tous les deux font semblant de ne pas être terrifiés par le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Barnes n'aime pas trop ça, mais il le comprend. Quand il l'ont vu inconscient, sale, juste après s'être fait battre par leur amie May, il était une curiosité, peut-être même un objet de pitié, comme un animal dans un zoo. Le voir entrer dans leur base avec un bras en métal capable d'arracher une porte de voiture leur rappelle que c'est lui qui a détruit le Triskelion et failli réduire Captain America en bouillie. Il garde le bras proche de son corps et tente de se souvenir comment être le Bucky d'avant-guerre, celui qui avait appris à se servir de son charme parce qu'il fallait persuader le boucher de lui laisser une côte de porc supplémentaire, et convaincre le propriétaire de leur laisser deux jours de plus pour payer le loyer. Mais quand il veut remercier Fitz pour la ligne nette d’agrafes chirurgicales sur sa blessure, celui-ci proteste :  
« Jemma aurait fait un meilleur travail », avant de se refermer comme une huître sans lui dire qui est ou était Jemma, ce qui ne fait que rendre la situation encore plus gênante.

May reste près d'eux, et il essaie de se convaincre qu'elle le fait pour rassurer Skye et Fitz, et pas parce qu'elle cherche une excuse de lui mettre la pâtée encore une fois en toute impunité.

Quand Coulson les rassemble autour d'une table, Skye pianote sur son ordinateur portable :

-J'ai intercepté un message de Grady à l'intention de la salle de contrôle du parc, dit-elle. Il dit juste qu'il a fini de vous montrer ce qu'il y avait à voir. S'il a des soupçons, il n'en montre rien du tout. Oh, et May, il dit de demander s'il peut avoir ton numéro de téléphone.

-Dis-lui que je suis déjà prise, réplique May.

-Dis-lui que moi non, fait Barnes avec un sourire, parce qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ? Beaucoup de choses sont possibles de nos jours, des choses que l'ancien Barnes n'aurait même pas imaginé.

Mais il n'arrive pas à détendre l'ambiance : les trois agents du SHIELD le regardent toujours comme s'il allait exploser à tout moment. Alors Coulson va droit au but :

-Pourquoi ne pas nous dire tout de suite ce que vous pensez qui se passe à Isla Nublar, Agent Barnes ? Demande-t-il.

Agent Barnes. Dommage que ce ne soit que pour faire joli et que le SHIELD ne l'acceptera jamais vraiment, car il pourrait s'y habituer.

-Skye, commence-t-il, tu écoutais pendant notre entretien avec Grady, hein ? Il a mentionné un nom. Hoskins...

-J'ai trouvé un Hoskins assez haut placé dans la division de la sécurité InGen, dit-elle, déjà en avance sur lui. Mais il n'y a rien sur le net sur lui qui a l'air suspect. S'il fait partie d'HYDRA, il ne le crie pas sur tous les toits.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si certain que ce n'est pas Owen Grady qui fait partie d'HYDRA ? Demande May. C'est lui qui est le plus proche des animaux, après tout. Il pourrait essayer de nous lancer sur une autre piste.

-Grady n'est pas un membre d'HYDRA, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir ? Et j'espère que vous avez plus de preuves que « je peux le deviner » ou « c'est pas le genre ». Tout le monde peut être trompé par un bon agent, et je n'exagère pas.

_Était-ce une erreur, Agent May,_ se demande Barnes, _ou est-ce que vous me donnez délibérément un indice sur la raison pour laquelle vous avez tellement de mal à me croire ?_

-Grady est l'exact opposé de ce qu'HYDRA recherche chez un dresseur d'animal, répond-t-il avec prudence. Le renforcement positif est trop lent, et ils ne veulent surtout pas d'un type qui se préoccupe plus du bien-être des animaux que de ce qu'on peut en tirer. Les responsables d'HYDRA sont pour le bâton et pas la carotte.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait de vous un expert sur ce sujet ? Le défie May.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils employaient avec moi ?

Coulson brise le silence soudain par :

-Vous semblez voir quelque chose qui nous est invisible, Barnes. Éclairez-nous.

-D'accord. Skye, tu as dis que tu as fait un scan de l'ancien parc, c'est ça ?

-Un éventail complet d'images satellite électromagnétiques, le renseigne-t-elle. Il n'y a rien là-bas. Pas de radio, de wifi, de réseau électrique, pas même de la terre qui aurait été retournée par une construction récente. Pas la moindre activité humaine.

-Ce n'est pas l'activité humaine qui m'intéresse. Est-ce que tu peux refaire un scan, mais en cherchant les dinosaures ? Et en séparant les herbivores des carnivores ?

-Je peux trouver les dinosaures, oui, mais je ne peux pas dire ce qu'ils mangent.

-Essaie avec la température corporelle, dit Fitz. Celle des carnivores est plus élevée que les herbivores. Les équipements sont assez précis pour le distinguer. Si on ajoute un paramètre pour la taille, on pourra peut-être même distinguer les espèces.

Cette équipe du SHIELD est encore mieux que d'avoir Howard Stark de son côté.

Il y a une brève pause tandis que Skye et Fitz passent en mode scientifique, et un peu de chamaillerie quand ils tapent « dinosaures température corporelle » dans Google, et enfin Skye dit :

-C'est bon.

Puis Fitz regarde l'écran et réplique :

-Attend, non, relance-le à nouveau. Quelque chose ne va pas.

-Non, c'est le même résultat que j'ai obtenu la dernière fois, enfin, si on enlève les trois vélociraptors que B.B. a éliminé.

-B.B. ? répète Barnes.

-Bucky Barnes. B.B. Allez, c'est mignon, comme un Bucky Bear.

-D'accord, alors, _non._

-Mais ça ne peut pas être correct, proteste Fitz. Ça contredit complètement le modèle Lotka-Volterra proie-prédateur.

Et Barnes réalise que ce gamin va faire son travail à sa place, et que ça va être fichtrement dommage qu'il n'en comprenne pas un traître mot.

« Regardez la densité de population », continue Fitz. « Il y a toujours un cycle dans la nature. Trop de prédateurs, pas assez de proies. Pas assez de lapins pour les loups, les loups meurent, les lapins reviennent. Il faut une ligne de croissance nulle pour une population stable, et celle-ci est exponentielle...

-En clair, Fitz, dit Coulson avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui a déjà connu cette situation.

-Il y a plein de petits herbivores, et aussi quelques petits carnivores, mais si on compte les trois tués par Barnes, il y a seize raptors. Toute la zone interdite fait, quoi, quatorze kilomètres carré ? C'est une densité est bien trop grande pour n'importe quel point du cycle.

-Seize ne paraît pas beaucoup, dit May.

_Peut-être pas pour toi, mais cette foutue blessure à la jambe dit le contraire._

-Ça l'est, pourtant, dit Fitz. Vous en auriez vu sans doute plus de trois s'ils n'étaient pas si territoriaux, parce que pour eux, c'est comme être entassés dans une boîte de sardines.

\- Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, fait Skye, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a seulement des dinosaures là-bas ? Ça fait, quoi, vingt ans depuis que _quelques_ animaux se sont échappés. Attention, je ne crois pas que InGen s'en soit occupé comme ils le racontent, mais tout le monde sait que les dinosaures du parc ne peuvent pas se reproduire. Comment est-ce qu'il peut en rester s'ils se mangent tous entre eux ?

-Qui a dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire ? Demande Barnes.

-Eh bien, InGen, qui les a clonés et devrait savoir... commence Fitz, avant de s'interrompre. Oh.

-Après que May et moi nous sommes séparés cet après-midi, j'ai finalement suivi un conseil qu'on m'avait donné le premier jour, continue Barnes. Je suis allé visiter les labos. Deux choses m'ont frappées là-bas. D'une, c'est dur de faire un dinosaure. Je veux dire, bien sûr que c'est dur, mais on pourrait croire qu'une fois qu'on en a un, on peut cloner des copies, non ? Mais il y a toujours la question de les faire grandir. Il faut plein de cuves et de produits chimiques pour parvenir à un œuf à partir de quelques cellules. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi servaient les trois quarts des trucs dans le labo…

Il marque une pause.

-Barnes ? s'enquiert Coulson.

-Désolé, ce n'est rien.

Sauf que les quelques choses qu'il a reconnues avaient l'air de...eh bien, elles ressemblaient beaucoup à la cuve cryogénique dans laquelle ils le gardaient. Si toute cette affaire ne puait pas HYDRA avant, c'est le cas maintenant.

«Donc, d'une, c'est dur à faire, même avec des ressources illimitées. De deux : apparemment, le premier parc avait un problème d'employés qui essayaient de voler des œufs de dinosaures, alors maintenant ils gardent le tout encore mieux qu'à Fort Knox. Des contrôles extérieurs constant, des caméras de sécurité partout. Je suppose qu'il faudrait au moins une demi-douzaine de complices pour faire sortir un seul œuf, et on ne peut pas faire ça souvent. Mais si on parvient à en avoir quelques-un et puis qu'on les laisse se reproduire, la nature se charge du boulot.

-Un système pareil ne peut pas se supporter tout seul, dit Fitz. Il faudrait abattre de temps en temps une partie des animaux.

Pauvre gosse, encore à penser comme les gentils.

-Non, fait-il, de temps en temps, on peut les _récolter_.

-Et ensuite ?

-Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà renseignés sur les chiens utilisés pendant les guerres ? J'en ai vu beaucoup. Des chiens d'attaque, bien sûr, mais aussi des sentinelles, des pisteurs...merde, en Russie, on a même essayé d'en faire des bombes suicide. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu les raptors de Grady se repérer à l'odeur, et ils sont au moins aussi intelligents que des chiens, sans parler d'être plus gros et plus méchants. Imaginez les ravages qu'HYDRA pourrait causer en lâchant un vélociraptor dans Tel Aviv avec une bombe attachée à son torse.

Fitz et Skye ont l'air un peu pâles, et Barnes regrette d'avoir mentionné les chiens. Il les a toujours aimé, à part les gros bergers allemands des gardes dans la prison de Schmitdt. Il pensait peut-être en avoir un un jour. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il aime aussi les raptors, mais même eux méritent mieux que de finir comme lui dans les griffes d'HYDRA.

-Nous pourrions nous débarrasser facilement des animaux sauvages avec la technologie du SHIELD, dit Coulson, mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Je veux découvrir qui est derrière tout ça et y mettre fin.

Pas autant que Barnes. Fils de putes d'HYDRA. Leur quête éternelle pour le prochain super-soldat s'étend à présent sur l'un des animaux les plus malins et plus prédatoriaux de la planète, dont ils devraient en plus avoir disparus. S'il découvre qu'un seul de leur plan implique de près ou de loin un stégosaure, il va les mettre en pièces.

-Moi aussi, répond-il Coulson. Peu importe combien de personnes sont dans le coup, ils doivent vérifier de temps en temps comment se portent les animaux dans le vieux parc. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout s'ils le font souvent ou non. A part les surveiller pendant peut-être des mois, comment les trouver ? J'ai pensé m'infiltrer dans le labo, mais leur sécurité est trop renforcée pour que je ne me fasse pas détecter, et me faire repérer -surtout moi- saboterait toute l'opération.

-Et toi, Skye ? Est-ce que tu peux hacker leur système et y jeter un œil ?

-J'ai déjà essayé cet après-midi, mais leurs serveurs sont vraiment _très_ sécurités. La raison pour laquelle personne d'autre n'a réussi à créer des dinosaures vivants est parce qu'ils ont de multiples couches de protection sur quoi que ce soit qui puisse être un secret d'entreprise. Ils ont gardé tout le monde à l'écart de leur technologie sans la moindre vraie faille pendant plus de vingt ans.

-Est-ce que c'est un non ? Demande Coulson.

-Plutôt un « donnez-moi un double expresso et redemandez moi dans six heures. »

Gamine vantarde. Elle ne lui rappelle décidément personne.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux l'emprunter pendant une de ces heures ? Demande-t-il en désignant Fitz de la tête.

Celui-ci est tellement surpris qu'il tombe pratiquement de sa chaise.

-Moi ? Fait-il. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que toi et moi, Fitz, nous allons faire de la science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Certaines de mes recherches étaient _horribles_. Mes chiens n'ont aucune idée de pourquoi ils ont eu tellement de câlins et de friandises durant l'écriture de ce chapitre.  
>  2\. "Science, Biatch."


	8. Lola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gens, LA SCENE POST-GENERIQUE D'ANT-MAN. J'ai du mal à expliquer aux gens qui ne sont pas investis dans le MCU pourquoi je ne vais pas bien du tout en ce moment.
> 
> Un chapitre deux fois plus long aujourd'hui.

Le laboratoire est sous terre, comme le reste de la base du SHIELD, et Barnes a un moment de vertige quand il y entre. Tous les laboratoires ne lui font pas cet effet-là. La couveuse de Jurassic World, avec ses écrans tactiles et ses hologrammes partout ne lui posait pas de problème : c'était comme quelque chose tout droit sorti des pulps de son enfance, brillant, lumineux, pleins de rêves du futur. Mais ce labo-là, avec ses murs de briques sans fenêtres et les lumières trop puissantes au-dessus de tables en acier en est le total opposé : la froide réalité de son propre passé.

Il se réveillait dans des pièces comme celle-là, des bunkers et des chambres fortes reconvertis pour contenir le caisson de cryogénisation et la Chaise. Quand il reprenait conscience, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête: connaître sa mission, l'accomplir. L'objectif n'avait pas plus d'importance que l'identité de celui qui la lui donnait. Lukin, Zemo, Oberheuser, Pierce, Strucker, Gao : ils devenaient le centre de son univers. Le Soldat avait besoin d'approbation, la recherchait comme une drogue. Il lui fallait une tâche à accomplir ; plus celle-ci était difficile, mieux c'était, parce que le risque le forçait à se concentrer et repoussait les fragments de souvenirs d'autres lieux et d'autres époques hors de son esprit. Mais quand il en avait terminé, quand ils lui disaient qu'il avait bien fait -quand Lukin lui tapotait l'épaule et disait «  Пять баллов, Петру́шка » ; ou quand Pierce le regardait dans les yeux et lui disait que son travail était un don- c'était le seul moment où l'esprit du Soldat était apaisé, même si cela signifiait qu'ils allaient bientôt le remettre dans la Chaise.

-A...agent Barnes ? Balbutie Fitz en faisant un pas en arrière. Est-ce que...

-Juste une minute.

Il pose la main de métal contre la table, parce qu'elle ne tremblera pas comme sa main droite, et se donne un moment pour inspirer profondément.

« Désolé », dit-il. « J'ai eu un vertige. Je dois être plus fatigué que je...merde ! »

L'hologramme ne montre que les doigts et une partie de la paume, mais c'est indéniablement sa main, dessinée d'une lumière bleue, flottant dans l'air à soixante centimètres devant lui, presque à hauteur de ses yeux. La table entière doit être un scanner. Il agite les doigts et l'hologramme se brouille, comme de la neige sur un vieil écran de télévision.

-Ne faites pas ça, dit Fitz, qui peut invoquer toute l'autorité d'un fou d'électronique quand une machine est en jeu. Ça gaspille l'énergie de l'holotable. Si vous êtes prêt à me laisser scanner le bras, posez-le sur la table et laissez-moi prendre une image complète.

Holotable. D'accord.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un scannait tout son corps là-dessus ?

-Rien de particulier, on fait ça tout le temps. C'est plus sûr qu'un IRM. Il vous faudrait monter sur la table pour...oh, on fait ça, alors ? Alors allongez-vous.

C'est ridiculement difficile de rester immobile quand quelqu'un vous dit de le faire. Il se force à rester calme avec obstination, inspirant profondément, jusqu'à ce que Fitz dise : « C'est bon », puis il se relève, et le scan reste : ses os et muscles sont tous dessinés dans la lumière bleue. Fitz lui jette un coup d'oeil, puis tend la main vers l'espace au-dessus de la table et fait un geste compliqué qui zoome sur le bras et l'épaule.

-Eh bien, voyez-vous ça.

Barnes le voit, et se sent un peu nauséeux. Il est habitué à voir le revêtement extérieur du bras, avec l'étoile rouge sur l'épaule, mais n'a jamais regardé de très près quand ils l'ouvraient pour le réparer. Maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, le bras de métal ne ressemble en rien à un bras. Il s'était toujours imaginé une base semblable à un os, même si ce n'était que des supports métalliques. Mais non, juste des câbles, des vis et des plaques renforcées jusqu'à l'épaule, où une boule de métal s'insère dans l'os pâle de sa clavicule.

Barnes est aussi quasi certain que quand il est tombé, la fracture était plus près du coude que de l'épaule. Mais merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'HYDRA s'embêterait à garder de l'os et du sang quand ils pouvaient tout couper et remplacer par une machine ? Pas étonnant que son épaule lui ait tout le temps fait mal quand il sortait de cryo. Elle est prise dans une chose en métal glacé qui n'a même pas l'air humaine.

-Ils ont raccordé vos nerfs auxilliaires à la structure métallique, fait Fitz en montrant un amas de lignes qui ressemble exactement à un autre amas de ligne aux yeux de Barnes. « C'est...fou. Fou et un peu génial. Enfin, je ne vais pas trancher le coude de Coulson pour accéder au nerf ulnaire. Quelqu'un d'autre peut s'en charger. »

-Comment tu zoomes sur ce truc ? Demande-t-il.

Fitz fait un autre mouvement ; Barnes observe, puis tend la main et inverse le geste pour zoomer de nouveau. Il le recentre deux fois avant d'avoir son crâne juste devant eux, et puis (ça fait bizarre, il ne va pas le cacher) il fait une pichenette de la main comme Fitz l'a fait, et tout disparaît à l'exception de l'image de son cerveau.

_Ha ! Tu as vu ça, Rogers ? J'en ai bien un. Je t'avais dit que je pouvait le prouver._ Il essaie de tourner l'image dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, mais il ne parvient qu'à la faire tourner lentement sur elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce...commence-t-il, avant d'hésiter devant une question aussi énorme, et reformule : où est la partie qui fait de moi _moi_  ?

Il aurait peut-être dû demander ça à un vrai docteur, mais il n'est pas surpris que Fitz le sache.

-Vous voulez dire où est le centre de la personnalité dans le cerveau ? Euh, c'est compliqué, mais...je suppose qu'on pourrait dire cette partie ?

-A quoi ressemble une lésion cérébrale ? (en voyant Fitz hésiter, il soupire) Ne te fiche pas de moi, Fitz. Je serais débile de penser que je suis sorti de cette Chaise sans aucun dégât.

Avec réticence, Fitz indique un point sombre et dense sur le scan, quelque chose qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une marque de brûlure, et Barnes inspire. C'est très éloigné de l'autre endroit. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce moment à quel point ça l'inquiétait. Bien sûr, _lui_ pense qu'il se rapproche de l'ancien James Buchanan Barnes de Brooklyn, New York, USA, mais comment savoir s'il se trompe ? L'implication de ce scan, le minuscule et douloureux espoir qu'il lui donne, c'est que quelque part sous les couches de traumatismes et de conditionnement, il y a encore une part de Bucky Barnes qu'HYDRA n'a pas pu arracher. La prochaine fois, c'est ce que verra Steve, et pas un étranger dans le corps d'un ami.

-Vous savez, dit Fitz, ignorant de la crise qu'il vient tout juste d'éviter, ce qui est intéressant avec les cerveaux, c'est à quel point ils sont malléables. Parfois, quand une partie est endommagée, les neurones peuvent passer outre, et ré-apprendre. Ce n'est probablement pas une surprise que vos blessures touchent l'accès à la mémoire à long terme au lieu de la création de souvenirs. Je me demande si HYDRA a dû faire ça (il pointe la marque de brûlure) encore et encore parce qu'ils savaient que vous continueriez à guérir.

Barnes est touché. Fitz croit qu'il essayait de se souvenir de Bucky. C'est dommage qu'il se trompe ; le Soldat essayait justement de ne penser à rien d'autre que la mission pour laquelle il avait été réveillé. Ce n'est rien d'autre que le sérum de Zola dans son corps, qui répare son cerveau en dépit des mêmes tarés qui l'ont brisé. Mais ces gens du SHIELD continuent d'être bon envers lui, en ayant foi en lui au moment où il s'y attend le moins.

-Merci pour ça, dit-il en désignant le scan. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin de revoir le bras.

-C'était tout ce que vous vouliez dire par « science » ? proteste Fitz, l'air légèrement offensé. Un scan ? Je pensais que vous auriez quelque chose d'intéressant en tête. Que vous vouliez que je construise un lance-grenade qui lance des bébés T-rex ou quelque chose du genre.

-Eh bien, si tu en as un en réserve, dit Barnes avec un sourire qui le surprend lui-même. Je pensais que regarder un cerveau _c'était_ beaucoup de science. Je suis né en 1917, souviens-toi, et avoir reçu tous ces trucs ne veut pas dire que je comprend comment ils fonctionnent. Le plus grand exploit scientifique de mon existence jusqu'ici a été de tendre une clé à pipe à Howard Stark.

-Vous avez rencontré Howard Stark ? _Le_ Howard Stark ?

Deux fois, en fait, et il semble qu'aujourd'hui n'est qu'une liste de moments où il regrette d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule. Il peut regarder d'un œil froid la plupart des assassinats du Soldat : ça ne l'absout pas de sa responsabilité, mais, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, quelqu'un d'autre s'en serait chargé. Mais quand il s'est souvenu de celui-là (une porte de voiture écrasée, l'odeur âcre de l'essence et du bourbon, un manteau de fourrure trempé de sang) il lui avait fallu des jours avant de s'en remettre. Cet assassinat-là était personnel.

Mais ça ne sert à rien de ne penser qu'aux pires moments, non ? C'est à lui de décider s'il va rester allongé sur le sol pendant le reste de sa vie ou accepter ce qu'il a fait, se ressaisir, et travailler à sa rédemption. S'il veut se souvenir des bons moments, et pourquoi il est parti à la guerre en premier lieu.

-Je l'ai rencontré une fois, dit-il très lentement, prononçant chaque mot avec effort. Stark Expo, à New York. J'allais partir au front, me battre contre les Nazis, la dernière chose au monde que j'avais envie de faire. Je n'avais aucune idée si j'allais rentrer un jour, et Steve...Steve avait l'air d'avoir perdu le morceau de son cerveau qui lui permettait de voir à quel point j'avais la trouille. Je l'ai traîné à l'expo parce que je voulais lui montrer qu'il y avait tout un futur possible, après la guerre. Que Steve pourrait faire partie de ceux qui le construiraient. Et puis Howard Stark est arrivé sur la scène et il faut que tu imagines, il y a la guerre mais il s'en fout, il monte sur la scène et il _fait une voler une voiture._ Et tout d'un coup, le futur te paraît beaucoup plus proche, tu vois ? Peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir, peut-être qu'un gamin terrifié de Brooklyn peut survivre à la guerre et rentrer chez lui.  
« Et puis un an plus tard, tout d'un coup, on est à Londres et Steve me dit : « Buck, je doit passer voir Howard Stark à propos d'un truc, tu veux venir ? » (il pouffe) Il me demande si _moi_ je veux rencontrer le type qui construit des voitures volantes. Tu penserais que quelqu'un comme moi, qui tire Captain America des combats perdus d'avance, ne serait pas du genre à être en admiration, mais j'entre et je peux pas prononcer un mot. Alors Steve commence à me présenter, et Stark dit : « Il y a une seule chose qu'il m'intéresse pour l'instant, Rogers : est-ce que votre ami est légèrement moins inutile que vous avec les machines ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aimerais qu'il me trouve ma clé à pipe calibre 3-8 »

Fitz éclate de rire, et Dieu que c'est agréable. Il n'a pas autant parlé depuis des années, et le gamin écoute patiemment et attentivement chacun de ses mots, même ceux sur lesquels il hésite.

-Vous l'avez trouvée ?

-Ouaip. Après un moment je me suis détendu et j'ai commencé à lui parler, aussi. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que lui et moi avions plus en commun que Steve et lui, d'un certain côté. On a pu faire marcher la voiture et la voir voler à nouveau. Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, parce qu'une semaine après il a fait un tour avec, bourré, l'a écrasée dans Trafalgar Square et s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital. Et c'était la fin des voitures volantes, ce qui est vachement triste, parce que je dois l'avouer, un futur avec des dinosaures, c'est pas mal, mais j'aurais aimé revoir une voiture qui vole.

Soudainement, Fitz a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-D'accord, fait-il. Écoutez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose, mais vous devez me jurer de ne _jamais_ dire à Coulson que c'était mon idée.

 

   
-C'était l'idée de Fitz, dit-il trente minutes plus tard.

Il est assis au volant d'une Corvette rouge cerise qui flotte à cinquante centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il n'a même pas besoin de la conduire. Il se contente de rester assis au volant, laissant le moteur ronronner sous le capot. C'est la plus belle chose qu'il a jamais vue de toute sa vie, même en incluant le bébé stégosaure.

Pas étonnant que l'expression de Coulson soit celle d'un homme en conflit avec lui-même. Un fan de Captain America déchiré entre faire plaisir au meilleur ami de Cap et risquer des dégâts irrémédiables à sa voiture. Et il voit ça depuis une voiture volante. C'est _génial_.

Barnes referme lentement les doigts gauche sur le volant, et Coulson blêmit.

-Sortez de Lola, Barnes, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Barnes repasse le levier de vitesse en mode parking pour faire atterrir la voiture, coupe le moteur et jette les clés à Coulson, qui les attrape d'un air pétrifié.

-Sérieusement, n'en voulez pas à Fitz, fait-il. C'est vous qui m'avez invité dans votre base, en sachant que je suis à la fois adorable et terrifiant. Comment votre équipe était sensée me résister ? Désolé Phil, mais c'est de votre faute.

La dernière partie est destinée à May. Elle et Skye sont dans le couloir derrière Coulson, et il est certain que pendant une seconde, May était vraiment en train de rire.

Coulson leur lance un regard signifiant on en parlera plus tard, et à Bucky un air de pure trahison tandis qu'il sort de la voiture et rejoint le reste de l'équipe.

-Met-le au courant, Skye, ordonne-t-il.

Celle-ci se dirige vers l'holotable du garage et y branche son ordinateur à l'aide d'une prise sur le côté. Des mots et des images bleutés apparaissent devant eux.

-La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je ne peux pas accéder aux serveurs d'ici, explique-t-elle. Ils utilisent un cryptage de niveau militaire, mais je pourrais y arriver si j'y avais accès sur place quelque part dans le labo lui-même.

Barnes commence immédiatement à faire un inventaire mental.

-Le bâtiment est ouvert aux touristes, mais il faudra une distraction, un moyen de couper les caméras de sécurité, puis l'accès des employés...ce sont des scanners biométrique, alors il faudra sans doute une empreinte de main... et enfin un plan d'extraction. Alors, le plan du bâtiment et le réseau électrique...

-On y arrivera, intervient May. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le SHIELD accomplit ce genre de mission.

-...mais ensuite, une fois entrés, combien de temps on a ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on recherche ? On ne va pas trouver un dossier marqué « expériences secrètes d'HYDRA, ne pas ouvrir ». Il y a, quoi, une centaine d'employés dans ce labo ?

-Ça, c'est la bonne nouvelle. J'ai limité la recherche à la seule personne qui crypte beaucoup ses messages. Il a aussi plus d'accès qu'il n'en faut pour pouvoir faire sortir des dinosaures du laboratoire jusque dans la zone interdite (Skye sélectionne un des dossiers projeté au-dessus de la table, et une photo apparaît) C'est l'Ingénieur en Chef de la Génétique de tout le parc. Il s'appelle...

-Henry Wu, finit Barnes.

Tout les regards se tournent vers lui, mais il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Ses yeux sont rivés sur la photo d'un homme en blouse blanche. Il sourit, devant l'une de ces cuves remplies d'os et de câbles. C'est juste pour le spectacle, ils ne s'en servent même pas pour construire les dinosaures, mais HYDRA ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre des choses dans des cuves, pas vrai ? L'homme a l'air intelligent, mais aussi insupportablement suffisant. Ou peut-être que ce sont juste ses souvenirs qui parlent.

-Je le connais, dit-il. Et tu as raison, Skye. Henry Wu est HYDRA jusqu'à la moelle. C'est le seul qui pourrait avoir l'idée d'utiliser des raptors comme des armes. J'aurais dû le deviner plus tôt. J'aurais dû me souvenir que...

-Barnes, l'interrompt Coulson. Votre main, je vous prie.

Surpris, Barnes baisse les yeux, et se force à desserrer la main. Un des moteurs du bras en métal a un grincement de protestation, et ce n'est pas étonnant. Il y a une empreinte de quatre doigts sur le bord des dix centimètres d'acier de la table.

-Je connais Henry Wu, répète-t-il.

Ils attendent qu'il en dise plus, mais il en est incapable.

Il y a un bref silence, puis Coulson dit :

-J'approuve le plan proposé par Skye. Il nous faut rassembler des preuves que Wu travaille pour HYDRA, afin de l'arrêter et l'amener devant la justice. Est-ce que cela vous va, Agent Barnes ?

Agent Barnes. C'était aussi subtil qu'une brique jetée à travers une vitre, hein ? Il pouvait être Bucky Barnes, Agent du SHIELD, et arrêter Wu pour le faire juger et, à partir de là, faire confiance au système judiciaire. Ou bien il pouvait tuer Wu, et prouver qu'il est toujours le Soldat de l'Hiver.

_C'est ta chance de montrer que tu es plus que ce qu'ils ont fait de toi_ , lui dit une voix dans sa tête qui ressemble suspicieusement à celle de Steven Grant Rogers.

_Oh, allez, Barnes_ , rétorque une voix qui sonne plus comme la sienne. _Il n'y a aucune chance que la justice fasse payer Wu pour ce qu'il a fait, mais tu sais mieux que n'importe qui qu'il y a un moyen de s'assurer qu'un homme comme lui ne fasse plus de mal à personne. Ça commence et ça finit par deux dans la poitrine et une dans la tête._

Il inspire profondément.

-Vous avez raison, Directeur. La mission est de le capturer et de le maîtriser, dit-il en regardant Coulson droit dans les yeux. Nous allons trouver des preuves de ce qu'il a fait et le remettre aux autorités pour qu'il fasse face à la justice.

Et quand Coulson hoche sèchement la tête et se détourne, Barnes se demande lequel d'eux deux est le plus convaincu qu'il ment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, je sais que ce chapitre ne contient pas assez de dinosaures, désolée. J'arriverais bientôt à la partie de l'histoire qui coincide avec le film et là on va pouvoir s'amuser.
> 
> Astuce : essayez de dire « baby T-rexes » à voix haute avec un accent écossais. Ça m'a beaucoup amusée.


	9. Anomalie de Confinement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My milkshake brings all the biomechanically enhanced assassins to the yard.

La mission du laboratoire se déroule sans accroc. Barnes et Skye font la queue pour la visite qui a lieu une fois par heure. Ils ont « oooh » devant les œufs de dinosaures comme des touristes (il n'avouera jamais ne pas avoir fait semblant d'être fasciné quand ils assistent à l'éclosion d'un œuf de ptéranodon), et quand ils se rapprochent des portes réservées au personnel, Barnes murmure « Go » et May, cachée près des disjoncteurs au-dehors appuie sur le bouton d'un joli petit gadget du SHIELD qui coupe le courant dans tout le bâtiment. La brève interruption enclenche une réinitialisation des verrous de la porte et des caméras de sécurités avant que le générateur de secours ne se mette en marche, et Skye se glisse à travers la porte pour glisser une carte dans un des ordinateurs qui installe une petite porte de derrière bien pratique dans le système de sécurité. Le plus dur que Barnes ait à faire est de distraire quelques gardes jusqu'à ce que Skye soit de retour dans le groupe, et vu que tous les civils présents s'agitent et se plaignent de l'interruption, ce n'est pas très compliqué.

Somme toute, c'est une bonne matinée de travail, surtout lorsqu'on rencontre à la sortie un représentant du parc qui se confond en excuses et donne à tout le monde un bon pour un dîner gratuit en guise de compensation. Barnes se souvient trop bien de la Grande Dépression pour refuser de la nourriture gratuite, alors Skye et lui se retrouvent dans un endroit nommé Margaritaville, qui leur sert un cheeseburger acceptable. Quand elle découvre qu'il n'en a jamais goûté, Skye lui commande la boisson dont l'endroit tire son nom, mais il lui suffit d'une gorgée pour décider que s'il pouvait toujours se soûler, il ne choisirait pas du liquide d'allumage parfumé au citron pour le faire. Il la repousse à l'autre bout de la table et commande un milkshake fraise à la place.

-On dirait une mauvaise blague, fait Skye à l'intention de celui au SHIELD qui les écoute. L'assassin le plus terrifiant du monde entre dans un bar et commande de la glace à la framboise. C'est presque gênant.

-Essaie un peu de passer soixante-dix ans sans un milkshake et on verra si c'est toujours ce que tu penses. (Barnes l'avale presque en une seule gorgée parce qu'il sait que ça va l'énerver, et parce que le froid ne lui monte plus à la tête, le principal avantage à être un super soldat génétiquement amélioré. Encore mieux, je vais t'emmener à Brooklyn et t'acheter un egg cream*. Les fontaines de soda existent toujours, hein ?

-Egg cream ? Ça a l'air écœurant.

-Si par «écœurant», tu veux dire « la meilleure boisson de la planète. »

-J'essaierais votre boisson dégoûtante si vous me dites pourquoi vous en voulez tellement à Henry Wu.

Merde. Ce n'est pas qu'il se sentait tout léger et insouciant après hier, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il faisait bonne figure.

-Non, rétorque-t-il.

-Je n'aime pas m'engager dans quelque chose sans en connaître tout les faits.

-Les faits, c'est que Wu est un homme _très mauvais_. Arrête d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

-De toute façon, je saurais tout dès que j'aurais accès à ses dossiers.

-Alors ce ne sera pas de ma faute si tu fais des cauchemars, dit-il doucement.

Skye a l'air perturbée, mais elle se reprend et lui fait la tête, reportant son attention sur la tablette posée sur la table, à fouiller parmi les données.

-On va voir.

Il en doute. Il n'y a aucune raison que Wu conserve des dossiers vieux de vingt ans concernant une expérience ratée de l'HYDRA sur le serveur de son employeur actuel. Mais il n'a pas envie de se lancer dans une dispute.

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Demande-t-il en jetant un œil sur la tablette.

-Je copie tous les fichiers de Wu pour le SHIELD. Puis je vais lancer un algorithme pour voir ce qu'on a. (elle jette un regard circulaire au restaurant). J'irais sans doute plus vite si on sort d'ici et qu'on va quelque part avec moins de pompage du wifi. Ça commence à se remplir.

En effet, et la foule qui envahit le restaurant n'est qu'un peu moins dense à l'extérieur. Barnes commence à se sentir nerveux, et pas seulement parce qu'il déteste les foules. Le parc est conçu pour contenir beaucoup de gens sans qu'ils se sentent à l'étroit, et ce mouvement de foule est suspect.

-Une seconde, dit-il à Skye. Je vais voir ça.

Il se fraie un chemin à coup de coudes à travers la foule (un bras en métal est _super utile_ pour ça, même avec des bandages et une écharpe) jusqu'à la barrière qui entoure le mini-zoo.

-Hé, Alisha ! appelle-t-il.

Elle est là, juste comme il l'espérait. Elle est en train d'aider un petit enfant à descendre d'un… est-ce que c'est un tout, tout petit brontosaure ? C'est _effectivement_ un petit brontosaure et il va à coup sûr aller le regarder de plus près plus tard.

-Hé, fait Alisha qui le reconnaît. Vous êtes toujours là ! Team stégosaure, hein ?

-Meilleur dinosaure du monde, acquiesce-t-il. Il y a du monde tout d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alisha fait la moue.

-Ils ont tout fermé au nord de la volière. Il y a eu une alerte générale à la radio il y a quelques minutes. C'est horrible, quand ça arrive. Tout le monde s'amasse au milieu du parc, même s'il y a plein d'autres attractions encore ouvertes.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ?

-Oh, sans doute un orage ou une tempête tropicale en approche. Ça arrive de temps en temps. (elle lui jette un regard, sourit, et se penche vers lui) Même si parfois, c'est parce qu'un dinosaure s'est échappé.

-Vous me faites marcher ?

Il prend l'air charmeur du vieux Bucky, et, étonnamment, ça fonctionne. Elle lui donne le scoop exclusif :

-Les pachycéphalosaures ont tendance à s'échapper. Vous savez, ceux avec de gros os sur le crâne ? Ils cognent tout le temps des trucs avec leurs tête, et de temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux coupe le courant d'une barrière et ils partent faire un tour. La direction a toujours peur qu'ils chargent une Jeep ou quelque chose comme ça, alors ils ferment tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils les ramènent.

-Est-ce que d'autres dinosaures se sont déjà échappés ?, dit-il en tentant d'avoir l'air convenablement ébahi.

-Oui, il appellent ça une « anomalie de confinement », répond-elle avec un rire de dédain. Ça n'est jamais arrivé avec un carnivore, ceci dit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne va se faire manger aujourd'hui.

-Merci de me le dire, dit-il, avant de risquer une petite vérité sur lui: je n'aime pas tellement les foules.

-Je le comprend. Eh bien, vous pourriez essayer le jardin botanique. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui sont fascinés par les vieilles plantes.

-Merci. Je vais peut-être essayer.

Barnes retourne vers Skye, qui lui donne un petit coup sur son épaule non-métallique.

-Regardez-vous, le taquine-t-elle. James Barnes, homme à femmes. Vous lui plaisez.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. (il enclenche le transmetteur de la minuscule oreillette qu'il portait pour la mission du matin, commodément dissimulée sous ses cheveux) Barnes à Coulson. Vous me recevez ?

-Inutile d'appliquer le protocole radio avec des oreillettes, Barnes, répond Coulson, amusé.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois vérifier. Je veux que May emmène Skye dans un endroit sûr pour qu'elle puisse continuer à travailler.

-Ok, alors d'une, je peux réussir à trouver mon chemin dans un parc d'attraction, proteste Skye, et de deux, euh, non, je viens avec vous.

-Non, parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois mes yeux, fait-il, et lève son poignet, révélant le bracelet traceur qui ressemble à un Fitbit. Tu peux me suivre à la trace avec ce truc, non ? Je veux que tu accèdes à l'image satellite et que tu me fasse savoir si quelque chose vient vers moi. Dinosaure ou humain.

-Vous pensez que c'est une distraction pour qu'ils puissent aller récolter des dinosaures la zone interdite, dit May, apparaissant à côté de lui si naturellement qu'elle aurait pu être là depuis le début. Il n'est pas vraiment surpris qu'elle emploie la même technique que cette Romanoff, ni qu'elle ne perde pas de temps pour qu'il le confirme. « Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen quelconque de vous empêcher d'aller voir ça tout seul ? »

-Non.

-Est-ce que vous y allez pour inspecter l'opération ou l'arrêter ?

Si Wu se montre, Barnes va le tuer, évidemment, mais ça ne va sans doute pas se produire. Ces jours-ci, il doit y avoir bien assez de trouffions d'HYDRA pour faire le sale boulot pour lui, et Barnes n'a aucun problème à laisser les sous-fifres vivre de longues vies dans des prisons fédérales.

-Surveillance uniquement. Pour le moment, je ne vais pas intervenir.

-Alors vous allez avoir besoin d'équipement d'enregistrement pour rassembler des preuves que nous pourrons utiliser plus tard, dit-elle, et lui tend un objet à l'air technologiquement avancé qui se situe quelque part entre les lunettes de soleil et les lunettes tactiques, avec une petite caméra intégrée sur un côté. « Et ceci », (elle lui donne un duffel bag), « c'est au cas où vous rencontreriez encore de la vie sauvage. »

Barnes ouvre le sac, regarde à l'intérieur, et dit :

-Melinda May, si vous n'étiez pas déjà prise, je vous embrasserais.

-De quelle arme s'agit-il ? Demande Coulson avec lassitude.

-Le M4, répond May.

-Rappelez-moi de ne jamais mettre Barnes et Barton dans la même pièce.

-Allez-y, Barnes, dit-elle. Et ne vous faites pas blesser, je n'ai pas envie de vous sortir de là une nouvelle fois.

-Je ferais attention.

Il est un peu surpris qu'elle n'insiste pas pour venir avec lui, mais soit elle ne voit pas l'intérêt de son plan, soit elle lui fait confiance. Il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger pour savoir laquelle des possibilités est la bonne. Il a une mission à accomplir.

Le monorail fonctionne toujours, ramenant des retardataires hors de la zone fermée, ce qui veux dire qu'il peut l'y emmener directement. L'arrêt le plus proche de la zone interdite est presque désert. Il évite facilement la sécurité du parc, après quoi c'est une courte randonnée sur un terrain facile jusqu'au mur. Pas d'herbivores dans cette zone : peut-être qu'HYDRA leur a fait peur. Alors qu'il approche du mur, il retire l'écharpe pour libérer le bras en métal, sort son fusil du sac, et enfile les lunettes ; il suppose que le SHIELD va vouloir regarder ça en direct.

Barnes a déjà fait des douzaines de missions d'infiltrations comme celle-là et ne s'est jamais fait prendre. Le plus souvent, il n'était même pas repéré jusqu'après l'assassinat. Et à Jurassic World, il est peu probable que l'ennemi soit sur ses gardes, pas s'ils sont tellement sûrs d'eux qu'il procèdent à cette récolte en plein jour. Il espère que ça sera un jeu d'enfant. Mais bien sûr, il ne croit pas qu'il va avoir autant de chance. Dès qu'il arrive en vue du mur, il réalise que quelque chose ne va pas et ralentit l'allure.

-Merde. Skye, tu vois ça ?

Sa voix est ténue dans l'oreillette.

-Le grand trou dans le mur là où devrait se trouver une porte de six mètres de haut ? C'est assez dur de ne pas le voir. Bucky, je commence à penser que ce n'est peut-être pas une simple diversion.

-Sans blague.

A supposer que le Hulk n'est pas à Isla Nublar, il n'y a qu'une seule explication.

« Fitz, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de quel genre de dinosaure pourrait faire ce genre de dégât ? »

-Je dirais les très gros, lui répond-il.

Merci, l'équipe. Super utile.

-Bucky, je crois vraiment que vous devriez sortir de là, le prévient Skye.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose sur le radar près de ma position ? Humain ou dinosaure ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors je continue la mission. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la zone interdite ?

-Eh bien, je ne trouve aucun nouveau dinosaure, l'informe Skye, mais il ne reste que huit vélociraptors en vie maintenant. Ça…n'est pas très bon. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont sortis en même temps que d'autres dinosaures... mais s'il y a quelque chose là-dedans qui tue des raptors...

-Ou bien HYDRA en a déjà pris une partie, souligne Barnes. Et cette porte détruite, c'est eux qui l'ont fait. Ou alors ils ont été incompétents et ont affolé leur animal cible, et se sont retrouvés avec des complications. J'ai...

_été cet animal_

« ...déjà vu ça. »

-Cette porte a l'air d'avoir été arrachée de ce côté, dit Coulson.

C'est le cas, et il sait que son histoire ne colle pas. Son instinct lui dit que c'est bien plus qu'un simple complot d'HYDRA qui aurait mal tourné, mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. _S'en tenir à la mission._

Il entre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* ndt : un egg-cream = sirop de chocolat, lait et eau gazeuse, originaire de Brooklyn. Pas la moindre trace d’œuf ni de crème. Je serais curieuse d'y goûter._


	10. Enfants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore plus de spoilers pour Jurassic World si vous n'avez pas encore vu le film.

-Vous vous rapprochez des bâtiments de l'ancien parc, lui dit Skye dans l'oreillette, et je n'ai que deux humains dans la zone, juste au nord-est de votre position. Ils sont dans ce qui a l'aie d'être d'être un garage derrière le vieux centre d'accueil des visiteurs.

Barnes vérifie l'état de ses armes pour la cinquième fois en vingt minutes : le M4, le pistolet qu'il a récupéré après son combat contre May, quatre couteaux dans des fourreaux dissimulés. C'est loin d'être assez de couteaux, mais il était seulement sensé jouer au touriste aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas en faire trop. Tout de même, ça plus son bras en métal devraient être plus que suffisant pour se débarrasser de douze combattants non-améliorés. Alors d'où vient ce fourmillement à l'arrière de sa nuque ?

-De la vie sauvage dans les environs ?

-Quatre raptors à un peu plus d'un kilomètre se dirigeant dans votre direction, mais rien d'autre plus près.

-Prévenez-moi si ça change. J'y vais.

Barnes inspecte ce qui avait été le centre d'accueil des visiteurs de Jurassic Parc. Le bâtiment est relativement en bon état, si on considère qu'il a été exposé aux éléments des tropiques pendant vingt ans sans réparations. Il y entre prudemment, hors de vue, puis escalade le mur pour monter sur le toit, en posant le pied prudemment (il est heureux d'avoir ignoré les protestations de Skye comme quoi il ne faisait pas assez touriste et d'avoir tout de même gardé les bottes) De là-haut, il entend deux voix ainsi que des bruits métalliques. Il y a un déclic, puis un bourdonnement, et enfin un grognement de frustration accompagné d'un bruit de caoutchouc qui pourrait être un coup de pied dans un pneu.

-OK, fait l'une des voix. Pose-le par là. On va réessayer dans une minute.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ça va mieux marcher dans une minute ? Dit la seconde, et Barnes se glace.

Il doit se tromper. Il lui faut une confirmation visuelle. Il agrippe le haut de l'encadrement de la porte avec la main de métal et se penche sur le bord, baissant la tête pour jeter un regard tête en bas dans le garage.

-это пиздец, souffle-t-il, en même temps que Skye pousse une exclamation de surprise.

Ce n'est pas HYDRA du tout. Ce sont des _enfants_. Et ils n'ont aucune idée qu'une meute de vélociraptors se dirige droit sur eux.

 

   
Barnes se redresse alors que Skye s'affole dans son oreillette.

-Bucky, est-ce que ce sont des enfants ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils...pourquoi est-ce que...

-Où sont les raptors ? siffle-t-il.

-Ils se rapprochent. Peut-être cinq cent mètres maintenant. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Barnes passe le M4 en mode dispersion, s’aplatit sur le toit avec la crosse du fusil appuyée contre son épaule, et se prépare au combat.

La végétation est épaisse, et ces raptors y sont nés. Il laisse son regard parcourir le paysage, attendant un mouvement visible, et est récompensé lorsque la première tête surgit des herbes hautes. Barnes a déjà fait mouche de deux fois plus loin. Il vise et appuie sur la gâchette.

La tête du raptor explose.

Le M4 est équipé d'un silencieux, mais les coups de feu sont tout de même audibles, et le bruit en dessous stoppe abruptement.

-Zach, tu as entendu ? Demande la voix la plus jeune, mais Barnes ne s'en inquiète pas. Les autres raptors se sont redressés, en alerte, mais ce n'est pas un combat équitable pour eux. _Pop-pop-pop_ et le second vole en arrière, _pop-pop-pop_ et le troisième s'effondre, _pop-pop-pop_ et le quatrième démontre un sens commun inédit et s'enfuit en ventre à terre, mais il le touche au flanc et lorsque son corps bascule sur le côté, il tire encore là où il pense trouver le cœur.

Il doit avoir raison, parce qu'il n'y a plus aucun mouvement dans les buissons, et que Skye se remet à respirer.

-Je crois que c'est bon, fait-elle. Ils ne bougent plus sur le scan.

Tant mieux. Parce que maintenant que les gamins sont en sécurité, Barnes est furieux. Il glisse le M4 sur son épaule, descend du toit -il atterrit durement qu'il ne pensait sur sa jambe blessée, ce qui ne fait rien pour améliorer son humeur-, remonte les lunettes sur son front et déboule dans le garage en lançant:

-Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, espèce d'idiots ?

Les enfants ont dû l'entendre marcher sur le toit, mais ils font quand même un bond lorsqu'ils le voient, et le plus âgé (un grand maigre aux cheveux noirs) pousse le plus petit blond derrière lui. Oh, tant mieux, parce que ça ne lui rappelle rien du tout.

-Éloignez-vous de mon frère, lance-t-il.

De toute évidence, le gosse a plus de couilles que de cervelle.

-Nom de Dieu, comment est-ce que vous êtes entrés dans la zone interdite ? Non, vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fous. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que vous êtes dans la zone interdite ? Vous avez une idée à quel point c'est dangereux d'être ici ?

-On était dans une gyrosphère, dit le plus jeune, mais on a été pourchassé par un très gros dinosaure, du genre, encore plus gros qu'un T-Rex, et il a écrasé la gyrosphère et on a dû sauter d'une falaise pour s'échapper…

-Arrête, Gray, le coupe le plus âgé, qui doit, par élimination, être Zach. On sait pas qui est ce type. Ne lui dit rien du tout.

D'accord, peut-être pas si stupide que ça. Barnes pose un index sur son oreillette et demande :

-La base, vous avez un moyen d'évacuer deux civils ?

-On pourrait envoyer un quinjet, commence Skye.

-Ça grillerait sa couverture, contre May. Elle doit recevoir des regards outrés, parce qu'elle ajoute : « je ne veux pas dire qu'on ne doit pas les faire sortir, mais ça ne sera pas subtil. »

-Elle a raison, approuve Barnes. Si un avion du SHIELD arrive, chaque membre d'HYDRA sur Isla Nublar va disparaître, y compris Wu. (Il balaie du regard le garage, prenant note de la scène qu'il a interrompue, et ajoute:) Attendez une minute. (puis, aux enfants:) Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment en train d'essayer de démarrer une Jeep vieille de vingt ans tous seuls ?

-On a déjà réparé des vieilles voitures avant, dit Zach, sur la défensive.

-Ouais, j'en suis sûr, avec quelques centaines de dollars de pièces neuves. Il ne suffit pas de relancer le moteur. (il se dirige vers la voiture et inspecte rapidement ce qu'il y a sous le capot) Jésus, Marie, Joseph. Le bouchon de radiateur est pourri, les pneus sont pourris, l'essence est probablement pourrie, pas de liquide de refroidissement, pas d'huile, et un animal a fait son nid là-dedans. Si vous aviez par miracle réussi à la faire démarrer, vous niqueriez le moteur en une seconde. Toi, Zach…

Une main en métal vaut bien un garage plein d'outils pour désosser un moteur. Il jette le bouchon de radiateur au gamin et lui dit :

« Va fouiller un peu voir si tu peux en trouver en meilleur état, dans une autre voiture ou dans la réserve. Gray...(qui appelle son enfant Gray?) regarde si tu peux trouver des bidons d'essence plein, surtout ceux marqués _marine_ ou stabilisateur quelque chose...eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? De vous faire bouffer ? Allez !

Les enfants s'échangent un regard, puis le regardent, avant d'aller chercher ce qu'il a demandé. Dès qu'ils sont hors de portée d'oreille, Coulson, qui était resté plutôt silencieux jusque là, s’enquiert :

-Est-ce que vous pouvez les faire sortir de là en toute sécurité, Barnes ?

Il fouille le bric-à-brac sur les étagères. Ses doigts se referment sur une bombe : _Répare-Pneu_. Parfait. Il en enduira les pneus en meilleur état en espérant que ça suffira.

-Si je n'arrive pas à faire démarrer cette Jeep, j'irais avec eux, mais je préférerais de loin mettre ces petits salopards dans un véhicule capable de distancer au moins une partie des animaux sauvages. Je n'aime pas trop cette histoire de « très gros dinosaure ».

-Skye ne repère rien de plus gros qu'un raptor dans la zone, dit Coulson. Le garçon pourrait exagérer. Et, Barnes, attention à votre langage. Ce sont des enfants.

Ce type. Un vrai Steve Rogers Junior. «  _Mon Dieu, j'en ai rien à foutre_ *», réplique-t-il, juste pour en rajouter. Il ne rendrait pas justice à son vieil ami Dernier s'il laissait son français rouiller.

-Comment est-ce que vous savez faire tout ça ? Demande Skye.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été un soldat, fait-il en s'agenouillant à côté du premier pneu. Ma famille avait une voiture. On l'avait achetée dans les années vingt à la belle époque, et on a continué à la faire marcher avec tout ce qui nous tombait sous la main durant la Dépression.

Il avait l'intention de s'acheter une voiture à lui, quand il aurait trouvé un job stable et pas trop mal payé. Il avait même choisi celle qu'il voulait : une Studebaker Champion 1941, bleue ciel. Le vieux Bucky Barnes comptait bien emmener les filles faire un tour dans cette voiture, avant que Pearl Harbor ne vienne tout chambouler.

« Ils ont rajouté quelques gadgets depuis, mais un moteur à explosion reste un moteur à explosion. »

-A qui est-ce que tu parles ? Demande Gray, qui est revenu avec un bidon d'essence, qu'il dépose devant Barnes comme un trophée.

-A la sécurité du parc, dit-il sans hésiter.

-Est-ce que tu peux appeler ma tante Claire ? Elle travaille pour le parc aussi.

-Non.

-Si tu travailles pour le parc, pourquoi tu n'as pas d'uniforme ?

-C'était sensé être mon jour de repos.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un bras en métal ?

-Ce n'est pas mon bras, c'est un gant spécial pour réparer les voitures, fait-il, surtout pour voir à quel point il peut mentir effrontément.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as ça mais pas ton uniforme ?

Comment font les gamins pour être à la fois trop intelligents pour leur propre bien et trop stupides pour ne pas se perdre dans une jungle remplie de dinosaures ?

-Et si tu la fermait et me laissait travailler, gamin ?

-Ne parlez pas comme ça à mon frère, dit le plus âgé, qui revient avec un bouchon de radiateur moins abîmé.

_Donnez-moi la force._

-Parlez-moi de ce très gros dinosaure, dit-il.

Peut-être que Slye et Fitz écoutent et pourront savoir ce qu'il affronte, et peut-être qu'il peut distraire le gamin et réussir à travailler tranquille.

Ça fonctionne, en quelque sorte. Gray a l'air d'avoir l'un de ces cerveaux qui analysent tout, ce qui est bien moins énervant lorsque ses dons d'observations ne se concentrent pas sur Barnes. Zach ne lui fait pas confiance (toujours malin de sa part), mais il cesse graduellement de l'éviter et se rend utile en trouvant des outils et des pièces, et va jusqu'à faire quelques suggestions. Barnes ne sait plus combien de temps il passe à ce travail, mais lorsqu'il sort du dessous de la voiture, le visage couvert de graisse et puant l'huile et le liquide de refroidissement, il est plutôt optimiste quand à leurs chances de réussite.

-OK, fait-il à Zach, amène ce chargeur par ici, juste au moment où Skye lui dit à l'oreille : « Bucky, vous avez deux dilophosaures en approche »

Bien sûr.

-Ceux qui crachent et ont des collerettes, hein ?

-Oui. Ils viennent de d'arrêter à à peu près un kilomètre au nord-est. Peut-être qu'ils mangent quelque chose, mais...

-Mais ils sont quand même trop près.

Gray est à l'autre bout du garage, farfouillant parmi des vieilles bouteilles et cannettes et sans doute en grand danger de contacter le tétanos. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouve toujours à devoir s'occuper de gamins en mauvaise posture ? Il se tourne vers Zach qui revient avec le chargeur :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, et il va falloir que j'aille voir. Si tu peux faire démarrer cette voiture, colle ton frère dedans et rentrez droit au parc, d'accord ? Conduire comme ça va sans doute la bousiller, mais ce qui compte, c'est de vous mettre en sécurité, alors ne t'arrête pas à moins qu'elle ne tombe en panne. Et à propos de ton frère...

-Je sais quoi faire, fait Zach en le regardant avec une surprenante sincérité. Je vais le protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. (il marque une pause) Vous avez des frères ?

_Je crois qu'on peut le dire._

-J'en ai un.

-Vous l'avez déjà laissé tomber ?

Il n'aurait pas pu poser une autre question que celle-là ? L'expression de Barnes doit être éloquente, car Zach continue, d'un air pathétique: « C'est de ma faute si Gray est là. Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber une nouvelle fois. »

-Hé, fait Barnes, c'est pas grave de se tromper de temps en temps. Ce qui compte, c'est d'arranger les choses du mieux que tu peux, parce quand tu as un frère, il est avec toi jusqu'au...(il ne peut pas achever cette pensée, alors il se contente de:) Bon, soit prudent.

Il récupère le M4 qu'il avait posé dans un coin, remet les lunettes, et sort.

Il est à cinquante pas du garage quand il entend la voiture démarrer. A cent pas, il l'entend sortir du bâtiment. Il réalise après coup qu'il aurait dû demander à l'adolescent s'il savait conduire une voiture.

-Garde un œil sur eux, Skye, tu veux ? Peut-être appeler la vraie sécurité du parc, s'ils s'attirent de nouveau des ennuis ?

-Pas de problème.

-Merci.

Il devrait être content de voir les enfants s'éloigner, mais il ne savoure pas la victoire. Ce n'est pas qu'il est fatigué, pas avec son métabolisme de super-soldat, mais il n'a plus l'implacabilité du Soldat. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus préoccupé par leur sécurité, c'est plus difficile pour lui d'ignorer son corps qui lui rappelle qu'il a chaud et qu'il a soif, et que sa jambe lui fait toujours mal depuis qu'il s'est mal reçu en descendant du toit. Eh bien, pas de chance, parce qu'il a du travail. Il va s'occuper de ces dinosaures (il n'aime pas l'idée de devoir les tuer, pas plus qu'il n'avait apprécié tuer les raptors, mais mieux vaut ça qu'ils pourchassent les gamins) et il se dirige vers le monorail. Puis il pourra rentrer au parc et s'offrir une bière fraîche, comme il le faisait au bon vieux temps, après une longue journée au garage.

Il entend le bruit avant d'approcher du site, ce rugissement de reptile qui ne ressemble à rien qu'il a jamais rencontré. Les dilophosaures n'ont pas l'air assez gros pour faire un son pareil. Hé, peut-être qu'ils se battent entre eux. Il va rester derrière les arbres et observer la situation pour...

Barnes s'arrête brusquement, parce qu'il n'y a pas deux dinosaures dans la clairière qui lui fait face. Il y en a trois. Deux d'entre eux sont les dilophosaures : l'un est à terre, mort, l'autre pend de la mâchoire d'un...nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? C'est gris-vert, pas du tout comme les autres dinosaures du parc. Il se tient droit comme un T-Rex, mais ses pattes avant ne sont pas courtes et inutiles : elles s'achèvent sur des griffes plus longues que sa main. Sa tête et son dos sont couverts de pics. Sa mâchoire est deux fois plus grande que celle d'un T-Rex, et ses dents...Barnes s'est fait à l'idée de la plupart des dinosaures du parc, mais le _nombre_ de dents sur celui-ci est...qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a vu avant, que ce soit vivant, sous forme de fossile, ou autre chose.

Il tourne son énorme tête droit sur lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes : répare les voitures et les trous dans le scénario depuis 1933.  
> (en fait, le consensus des spécialistes en mécanique à qui j'ai parlé de Jurassic World est que les enfants auraient peut-être pu faire démarrer la Jeep avec assez de chance, mais si on est chanceux à ce point, on n'est sans doute pas perdu en territoire hostile rempli de dinosaures affamés)
> 
> * _en français dans le texte_


	11. Indominus Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : moment à la _Old Yeller_ à la toute fin :'(

Barnes s'enfuit.

Parce qu'être un type dangereux est super quand votre expérience et votre putain de bras en métal font de vous le plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie des types dangereux, mais quand vous venez de tirer à bout portant sur un dinosaure et que vous n'avez réussi qu'à l'énerver, s'enfuir est la meilleure chose à faire.

_C'est quoi cette merde, HYDRA ? Qui créé un dinosaure et se dit « vous savez ce qui serait encore mieux ? S'il était imperméable aux putains de balles ! »_

Skye hurle dans l'oreillette, un monstre de douze mètres de haut lui court après et sa meilleure chance de survie est courir comme un perdu à travers la jungle et ensuite, lorsqu'il est presque sur lui, de faire une glissade en plantant ses doigts en métal dans une racine d'arbre pour faire un virage en épingle. Le monstre ouvre la gueule et il souffle son haleine chaude et puante de dinosaure en plein visage, mais le risque qu'il a pris était justifié : avec une telle masse musculaire, il est incapable de faire volte-face. Il est encore en train de se retourner en s'écrasant contre les arbres qui l'entourent, quand il braque le pistolet sur lui et fait un tir de barrage. Il voit les balles toucher, mais ce qui aurait traversé la chair humaine ne font que rebondir sur ses os ou se logent dans sa peau. Du sang coule de sa tête, mais c'est loin d'être assez pour le faire ralentir.

Le monstre donne un coup de queue qui frappe assez fort un arbre pour en faire trembler les branches. Barnes est de nouveau sur ses pieds et court plus vite qu'il a jamais couru depuis ses jours à l'armée, et au diable le poids de son bras gauche. Il s'enfonce plus profondément dans la jungle, courant en Z pour le forcer à changer de direction, pour l'empêcher d'atteindre sa vitesse de pointe aussi longtemps qu'il peut. Il n'a aucune chance de le distancer : il essaie juste de gagner du temps pendant qu'il cherche quoi faire. Tenir sa position et ouvrir le feu jusqu'à percer sa peau épaisse ? Continuer à esquiver et essayer de l'attirer dans un piège ? _Allez, идиот , que ferait le Soldat ?_

Oh, arrête de te mentir, Barnes. Le Soldat aurait une équipe de six hommes à proximité, au moins deux petits explosifs bien pratiques à la ceinture, et sans doute un lance-grenade.

Le dinosaure est brièvement bloqué entre deux arbres, et il profite de ces précieuses secondes pour tirer à nouveau. Il vise les yeux, mais en dépit de son talent, il essaie de toucher une cible mouvante à un angle impossible, alors il n'est pas surpris de voir la balle manquer. Et puis le dinosaure se libère et se jette à nouveau sur lui.

-C'est quoi cette merde, Skye ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Il n'apparaît pas sur les scans ! Je n'ai jamais quoi que ce soit comme ça avant ! Hurle Skye, hors d'elle. Bucky, sort de là!

Il lui dirait bien que c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire, mais il a besoin de tout son souffle pour courir. Il a une bonne endurance, mais même lui ne peut pas continuer à ce rythme éternellement, et le monstre gagne du terrain, alors il ferait mieux d'avoir une idée très vite.

Et soudain, dans son esprit, le fantôme de Jim Morita lui parle : _« Hé, Barnes, quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à te servir du terrain ? »_

A situation désespérée, mesures désespérées. Il s'arrête tout en haut d'une crête qui s'achève abruptement, et au moment où le dinosaure charge, il se jette en arrière et sur le côté, évitant de justesse de se faire écraser par une énorme patte. Là encore, le monstre ne peut pas tourner assez vite. Son inertie le fait commencer à basculer de l'autre côté de la crête, tentant de s'accrocher avec ses griffes démoniaques. Barnes fait une glissade incontrôlée de l'autre côté de la crête, à travers les buissons, la boue et sans doute de la merde de dinosaure, mais il atterrit dans un ruisseau peu profond et se cache sous des racines épaisses quelques secondes avant que le monstre ne retrouve l'équilibre et reparte à la charge. Il se positionne pour que le canon de son arme pointe vers l'extérieur et s'adosse à un un mur de boue et de rochers avant de se figer, haletant.

_Oh, très malin, James, fait la voix de Monty Falsworth. Sauf que certaines créatures chassent à l'odeur aussi bien qu'à la vue._

Ce dinosaure est peut-être malin, mais l'avoir perdu le rend perplexe, et la perplexité le met en colère. Il peut l'entendre au-dessus de lui, allant et venant à sa recherche. Il pousse un rugissement, et le mammifère minuscule en lui ferme les yeux et _non, pas maintenant, pas maintenant_  ; il sens la panique monter dans sa poitrine, le tremblement familier dans son épaule droite, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il essaie de lutter, mais le dinosaure est encore là-haut, rugit à nouveau et son cœur s'affole, il n'arrive plus à penser, à _respirer_...

_Ouais, t'en as bavé, Jimmy Boy_ , fait Dum Dum Dugan à son oreille. _Personne en doute. Mais je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tu voulais revoir ton pote Steve. Tiens bon encore un peu, et qui sait, peut-être que ton vœu sera exaucé. Abandonne, et t'es fini._

Steve. C'est vrai. S'il perd ton calme et se fait repérer, il ne pourra jamais lui parler de ces soixante-dix dernières années, et Steve passera le reste de sa vie à se poser des questions et sûrement à penser que c'est de sa faute. Alors il doit rester silencieux, pour le bien de Steve.

Le monstre monte et descend de la crête, avec des reniflements humides de reptile. Barnes reste immobile, et respire profondément. A chaque fois que le dinosaure fait un pas, il sent les vibrations parcourir le sol. Il ne peut pas le voir, et l'essence, l'huile, la boue et tout le reste dont il est couvert doit le désorienter, s'il chasse à l'odeur. Alors il fait beaucoup de bruit, pour essayer de l'inciter à sortir. Il rugit de temps en temps, et Barnes serre la main gauche si fort qu'il se demande si ses doigts peuvent se casser après tout. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes passées convaincu qu'il ne peut pas le supporter une seconde de plus, le bruit change. Il ne piétine plus, ne renifle plus. Il reste silencieux ; il écoute, Barnes en est persuadé. Il retient sa respiration. Puis il l'entend lui aussi : trop loin pour en distinguer les mots, mais c'est une voix humaine, chargée de colère ou de frustration, à laquelle répond une autre voix.

On, non. D'autres civils malchanceux qui se sont retrouvés dans la zone interdite, ou une équipe d'HYDRA ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça change tout, parce que ce n'est plus seulement sa survie qui est en jeu.

Barnes souhaite pouvoir être comme Steve, celui qui commande et qui viendrait à la rescousse de ceux qui se sont retrouvés dans cette situation merdique, HYDRA ou pas. Mais il n'est pas Steve. Merde, il n'est même pas celui que Steve croit qu'il est, s'il faut en croire cette putain d'expo au Smithsonian. Toute cette tartine à propos de donner sa vie au combat, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait au lieu d'être quelque chose qu'il avait subi. Barnes n'a jamais été du genre à faire des sacrifices héroïques. Il est plutôt du genre à essayer de battre ces connard d'HYDRA pour qu'ils n'attachent jamais plus personne à une table, que ce soit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, et il ne finira jamais le boulot qu'il a commencé en 1943 s'il choisit de jouer au héros.

Il reste silencieux.

Le monstre reste immobile pendant un moment, puis lâche un dernier grondement avant de disparaître dans les bois, en direction des voix et de l'ancien centre d'accueil des visiteurs.

Qui qu'ils soient, il espère qu'ils sont plus malins que lui et qu'ils ont une équipe avec eux. Une grosse équipe. Avec des lance-roquettes. Et quelques hélicoptères. Et Thor.  
Il reste figé quatre-vingt dix secondes supplémentaires avant de se permettre de bouger. Il ôte d'abord les lunettes. De toute façon elles sont foutues : les verres sont brisés et la caméra pend par un fil. Puis il lui faut sortir de sa cachette et se relever, ce qui est plus dur que prévu. Il est habitué à une certaine protection, et ces stupides fringues de touristes n' en offrent aucune. Son corps n'est qu'écorchure et meurtrissure. Le pire vient quand il s'appuie sur sa jambe blessée : du sang suite de son jean, et il se demande combien il a fait sauté d'agrafes chirurgicales. Une fois debout, il écarte ses cheveux trempés de sueur de ses yeux et tente de se débarrasser de la boue, des feuilles et toiles d'araignées dont il est couvert, mais c'est une cause perdue et il le sait très bien. Oubliez la bière fraîche : quand il rentrera au parc, une douche sera la priorité.

_Aww, tu as de la boue sur tes bottes, le citadin ?_

-Oh, ferme-là, Dugan. Je sais que t'es né à Boston, marmonne Barnes avec autant de mépris New Yorkais dont il est capable.

Bien sûr, Dungan n'est pas vraiment là, pas plus que les autres. Mais ce qu'il a entendu étaient de vrais souvenirs -Morita lui rappelant de se servir des hauteurs ; Falsworth se moquant de lui parce qu'il se cachait instinctivement dès qu'il voyait un loup en maraude; Dugan qui le retenait quand il était sur le point de craquer et de cogner un garde dans la prison de Schmidt. Il est heureux que les Commandos soient ceux qui lui soient venus à l'esprit pour une fois, au lieu des insultes en russes ou des schémas tactiques. Des souvenirs qui appartiennent à Bucky Barnes, pas des vestiges du temps du Soldat.

Bon sang. Est-ce qu'il vient de dire qu'il était content d'entendre des voix ? Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter de lutter. Vu où vont les choses, perdre l'esprit lui ferait des vacances.  
Apparemment, l'équipe du SHIELD l'entend parler tout seul, parce que l'oreillette, que quelqu'un a dû couper quand ils ont compris qu'il se cachait, se remet en marche avec un craquement :

-Barnes, où êtes-vous ? Demande Coulson, et il est clair au ton de sa voix qu'il ne parle pas de sa position physique.

Il répond tout de même comme si c'était le cas, d'une voix la plus basse possible :

-Je repart. Silence radio. Ce truc a une bonne ouïe.

-Aucune chance. May est en route pour vous cherchez, mais il faut vous débr...

Barnes éteint l'oreillette, parce qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à recevoir des ordres, une psychoanalyse, ou du bavardage. Il veut juste quelques minutes de silence alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte arrachée, se déplaçant à l'aide du soleil et de la boussole que l'Armée lui a enfoncée dans la tête.

Cette chose. Le monstre. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ça ressemblait à un croisement entre un T-Rex, un raptor et une autre saleté couverte de piquants. Et connaissant les méthodes de travail de Wu, ça pourrait être exactement ça. Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi il n'est pas apparu sur les écrans de Skye, mais Wu pourrait très bien avoir conçu quelque chose d'invisible même en vision infrarouge. Merde, il pourrait très bien aussi l'avoir fait juste pour s'amuser.

Barnes trouve une confirmation supplémentaire que ce dinosaure a été conçu pour être un sale сволочьь quand un nouveau bruit dans la jungle attire son attention. Ce n'est ni dinosaure ni humain : c'est une sorte de gazouillis, comme des oiseaux, mais avec une différence subtile qu'il ne parvient pas à déterminer avec exactitude. Il sait que c'est une mauvaise idée de ne pas retourner au parc immédiatement, mais ce bruit le dérange. Il fait un détour dans sa direction, et s'arrête en haut d'une colline, contemplant, incrédule, la scène devant lui.

Bien sûr qu'il fallait que ce soit un stégosaure, étendu par terre, le ventre ouvert, sa peau vert-de-gris tachée de sang. Il bouge encore la tête et donne des coup de pieds faibles avec une patte avant, mais plus d'une douzaine de petits dinosaures à l'air presque fragiles (leur nom commence par un c, pense-t-il, et sonne un peu comme compas?) lui dévorent les tripes comme des vautours. Tout occupés à leur repas, ils ignorent Barnes jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte son arme et tire à plusieurs reprise dans le sol. Ils s'enfuient dans les fourrés en piaillant, et il tire sur deux d'entre eux avant que les autres ne se dispersent enfin.

C'est injuste de faire ça, et il le sait. Ce sont des charognards, qui agissent comme tels. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. C'est de la faute du monstre qui a trouvé un herbivore placide en train de manger tranquillement et de s'occuper de ses affaires, et qui l'a ouvert en deux sans aucune raison. Sans même le manger, laissant sa victime agoniser en se faisant lentement dévorer.

Non. C'est de la faute de celui qui a créé le monstre. Il devrait le savoir mieux que quiconque.

Barnes entend son bras en métal se serrer et vrombir alors qu'il serre le poing, se préparant à un de ces coups capables de fracturer les os. Il fait volte-face et cogne un tronc d'arbre, prouvant que le monstre n'est pas la seule chose capable de faire trembler les branches d'arbres. C'est stupide, inutile et ça va alerter tout le monde de sa présence, mais la rage aveugle qu'il ressent est la même que celle qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il était le Soldat, sur l'héliporteur, et qu'il combattait une cible entêtée, insistante et indubitablement cinglée.

Barnes sait ce qu'il doit faire : il n'en a juste vraiment, vraiment pas envie. Il marche vers le stégosaure et pose sa main sur le côté de sa tête.

- _Merde*_ , mon vieux, je suis désolé, dit-il doucement, alors qu'il pointe le canon du M4 derrière l’œil jaune roulant dans son orbite. Il détourne la tête, et appuie sur la gâchette.

Les charognards seront de retour dans une minute, mais alors qu'il retourne vers la porte, il espère qu'au moins il est parvenu à abréger les souffrances inutiles d'un être innocent causées par l'HYDRA aujourd'hui.

Il espère que les gens qu'il a entendu tout à l'heure faisaient partie d'HYDRA, et que le monstre dinosaure les a dévoré avant de s'étouffer sur leurs os.

Il espère que cette putain de créature n'est pas juste derrière lui.

Il espère pouvoir serrer les doigts sur la gorge d'Henry Wu avant que tout ça ne soit terminé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* en français dans le texte_
> 
>  
> 
> _ndt: Old Yeller (ou "Fidèle Vagabond" en français) est un film Disney de 1957...mais je ne sais pas si je ne connais pas par manque de culture cinématographique ou bien parce que ce n'est pas connu chez nous._


	12. Alliés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remerciements spéciaux à [tigrislilium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrislilium/pseuds/tigrislilium) pour une phrase que j'ai volée dans un commentaire sans aucune honte.

Le silence ne dérange pas Melinda May, contrairement à la plupart des gens. Ce qui est tant mieux, parce que Barnes n'est pas d'humeur à discuter quand il la retrouve à la porte. Elle lui donne une bouteille remplie d'une sorte de boisson énergétique (bleue électrique et à l'air dégoûtant, mais c'est un liquide, alors il l'avale) et lui demande s'il peut marcher ; quand il hoche la tête, elle l'escorte jusqu'à la plate-forme du monorail. Il ne sait pas comment May espère faire monter dans un train un type tout sale avec un bras en métal et un semi-automatique sans soulever des questions gênantes, mais quand ils arrivent, une voiture vide s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent sans un employé du parc en vue.

-Skye ? demande-t-il, et elle hoche la tête.

-C'est sa façon de s'excuser. J'ai appris à faire avec.

Il se laisse tomber dans l'un des sièges et ferme les yeux tandis que l'air conditionné lui souffle de l'air froid sur la figure. Bon Dieu, que c'est agréable d'échapper à la chaleur.

-S'excuser pour quoi ?

-Pour ne pas avoir vu l' I. Rex sur le scan et ne pas vous avertir. Elle pense que vous ne lui pardonnerez jamais.

Il a trop de questions à propos de cette déclaration pour les prononcer clairement, la plus importante d'entre elles étant _pourquoi est-ce qu'une petite hackeuse maligne se soucie de ce que pense d'elle un ex-assassin de 98 ans avec très certainement des dommages cérébraux ?_ , mais c'est plus facile de dire :

-C'est quoi ça, un I. Rex ?

-Le dinosaure sur lequel vous êtes tombé. Skye a pu accéder aux dossiers de Wu et a réalisé que c'était son grand projet secret. Il voulait en faire une arme - vous aviez raison de ce côté-là. Mais l'argent pour le créer venait de Masrani, pas d'HYDRA. Masrani semblait penser qu'il pourrait l'utiliser comme attraction. Ils le désignent sous le nom d'Indominus Rex.

-C'est le nom le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu.

-...dit Bucky Barnes.

-Hé ! Fait-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle a un léger sourire, et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il _l'apprécie_. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait un jour de nouveau entouré de personnes qui ne le craignaient pas assez pour ne pas se moquer de lui. Sans parler du fait que toutes ses années passées à entraîner sa répartie sur Steve seraient gâchées s'il n'avait personne à qui parler.

-Est-ce que vous voulez que je jette un œil à votre jambe ? demande-t-elle, avant d'ajouter, le voyant hésiter : je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

C'est pas ce qui inquiète Barnes. Mais c'est là que Steve (quand on parle du loup) dirait qu'une partie du travail en équipe consiste à accepter quand on a besoin d'aide, et Steve serait, eh bien, un hypocrite et un peu un connard, mais il aurait également raison.

-Prévenez-moi de ce que vous allez faire, dit-il, je ne voudrais pas...être surpris et...(il soupire. Il connaît cinq langues : pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile de trouver les bons mots?) Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

May lui jette un autre de ses regards où on dirait qu'elle ré-évalue son opinion sur lui pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois depuis leur rencontre.

-D'abord, je vais prendre le couteau dans votre botte et couper ce jean. Est-ce que ça pose un problème ?

-Je, euh, vais vous donner les autres, aussi. Juste au cas où.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle a l'air si surprise quand il les lui donne. Ça ne fait pas _tant_ de couteaux que ça.

Quand toutes les armes, fusil compris, sont à bonne distance, Barnes pose la jambe sur le siège et agrippe une rampe. Il grimace lorsque May coupe le jean jusqu'au genou, mais pas à cause de la proximité de la lame. Les vêtements sont abordables ce siècle-ci, et ceux-ci en particulier sont une cause perdue, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois où Steve et lui étaient rentrés tout écorchés après une bagarre, et que sa mère lui jetait le regard familier « je ne suis pas fâchée, juste déçue » (toujours à lui, pas à Steve ; oh non, le petit Steve ne pouvait avoir tort, mais Bucky était sensé _faire preuve de jugeote_ ), avant de leur prendre leurs vêtements pour les laver et les repriser, parce qu'aucun de ses enfants n'allait sortir le lendemain avec des vêtements déchirés, même si cela voulait dire qu'elle devait rester éveillée toute la nuit. La culpabilité maternelle : quatre-vingt cinq ans plus tard... un cadeau éternel.

Et ouais, la jambe est en aussi sale état qu'il l'imaginait. Même avec son métabolisme, deux jours ne suffisent pas pour guérir une blessure aussi profonde, surtout maintenant qu'il l'a rouverte et arraché une demi-douzaine des petites agrafes qui la maintenait fermée.

-Les enfants, Zach et Gray, dit-il pour s'occuper l'esprit pendant que May nettoie la plaie. Est-ce qu'ils s'en sont sortis ?

-Ils vont bien. Ils rentrent au parc. Ils y seraient déjà arrivés si le plus âgé était plus doué pour trouver le sud, mais ils sont hors de danger.

-Il y avait d'autres personnes là-bas...

-Nous le savons. Votre ami Grady était l'un d'entre eux, et l'autre était la responsable des opérations du parc, une dénommée Dearing. Ils sont tombés sur l'I. Rex aussi, mais ils semblent s'en être mieux sortis que vous.

-Je l'ai attendri pour eux.

-Mm-hm. Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas marcher avec ce genre de blessure.

-Je peux continuer dans un pire état que ça.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que vous devriez le faire. Vous pouvez nous laisser finir le travail et arrêter Wu.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-C'est personnel pour vous. Je le comprend. Coulson aussi, mais il...nous voulons que vous soyez prudent.

Un de ces jours, songe-t-il, il arrêtera d'être surpris quand des gens lui diront des choses comme ça. Pas parce qu'il a fait ce qu'il devait faire, et pas parce qu'ils savent qu'après le lui avoir refusé pendant si longtemps, le minimum de décence humaine va leur ramener sous leur contrôle mieux que n'importe quelle drogue, mais parce qu'ils ont vu quelque chose de bon en lui, quoi que ça puisse être, et sont de son côté. S'il peut accepter de la bonté de la part du SHIELD, alors peut-être qu'il sera prêt à parler à Steve. Peut-être.

-Hé, May, dit-il, parce que même si ce n'est pas la bonne langue, il a trouvé les mots : _je vous remercie._ *

Il s'attend à devoir traduire, mais elle se contente de hausser les épaules et répond «  _Avec plaisir_  *», parce qu'elle aussi est pleine de surprises.

 

   
Le monorail s'arrête dans une enceinte sous l'hôtel, et ils remontent en prenant l'ascenseur de service. May marche à sa gauche, ce qui fait que son bras et le pistolet sont partiellement dissimulés, mais les couloirs de l'hôtel sont heureusement presque vides, et ils retournent à sa chambre sans effrayer aucun civil. May convient un peu trop ostensiblement qu'une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal, alors il fait de son mieux pour utiliser toute l'eau chaude disponible sur l'île, même si ça lui fait un mal de chien dès qu'elle entre en contact avec sa peau écorchée. C'est à dire bien trop de peau. C'est décidé : il va officiellement passer le reste de ses jours à porter une tenue tactique jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements.

Il sort de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille, et trouve May à côté de la fenêtre en train de faire un truc qui ressemble à du tai-chi et Skye, sur le lit, à travailler sur son éternel ordinateur. Elle lève la tête, sur le point de parler, puis le fixe pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher, d'une voix basse :

-Woah.

-Ouais, eh bien essaye de crapahuter dans la jungle pendant cinq heures avant de tomber d'une colline, et on verra à quoi tu ressembles, dit-il d'un ton las en passant la main dans ses cheveux trempés.

-Ce n'était pas à cause de ça, Barnes, dit May sans s'interrompre.

Eh bien. Quand il disait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes même s'il vivait cent ans, il ne pensait pas être prophétique.

-Oui, euh, Bucky, dit Sky, à propos de l'I. Rex. J'ai compris. Il n'est pas apparu sur le scan parce que...

-Donne-moi ton élastique à cheveux.

-Quoi ?

-Tu penses que tu dois te faire pardonner pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu qu'il y avait un dinosaure dans un parc rempli de dinosaures ? Très bien. Donne-moi ton élastique, tout de suite, et on sera quittes.

Abasourdie, elle ôte l'élastique et le lui tend. Il rassemble ses cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche. C'est beaucoup mieux. Il aurait dû y penser il y a des jours.

-OK, le spectacle est fini. Sortez et laissez-moi m'habiller.

-Je ne peux pas arrêter. Je suis en train d'infiltrer la salle de contrôle, fait Skye. Du calme, on ne va pas regarder.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Parce que je n'ai rien appris en grandissant avec trois sœurs. Toutes les deux, sortez.

Finalement, il n'opte pas tout à fait pour le tout tactique, mais les longues manches et pantalons sont obligatoires s'il ne veut pas avoir l'air de sortir d'un hôpital, alors il devra crever de chaud. Il enfile le gant sur sa main gauche quand on tambourine à sa porte, et Skye s'écrie :

-Bucky, ouvre, il faut que tu voies ça !

Дерьмо, quoi encore ? Il ouvre la porte et Skye lui jette pratiquement l'ordinateur.

-Les caméras de sécurité au-dessus de la volière, dit-elle.

Barnes fixe l'écran plusieurs secondes avant que son cerveau ne commence seulement à traduire ce qu'il voit.

-Oh, non. Non, non, non, non, non, _non_.

Tout bien considéré, et en se donnant de la marge pour les moments vraiment merdiques de sa vie, Barnes aime à penser qu'il ne passe pas trop de temps à s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il sait qu'un homme doit faire ce qu'il peut avec ce qu'il a, parfois en ronchonnant un peu, mais au bout du compte, il vaut mieux réparer ce qui peut l'être plutôt que perdre son temps à se lamenter que les choses ne soient pas différentes. Mais sérieusement ? Sérieusement ? Même HYDRA n'a pas pour habitude de tout foirer comme ça.

Il y a une volée de putains de dinosaures volants qui se dirige droit vers le centre du parc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...je suis peut-être un peu obsédée avec l'idée de Bucky prenant des douches.
> 
> Je ne regrette rien.
> 
>  
> 
> _* en français dans le texte_


	13. Mini-zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mille mercis à [ ehcanuck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ehcanuck/pseuds/ehcanuck) pour améliorer mon français.
> 
> Aussi, je sais que les ptéranodons et les dimorphodons sont des ptérosaures, pas des dinosaures. Bucky le sait aussi, mais choisit de l'ignorer parce qu'il veut pouvoir dire qu'il a combattu des dinosaures volants nazis. Est-ce que vous pouvez l'en blâmer ?

Jusqu'ici, Barnes n'avait porté que très peu d'attention aux créatures volantes de Jurassic World, parce qu'il avait supposé qu'elles n'influaient pas sur sa mission. Tout le monde a des drones de nos jours, et les drones n'ont pas besoin qu'on les nourrisse, qu'on les entraîne, ou qu'on nettoie après eux. HYDRA n'envoie un atout spécial en mission que s'ils ont besoin d'un agent hautement entraîné ou s'il comptent sur l'effet de surprise ; il ne pensait pas que des dinosaures volants entreraient dans l'une ou l'autre de ces catégories. Maintenant qu'il voit une volée de trois ou quatre douzaine de ces petits salopards sur le point de fondre sur un parc rempli de civils, il se dit qu'il a peut-être sous-estimé leur potentiel pour la deuxième catégorie.

-Comment est-ce que c'est _arrivé_ , bordel ? demande-t-il en jetant presque l'ordinateur dans les mains de Skye et en traversant la chambre en deux foulées pour saisir le matériel sur la commode.

-Je me suis connectée aux ordinateurs de la salle de contrôle juste au moment où ça arrivait. Ils ont envoyé un hélicoptère pour rechercher l'I. Rex, mais quelque chose s'est mal passé et il s'est écrasé dans la volière, fait-elle sans reprendre son souffle. Ils disent que deux personnes sont mortes. Ils...Bucky, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il vient d'attraper un pistolet, rempli ses poches de munitions supplémentaires, enfilé la veste tactique par-dessus sa chemise et se dirige vers le balcon. Il la regarde fixement :

-Je vais boire une bière, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Ils vont croire que tu es cinglé et ils vont t'abattre si tu sors comme ça !

Elle marque un point. Jouer le héros pour se racheter ne doit pas forcément dire qu'il doit éviter du feu allié. Barnes parcourt la pièce du regard et remarque la veste que May lui avait trouvé lorsqu'ils ont parlé à Grady. Elle est bleue sombre avec le logo InGen ainsi que le mot SECURITE imprimé sur la poitrine et dans le dos. Il l'enfile.

-Là. Maintenant, je suis officiel, dit-il, avant d'ouvrir la porte du balcon.

Skye ne réalise pas ce qu'il est en train de faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

-Bucky, non ! crie-t-elle en essayant de saisir son bras.

-Bucky, si, réplique-t-il en lui souriant alors qu'il enjambe la balustrade.

Sa chambre est au troisième étage de l'hôtel, trop haut pour sauter (enfin, à moins d'être un crétin bien spécifique avec un bouclier rouge, blanc et bleu et qui _adore_ sauter du haut des trucs) mais il a étudié toutes les voies de sortie lors de sa première nuit à l'hôtel, et le moyen le plus rapide d'accéder à la rue est de s'accrocher au deuxième balcon, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Cette fois, il n'oublie pas de prendre en compte sa jambe blessée et atterrit sans problème, en manquant de donner une crise cardiaque à une poignée de touristes amassés sur le trottoir. Il pointe son arme vers le sol et se met en route ; quelques personnes hurlent et s'enfuient, mais ça commence déjà à s'agiter au nord de l'allée principale et les gens ont soudainement un bien plus gros problème qu'un type esseulé avec une arme.

Les civils. Ils entendent des hurlements et la moitié d'entre eux se dirigent vers le bruit. Certains ont même déjà sorti leur téléphone et commencent à filmer. Jusqu'à ce que les dinosaures volant fondent sur eux et qu'ils comprennent que ça ne fait pas partie du spectacle. Là ils commencent à paniquer et à courir. Barnes doit pousser certains hors de son chemin à l'aide du bras en métal pour parvenir à parcourir les derniers mètres jusqu'au mini-zoo.

Si Alisha n'avait pas déjà gagné son respect, ce serait le cas à présent, parce qu'elle ne panique pas. Elle montre même plus de sang-froid que beaucoup de parents, qui saisissent leurs enfants et se précipitent dans la rue, là où il n'y a aucun abri. Alisha a rassemblé les quelques enfants qui n'ont pas été récupérés et les dirige vers le seul abri à l'intérieur de l'enclos : des grottes en béton qui sont sans doute là pour isoler les jeunes dinosaures stressés par des enfants braillards. Il saute par-dessus la barrière.

-Bon boulot, Alisha ! lui crie-t-il afin d'être entendu par-dessus les enfants (plusieurs ont déjà commencé à pleurer) et les dinosaures (dont la plupart, paniqués, poussent également des cris graves ou de trompette).

Elle pousse un cri en voyant son arme et se jette devant les enfants avant de réaliser ce qui se passe, puis elle le regarde et reste bouche bée.

-Vous...vous êtes le...

-Garde ces enfants dans l'abri et dis à tes amis ici (il désigne de la tête les deux autres employés du parc, tout deux de l'âge d'Alisha et qui font de leur mieux pour diriger les plus jeunes enfants sous les abris) d'aller chercher des filets, des bâtons ou des machins comme ça, n'importe quoi qui pourrait garder ces trucs à distance des enfants. Vous avez un protocole au cas où l'un des animaux s'énerve ?

-On, on a des bâtons électriques en cas d'urgence, mais on n'a jamais eu à...

-Va les chercher. Cours. Je te couvre.

Elle court en direction d'une remise et il met un genou à terre, presse la crosse de son arme contre son épaule gauche au moment même où le premier des dinosaures plonge.  
Grâce à Scott, le gamin qui ne voulait pas la fermer lors du tour en gyroscope, Barnes en connaît un peu sur les dinosaures volants de Jurassic World. Il sait qu'il y en a deux sortes, des ptéranodons et des dimorphodons. Les dimorphodons font deux mètres de large avec des têtes qui ont l'air trop grosses pour leur corps, comme des pélicans, sauf qu'ils ont en plus des gueules remplies de dents tranchantes. Les ptéranodons font plutôt sept ou huit mètres d'envergure et ont de longs becs courbés menaçants. Les dinomorphons sont loin d'être inoffensifs, mais les ptéranodons sont de tellement agressifs qu'ils ne peuvent être observé dans la volière qu'à travers des écrans de protections épais, de crainte qu'ils n'attaquent un visiteur.

Barnes n'est pas non plus un expert en oiseaux, mais il a vu comment chassent les hiboux et les faucons, et il supposent que les monstres volants vont chercher à attraper les proies les plus petites et les plus vulnérables.

Il tire sur le premier ptéranodon qui descend en piqué sur l'enclos, et il tombe à terre. Ses ailes bougent encore, et l'un des petits tricératops a un glapissement alarmé (un bruit qu'il espère ne jamais entendre à nouveau) ; ça fait paniquer les autres jeunes, et soudain le chaos est total. Il arrive, il ne sait pas trop comment, à tirer encore quelques balles. Deux d’entre elles touchent leur cible. Il se précipite vers les grottes quand l'un de ces enfoirés fond en piqué et vise sa tête avec une griffe démesurée. Il esquive avec une roulade et une seconde plus tard, le dinosaure tressaille sur le sol alors qu'Alisha se tient au-dessus de lui, avec dans les mains un objet d'une cinquantaine de centimètres qui ressemble à un bâton fait pour du bétail sous stéroïdes.

Parfait, donc ces trucs fonctionnent, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde impliqué dans la conception des mesures de sécurité de ce parc n'a pas fait preuve d'une _totale incompétence_. Il achève le ptéranodon d'une balle dans la tête et saisit le bras d'Alisha pour la pousser vers les grottes en béton.

-Reste là, lui ordonne-t-il. Éloigne tout ce qui vient par ici. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fais juste attention à toi et aux enfants. Compris ?

-O-oui.

Il tire sur un dimorphodon en approche et qui s'écrase sur le béton près de la clôture quand soudain retentit une autre rafale de coups de feu, quelque part à sa gauche. Instinctivement, il se baisse, mais ce n'est pas lui qu'on vise. Il lève les yeux à temps pour voir deux autres ptéranodons tomber du ciel, de l'autre côté de la rue -sans doute là où s'est installée la vraie sécurité du parc. D'accord. Il se grimpe sur le toit des fausses grottes, prend la meilleure position pour tirer sur le sol inégal, et vise un autre dimorphodon, ce qui fait : Barnes, six, dinosaures : zéro.

Il entend un bourdonnement suivi d'un grésillement : Alisha ou l'un de ses amis a dû se servir de son bâton électrique. Bien. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'ils peuvent se défendre, son boulot est beaucoup plus facile. _Pop_ et un dinosaure s'écrase en spirale sur le pavé, _pop_ , et voilà le numéro huit : il retrouve le rythme familier du fusil sniper, tout le chaos et les cris alentours déclinant pour ne rien laisser dans le monde que lui et un ciel rempli de cibles.

Évidemment, au moment où il commence à se sentir sûr de lui, c'est là que tout part en vrille. Il aligne un tir parfait sur un ptéranodon qui vole droit sur lui quand un deuxième arrive dans son dos et il ne peut pas se tourner assez vite pour l'empêcher de planter ses serres dans la veste tactique.

Barnes n'est pas petit, et les ptéranodons, malgré leur immense envergure, ont des os légers. Celui-ci pourrait peut-être soulever quelqu'un de frêle, mais pas lui. Mais ses pattes d'oiseaux finissent quand même en griffes recourbées, comme celles des vélociraptors, et les ailes membraneuses qui battent de chaque côté de lui lui donnent une impression horrible d'être encerclé, un flashback de mains le repoussant dans le caisson cryogéniquel ; il perd l'équilibre et se fait emporter, se tournant dans sa chute de sorte qu'il atterrit avec le ptéranodon en partie sous lui. Les horribles ailes s'agitent toujours près de son visage, et il commence à comprendre pourquoi les gens n'aiment pas les chauve-souris. Le pistolet est en dessous de lui, il a un couteau à portée de sa main droite et il frappe derrière lui à l'aveuglette, touche quelque chose de solide ; le dinosaure laisse échapper un cri strident qui résonne dans ses oreilles, mais les griffes se desserrent et il se dégage juste au moment où Alisha donne au dinosaure un coup de bâton électrique.

Barnes se relève, haletant, et lui crie :

-Retourne à l'intérieur, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi !

-Aucune chance, Team Stégosaure, vous êtes le meilleur espoir qu'ont ces enfants de sortir d'ici en vie ! réplique-t-elle sur le même ton. 

_Merde_ , si Coulson ne vient pas pour la recruter au SHIELD ce soir, il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

Il pointe à nouveau le fusil vers le ciel et abat quelques salopards volants supplémentaires, mais l'attaque ralentit : entre lui et l'équipe de sécurité, il semble que les animaux les plus agressifs aient été abattus tandis que les autres commencent à reconsidérer leur décision et battent en retraite. Il vise tout ce qu'il peut jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit vide, et garde encore le canon pointé vers le ciel une minute de plus juste au cas où. Puis il baisse l'abaisse et enclenche la sécurité avant de regarder autour de lui.

Les petits dinosaures se sont rassemblés en groupes par espèces et s'agitent près des bords de l'enclos, mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui semble paniquer assez pour être une menace. Ils évitent le ptéranodon, alors il l'attrape par une aile et le jette dans le coin le plus éloigné des enfants. Pas besoin de les traumatiser encore plus.

Beaucoup de gens ont dû être coincés quelque part ou étaient incapables de lutter contre la foule pour revenir à l'enclos, parce que dès que l'attaque est terminée, l'endroit grouille de parents apeurés venus chercher leurs enfants. Barnes ne s'en approche pas ; ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus l'habitude des enfants, mais il voit si personne n'a besoin d'un médecin...oh, c'est vrai, lui compris. Il retire la veste InGen, qui n'est de toute façon plus que lambeaux. De chaque côté se trouvent trois longues entailles, mais il est parvenu contre toute attente à se tirer de cette petite aventure sans saigner. Hé, qui l'eut cru ? Parfois il apprend de ses erreurs.

-Ça va, Team Stégosaure ? demande Alisha qui traverse l'enclos pour aller vers lui. Elle vient de rendre le dernier des enfants à un parent et a eu le bon sens de s'écarter aussitôt après. Bien pensé. Barnes soupçonne qu'après le soulagement intense de voir que les petits vont bien, ils vont commencer à déverser leur peur sur les employés les plus proches.  
« Oh, mon Dieu, » fait-elle en voyant les traces de griffes sur la veste. « Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ? »

-Je vais bien. Et les enfants ?

-Ils vont bien, grâce à vous, rien ne s'est approché de trop près. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun des jeunes ait été blessé, ce qui est incroyable. (elle le regarde avec un peu plus d'attention qu'il aimerait) Alors vous faisiez _bien_ partie d'InGen. Je me demandais. Vous posiez des questions un peu bizarres pour un touriste.

Ah, oui, la veste.

-Non, je ne suis pas avec InGen. Je...ce n'est pas important. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant ?”

-Je...je ne sais pas. Ça n'est jamais arrivé avant. Ils vont sans doute amener des hélicoptères pour évacuer les blessés vers un hôpital sur le continent. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Maintenant que le danger est passé, elle commence à réaliser à quel point c'était grave. Elle titube un peu, et Barnes la rattrape instinctivement. Elle s'appuie contre lui, puis baisse les yeux, remarque sa main gauche contre son dos, et dit :

-Hé, je croyais que votre bras était cassé ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ou quelque chose comme ça. Écoute, je dois y aller, mais tu devrais probablement voir un médecin. Pour voir si tu n'es pas en état de choc. C'était plutôt violent.

-Je crois que l'équipe médicale d'urgence va avoir pas mal de travail pour un petit moment, fait-elle avec un rire hésitant. Je vais bien, vraiment. De toute façon, je dois aller aider les petits à retourner dans leurs enclos, et ça ne va pas être facile.

-Je dois y aller, moi aussi. (il hésite, puis tend la main droite) Hé, Alisha ? Appelle-moi James.

-James. D'accord. James. Heureuse de vous rencontrer, James. (elle lui serre la main, l'air toujours un peu confuse, puis ses yeux se posent sur son arme, et elle dit:) écoutez, quoi que vous fassiez ici, soyez _prudent_ , d'accord ?

Barnes hoche la tête d'un air solennel, mais dès qu'il se détourne, il se permet un sourire. Selon son opinion en tant que professionnel, la Team Stégosaure vient de remporter une jolie victoire.


	14. Fermeture

_Mesdames et messieurs, en raison d'un état d'urgence, toutes les attractions de Jurassic World sont actuellement fermées. Veuillez rester calme et retourner dans votre chambre d'hôtel. Allumez votre télévision sur la Chaîne 3 ou consultez notre site internet pour plus d'informations. Si vous avez besoin d'assistance médicale, veuillez vous adresser à l'une des trois infirmeries d'urgence parfaitement équipées situées près des arrêts de tram. Mesdames et messieurs, en raison d'un état d'urgence, toutes les attractions de Jurassic World sont actuellement fermées..._

Barnes arrête d'écouter quand l'annonce diffusées dans les haut-parleurs se répète. Au moins il semble y avoir un plan pour gérer une catastrophe sur Isla Nublar, et cette situation en est définitivement une. La rue est jonchée de cadavres de créatures volantes et de ce que les gens ont abandonnés en s'enfuyant : lunettes de soleil, chapeaux, une poussette renversée ou deux. Les touristes qui ne se sont pas mis à l'abri errent en titubant, à la recherche de leur famille ou en direction des kiosques médicaux. Quelques-un des civils, sans doute des infirmières ou des docteurs en vacances, sont intervenus et ont mis en place un système de tri des blessés. Barnes songe à s'arrêter pour aider (il sait administrer les premiers soins, parce que l'HYDRA ne voulait pas perdre leur Soldat à cause d'une chose aussi insignifiante qu'une hémorragie de classe III) mais il suspecte qu'il en sait juste assez pour faire plus de mal que de bien, et sa guérison accélérée pourrait lui faire commettre des erreurs de jugements quant à la gravité des blessures sur les gens ordinaires.

_Fait ce que tu peux_ , dit une voix dans sa tête (son père, peut-être, ou son grand-père : il n'arrive pas à se souvenir qui le lui a dit, mais les mots sont restés) _Aide quand tu peux aider, et ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même parce que tu ne peux pas tout arranger._ C'est un bon conseil. Un vrai conseil.

Mais ça craint quand même.

Il retourne à l'hôtel, mais fait un détour quand il aperçoit soudain Owen Grady échapper à un groupe de responsables de la sécurité avec un fusil dans une main et un air déterminé. Barnes se poste devant lui.

-Owen, fait-il.

-Oh, salut. Jim, c'est ça ? (Grady pose ses yeux sur sa main gauche. Barnes a retiré sa veste et s'en est servi pour envelopper le fusil pour être moins suspect, mais ce n'est pas un très bon camouflage. Quand Grady relève les yeux de nouveau, il reconnaît leur expression : il a eu une longue journée, qui est loin d'être terminée, et il en a assez avec ces conneries. 

-OK. De toute évidence, vous ne faites pas partie d'InGen. Vous êtes qui, en réalité ?

Barnes soupire. Il sait comment faire coopérer Grady, mais Coulson va sans doute lui en vouloir de griller leur couverture.

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler du SHIELD ?

-Putain de merde, fait Grady, et Barnes prend ça pour un oui. Je croyais que le SHIELD s'était dissous après le bordel de Washington l'an dernier.

Beaucoup de choses ont survécu à Washington alors qu'elles étaient sensées y rester.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez de l'Indominus Rex ?

A ces mots, l'expression de Grady est un mélange de colère, de frustration, et un peu de crainte, que Barnes trouve totalement justifiée.

-Vous êtes au courant ? Eh bien, alors je suppose que vous savez déjà que le labo a créé une saleté de monstre et qu'elle s'est échappée. Ils disent que c'est un dinosaure, mais c'est bien plus que ça. Elle peut se camoufler, se cacher des senseurs thermiques. Ce n'est pas un prédateur ordinaire, non plus. Elle tue pour le plaisir.

Tout cela, Barnes le savait déjà, mais Grady lui apporte une nouvelle information   
:  
« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils en avaient fait deux au début. Celle qui s'est échappée ? Elle a mangé l'autre. »

\- Это безумие.

-Ouais, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je crois que vous avez compris l'idée. Et Hoskins...vous avez rencontré Hoskins ? C'est un connard -il veut utiliser mes raptors pour la pourchasser et l'arrêter.

-Vous allez le laisser faire ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Ils vont le faire avec ou sans moi. Si je viens, peut-être que je pourrais garder mes raptors sous contrôle, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne va pas les abattre quand il en aura fini avec eux.  
Barnes aimerait que May soit là, comme ça il pourrait se vanter d'avoir eu raison à propos de Grady.

-Vous pensez que les raptors peuvent l'arrêter ?

-Sans doute pas, mais je crois qu'ils peuvent nous mener jusqu'à elle pour qu'on puisse l'abattre.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs, à ce propos...fait Barnes en jetant un œil à l'arme de Grady. C'est un Marlin : un très bon fusil, mais tout de même juste un fusil. « Il faudrait quelque chose de plus gros. Comme un lance-roquette. Ou un missile Jericho. »

Grady secoue la tête, et une fois de plus, il reconnaît son expression : _Cette situation est complètement et totalement foutue_. Il est tout à fait d'accord.

-Je ne pense que vous allez nous aider, au SHIELD ?

-Désolé, j'aimerais buter cette saloperie à écailles autant que vous, mais j'ai une autre mission. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que cet Hoskins ne...

Il s'interrompt, et Grady lui jette le même regard qu'avant :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ouais. Désolé. Je dois y aller. Écoutez, si vous poursuivez cette chose, soyez _prudent_.

-Ouais, approuve Grady. J'avais déjà deviné.

Barnes se remet en route, mais pas en direction de l'hôtel. Dès que Grady ne peut plus l'entendre, il rallume l'oreillette :

-Skye, tu es là ?

-Oui, répond-t-elle. J'essaie de t'atteindre, mais cet endroit est un bazar monstre. Tu peux retourner à l'hôtel ?

-Changement de plan. Je dois trouver Wu tout de suite.

Il y a une pause, puis :

-Tu sais qu'il y a un million de raisons qui font que c'est une très mauvaise idée, hein ?

-Il faut le trouver maintenant, parce qu'ils commencent à détruire les preuves.

Grady l'a sans le vouloir aidé à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

« Écoute, tout le monde dans ce parc a un téléphone ; quelles est la probabilité que cinq cent personnes n'aient pas déjà tweeté ce qui se passe ? Je leur donne deux heures avant que cet endroit grouille de soldats et de journalistes. HYDRA a un protocole pour des situations pareilles. Wu va ranger son bureau, brûler tout ce qu'il ne peut pas emporter, et disparaître aussi vite que possible. Ça veut dire que notre fenêtre pour l'arrêter vient de se réduire. »

-OK, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus flippant, qu'HYDRA a des protocoles pour des situations telles que des dinosaures qui mangent des gens, ou découvrir que tu es apparemment sur Twitter.

-Rend-moi un service et dit à May et Coulson que je retourne vers le Laboratoire Hammond.

-Est-ce que ça servirait à quelque chose si je te demande d'attendre du renfort cette fois ? Si ce Wu est aussi dangereux que tu le penses, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance.

Bon sang, elle vient presque de lui donner le seul argument qui le ferait hésiter. Il est impressionné. Agacé, mais impressionné. Et elle n'a pas tort : si le Soldat pouvait attendre des jours pour éliminer une cible, Barnes peut bien attendre May.

-D'accord, dit-il, d'accord. Je vais aller derrière et couvrir cette sortie.

-On y sera.

Barnes n'aime pas ce «  _on_  ». Il veut que Skye reste le plus éloignée possible de cette mission. Mais il se faufile jusqu'à la porte arrière du laboratoire. Le soleil se couche, et il n'a aucun mal à trouver une cachette dans l'ombre, pas très loin de là où May s'était cachée plus tôt dans la journée. Il peut voir un pick-up dans un quai de déchargement, devant la porte. Il renfile la veste et se prépare à attendre.

Il n'attend pas longtemps avant que la porte s'ouvre et que deux laborantins en sortent en portant une boîte de métal de la taille d'un casier, qu'ils chargent à l'arrière du camion. Barnes sent son estomac se tordre. La boîte porte les mots TRANSPORT CRYOGENIQUE. _Reprend-toi, Barnes_ , se dit-il. _Ce ne sont que des embryons de dinosaures. Cette boîte est bien trop petite pour un humain_. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il voit quelque chose qui ressemble à un caisson de cryogénisation depuis qu'ils l'en on sorti. Sa respiration s'accélère ; la paume de sa main droite commence à transpirer, et les doigts de la gauche resserrent leur prise sur le fusil.

-Bucky, ton rythme cardiaque s'affole, lui dit Skye dans son oreille. C'est vrai - le bracelet doit envoyer des informations à Coulson et son équipe. Il inspire plus lentement, reprend le contrôle. Il lui faut attendre, et laisser l'équipe du SHIELD l'aider.

Puis il voit Wu, et toutes ses bonnes intentions disparaissent comme par enchantement.

La dernière fois que Barnes -ou, plus exactement, le Soldat- a vu Henry Wu, ce devait être en 1994, ou 1995, lorsque Wu n'était encore qu'un gamin surdoué qui venait de jouer à Dieu pour la première fois. Les histoires à propos des dinosaures dans le Jurassic park original venaient de frapper le monde entier, et l'équipe de scientifiques qu'on lui avait assigné quand il avait intégré HYDRA lui léchaient quasiment les bottes. Vingt ans plus tard, il semble que Wu s'est habitué à profiter de son autorité. Il dirige les laborantins qui portent la caisse avec des phrases courtes et tranchées, désignant un point ou l'autre) avant de se détourner sans attendre de réponse, certain d'être obéi.

Cela ressemble à de l'arrogance, mais Barnes réfléchit: l'orgueil n'avait jamais été le problème de Wu. Il avait une haute opinion de lui-même, c'était certain, mais il avait un cerveau qui justifiait une telle opinion. Et ce n'est pas non plus ce que les gens racontaient à propos du parc original : que les scientifiques y étaient tellement pris dans ce qu'ils pouvaient faire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais demandé s'ils _devaient_ le faire. Cela implique qu'ils auraient été intéressés par la réponse. Wu ne satisfaisait pas sa curiosité intellectuelle en essayant de savoir s'il pouvait ou non créer des dinosaures : il savait qu'il en était capable. Mais si quelqu'un lui avait demandé si c'était éthique -parce que l'idée ne lui serait jamais venue tout seul- Barnes doute sérieusement que Wu aurait seulement compris la question.

C'étaient des personnes comme lui qui avaient fondé HYDRA. C'étaient des personnes comme lui qui avaient construit la Chaise.

Barnes devient de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le camion se remplit et qu'il n'y a aucun bruit dans l'oreillette. Où diable est le renfort ?

-Skye, chuchote-t-il, May, Coulson, Fitz, j'ai une confirmation visuelle sur la cible, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ?

Est-ce que l'équipe du SHIELD a un problème ? Est-ce qu'il devrait abandonner son poste et partir à leur recherche ? Ou est-ce qu'il devrait attraper Wu tout de suite et...eh bien, il n'a toujours pas décidé ce qu'il allait faire de lui, mais le tuer lui apparaît définitivement comme l'option la plus tentante.

Wu grimpe du côté passager et le conducteur commence à s'éloigner du bâtiment, et Barnes ne réalise même pas ce qu'il est en train de faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déjà hors des ombres en train de courir vers le camion.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? crie quelqu'un, mais Barnes a déjà sauté sur le capot. Il a fait ça au moins une douzaine de fois au cours de sa carrière, et son timing est parfait. Son bras en métal traverse le pare-brise, le verre de protection vole en éclat, ses doigts se referment, et il tire. Il arrache le volant et le jette avant de sauter au moment où le camion braque sur la gauche et bascule sur le côté.

L'équipe de Wu se précipite, mais Barnes dégaine son arme et tire une ligne de balles dans le sol. Ils font peut-être partie d'HYDRA, mais ce sont des scientifiques, pas des combattants, et ils ne sont pas assez stupides pour essayer de se battre. Il y a des cris, des gens se dispersent et courent se mettre à l'abri, et Barnes reporte son attention sur le camion ; il n'arrache pas la porte du passager, mais presque. Le conducteur respire mais est inconscient ; Wu a l'air secoué mais indemne. Il le tire hors du véhicule par le col de sa blouse, et il a un bref moment de satisfaction quand Wu écarquille les yeux en le reconnaissant :

-Le Soldat !

- _Ce n'est pas mon nom_ , grogne-t-il en plaquant Wu contre le châssis exposé du camion. Mais je connais le tien, Henry Wu. Je sais ce que tu as fais.

Il le force à se relever. Le scientifique lutte, mais Barnes le frappe d'un revers de la main avant de coller le canon de son M4 contre son dos.

« Marche », ordonne-t-il en le dirigeant vers la jungle.

Il le force à ouvrir la marche pendant quelques centaines de mètres avant d'être sûr qu'ils n'ont pas été suivis par quelqu'un du labo. A un moment, Wu lui demande :

-Pourquoi t'ont-ils envoyé me chercher ? Mes expériences ont été un total succès. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les employés du parc ont été si incompétents que…

-La _ferme_ , le coupe Barnes, qui enfonce un peu plus le canon contre ses côtes, et Wu continue de marcher. Au bout d'un moment, il le laisse s'arrêter, et dit :

-Tourne-toi face à moi.

Wu se retourne, et Barnes sait à présent ce qu'il va faire à présent.

-Les petites filles, Wu. Les rebuts de la Chambre Rouge, celles qu'ils t'ont amené dans ce laboratoire en Sibérie. Celles dont tu essayais de réécrire l'ADN. Dis-moi : est-ce que l'une d'entre elles a survécu ?

-Non, crache Wu, mais nous nous y attendions. Obtenir un résultat comme toi, _Soldat_ , ça a toujours été quasiment impossible. Mais le progrès scientifique nécessite des expérimentations. Nous avons beaucoup appris de ces filles. Surtout celles à qui on a injecté le sang et la moelle que tu as fournis dans ce but. Ça fait de toi un complice.

-Je ne proclame pas être parfaitement innocent, Wu, mais je n'ai jamais été _complice_ de ces expériences. On a fait de moi la chose qui t'a regardé faire des expériences sur ces enfants. Tu sais quelle est la différence entre toi et moi ? Tu es devenu un monstre sans que quiconque t'ai jamais collé dans une Chaise.

-Mon Dieu, fait Wu en écarquillant les yeux. On ne t'a pas envoyé après moi pour me faire peur. Tu as brisé ton conditionnement et échappé au contrôle d'HYDRA. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions, Wu, c'est moi. Et je veux que tu réfléchisse très sérieusement à celle-ci. (Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer) Donne-moi une seule bonne pour raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas te tuer sur le champ.

Il a décidé qu'il en acceptera plusieurs. Le moindre indice montrant qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait, même si Barnes ne s'y attend pas du tout. Ou bien la moindre suggestion qu'il pourrait déserter. Il ne lui ferait pas exactement confiance s'il décidait d'aller travailler au SHIELD pour aider à sauver le monde, mais l'équipe de Coulson pourrait peut-être le surveiller, afin de s'assurer qu'il fasse plus de bien que de mal. S'il n'obtient pas de réponse satisfaisante...

Certaines choses sont trop dangereuses pour être laissées en vie. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire.

Wu ouvre la bouche, et Barnes se raidit, attendant de voir ce qui va arriver...ce qui va lui arriver à _lui_. Mais Wu dit simplement :

\- Кудрявка.

Tout devient sombre, et Barnes s'écroule.


	15. De Charybde en Scylla

Barnes revient à lui sur un sol en béton. Il se trouve dans une pièce aux murs carrelés avec une seule porte et pas de fenêtres. Il a une horrible migraine et ne peut pas bouger les bras , et pendant un horrible instant il pense qu'il est de retour dans la Chaise et qu'il a été effacé. Puis tout lui revient, et il commence à lutter avant même d'être totalement réveillé. Il a les bras attachés dans le dos avec des lanières de nylon résistantes, celles employées pour attacher des cargaisons lourdes, et ses efforts les enfoncent douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ils ont été malins : les liens sont positionnés de façon à ne lui laisser aucun jeu, et il sait immédiatement que son bras de métal n'arrivera pas à les rompre.

Ça s'annonce mal, ça s'annonce _très_ mal, mais il lui reste deux certitudes auxquelles il s'accroche pour ne pas totalement sombrer dans la panique. Tout d'abord, s'il y avait une Chaise ici, il -ou, plus exactement, le Soldat- s'y serait réveillé. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a encore un peu de temps. Ensuite, il peut encore sentir le traceur du SHIELD sur son poignet droit.

-Soldat, fait une voix. Barnes tourne la tête et en localise la source : un haut-parleur encastré dans un coin, au-dessus de ce qui ressemble à une vieille caméra. « Rapport de situation. »

Ce n'est pas la voix de Wu ; elle est plus jeune, et plus nerveuse qu'autoritaire. Il peut peut-être l'utiliser à son avantage.

-Soldat, répète la voix quand il ignore l'ordre et s'obstine à lutter. Rapport de situation.

\- Это не мое имя, crache-t-il, et continue d'essayer de se libérer.

-Mince, je croyais qu'il parlait anglais, fait la voix un ton plus bas, comme si son propriétaire s'était éloigné du micro.

-Essaie de donner un ordre, réplique une seconde voix. Wu a dit que c'est comme ça que ça marche avec lui.

Et Barnes comprend soudain sa chance.

Wu savait que le Soldat de l'Hiver avait une commande d'annulation -ce qui n'était pas le cas de Barnes, parce que, bien sûr, on ne dit pas à une arme qu'elle a une sécurité. Mais Wu ne savait pas que ça ne faisait que le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il a dû penser que c'était une _réinitialisation_.

Barnes peut s'en servir à son avantage.

-Soldat, dit la voix, HYDRA t'ordonne de donner un rapport de situation en anglais.

Barnes cesse de lutter et redresse le dos, ce qui est plus difficile en pratique qu'en théorie, avec ses mains liées. Il prend une expression neutre avant de se tourner vers la caméra.

-Nom de code : Soldat de l'Hiver répondant à l'ordre d'HYDRA, dit-il d'un ton aussi neutre et plat que possible. L'habitude d'obéir revient comme une mémoire musculaire, et il essaie de ne pas penser à quel point s'en est presque confortable. « En attente de mission. Fonctionnalité : approximativement quatre-vingt pour cent. Fonctionnalité compromise par une lacération de trente centimètres sur le mollet gauche et une possible dislocation de l'épaule droite. Requête : assistance médicale pour restaurer une totale intégrité.

Il suppose qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il demande quoi que ce soit, parce qu'une conférence frénétique et étouffée se fait entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne, durant laquelle les mots « est-ce qu'on est autorisé à... » apparaissent clairement.

-Soldat, dit à nouveau la voix, continue d'attendre le briefing de la mission et, euh, attends le traitement médical.

Barnes attend sans bouger. Après ce qui semble être une éternité, la porte s'ouvre, et il doit lutter pour ne pas sourire. Le jeune laborantin doit faire à peine soixante kilos tout mouillé. Et la porte a un verrou manuel à l'ancienne qui ne verrouille pas automatiquement la porte derrière lui.

-D'accord, Soldat, dit-il, reste immobile pendant que j'examine cette épaule, et il _détache les mains de Barnes_ , comme un complet crétin.

Deux secondes plus tard, Barnes l'a projeté en arrière, et sa tête heurte le mur carrelé. Il ne vérifie pas s'il a des armes, ni même s'il respire : sa seule et unique priorité est de s'évader. Cinq autre secondes après, et il est hors de la pièce, arrachant le verrou de la porte avant de courir dans un couloir illuminé de panneaux EXIT. Après un délai impardonnable de onze secondes, les alarmes se déclenchent ; quinze secondes, et il a traversé une porte qui mène dehors et court comme un dératé à travers un parking en béton illuminé par des lampes à sodium. Il entend des cris et des pas qui se précipitent à sa poursuite, mais pas assez vite pour l'empêcher de passer sous la frondaison des arbres et dès qu'il y est, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour lui de disparaître parmi les ombres. Quand il juge être assez loin du bâtiment pour ne pas être retrouvé à travers les bois dans la nuit, il s'assoit le dos contre un tronc d'arbre et se permet de rire en silence pendant une minute.

Franchement, il n'arrive pas à croire que ces pauvres crétins soient tombés dans un panneau déjà vieux quand il était enfant. Mais Wu a dû leur dire de s'attendre à de l'obéissance, et ils avaient tellement peur d'avoir endommagé une coûteuse pièce d'équipement qu'ils n'ont pas réfléchi avant d'aller essayer de la réparer. Ça a toujours été le problème d'HYDRA -terrorisez trop vos sous-fifres, et tout ce qu'ils apprendront, c'est paniquer à l'idée de vous déplaire. Ces pauvres gars vont être _tellement dans la merde_ quand Wu l'apprendra qu'il les plaindrait presque. Mais il se souvient qu'ils savaient sans doute dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds quand ils ont décidé de rejoindre une organisation nazie maléfique qui fabrique des dinosaures mangeurs d'hommes alors non, il ne les plaint pas vraiment.

D'accord, première question : où est-il, bordel ? Le bâtiment dont il vient de s'évader ressemble à une construction datant de la fin des années 80, à peu près l'époque de la construction du Jurassic Parc original, mais il ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu sur les plans d'Isla Nublar. La jungle ressemble à une jungle. S'il est resté inconscient suffisamment longtemps, pour ce qu'il en sait, il pourrait être n'importe où en Amérique Centrale.

Il aimerait voir de nouveau le bâtiment, alors il décrit un large cercle sous les arbres pour revenir observer de l'autre côté. A côté d'une route à moitié envahie par la végétation, au-dessus de ce qui ressemble à une entrée principale, il y a un signe :

**INTERNATIONAL GENETICS INC.**  
 **SITE B : COMPLEXE DE TEST #2**  


Bon, maintenant il sait qu'il est sur le Site B, quoi que ça puisse être. Il est à peu près certain de ne plus être sur Isla Nublar. Il espère ne pas être hors de portée pour son traceur du SHIELD, mais si c'est le cas, il ne peut absolument rien y faire.

Ce qui l'amène à la seconde question : où est l'équipe du SHIELD merde ? Il n'a aucun moyen de les contacter : l'équipe de Wu lui a pris son oreillette et son téléphone. (Ils ont aussi pris sa veste, son fusil, et tout ses couteaux, ce qui est bien triste. Tant que son bras en métal fonctionne, ce n'est pas comme s'il était _sans armes_ , mais il aimait vraiment ces couteaux). Si Skye et May vont bien, pourquoi ne sont-elles pas parties à sa recherche? Si ce n'est pas le cas...il ne veut pas penser à cette possibilité. Non, il doit assumer qu'il est tout seul pour l'instant.

Ce qui mène tout droit à la dernière question : et maintenant ? Partir à la poursuite de Wu est hors de question. Il ne sait pas si le code fonctionnera une deuxième fois, mais ce n'est pas un risque qu'il est prêt à courir. S'il est repris, ils ne seront pas aussi stupides une deuxième fois. Ils le bourreront de sédatifs jusqu'à ce qu'il passe quelques sessions dans la Chaise. Nope, il compte bien rester à distance de Wu autant que possible.

Une route s'éloigne du Complexe de Test #2, et il se renfonce dans la jungle, avec l'intention de suivre la route en parallèle pendant un moment afin de voir où elle mène. Peut-être trouvera-t-il un autre bâtiment ainsi qu'un moyen d'y entrer et de contacter le SHIELD, ou peut-être qu'il atteindra une côte qu'il pourra suivre et trouver un bateau qu'il peut voler. C'est un plan pourri (merde, ce n'est même pas un plan, c'est plutôt douze pour cent d'un plan) mais statistiquement, c'est mieux que d'errer aveuglément à travers Dieu sait combien de kilomètres de jungle dans une direction au hasard.

Il vient à peine de commencer à marcher que les projecteurs tout autour du labo s'illuminent derrière lui.

-Soldat. Зимний Солдат.

C'est la voix de Wu, répétant les mots d'une voix chantante à travers un haut-parleur quelque part près du labo. Un frisson le parcourt. Il sait que l'enflure ne peut pas savoir où il est, mais c'est dérangeant, et si Wu répète le code...

Mais il ne le fait pas. Peut-être était-ce un code à usage unique, ou peut-être Wu a décidé que c'était plus amusant ainsi.

-Soldat, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Fait Wu, puis : Oh, mais ce n'est plus ton nom, n'est-ce-pas ? N'est-ce pas, James ? Est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans ton dossier, James ? Je l'ai lu, tu sais, quand ils t'ont amené en Sibérie. Une histoire très intéressante. Quel dommage que nous n'ayons jamais pu reproduire les résultats de Zola, encore moins ceux d'Erskine. Je crois que nous y arriverons un jour, cela dit. Nous avons amplement assez d'échantillons de ton sang, et la science s'améliore chaque année. Un jour nous trouverons ce qu'il y a de si spécial chez toi et Rogers, et après, qui sait ce que nous serons capable de faire. Personnellement, je me demande si notre erreur était d'essayer de reproduire les résultats sur ces filles de la Chambre Rouge. Peut-être aurions-nous dû choisir des jeunes garçons de Brooklyn.

Barnes serre les poings à la mention de Rogers, et à celle des filles, mais il sait que Wu essaie de le l'énerver, de le forcer à se révéler. Il ne va pas tomber dans son piège.

-Voilà ce que je vais faire, James. Je vais te donner, oh, disons une heure pour te rendre. Après ça ? Je vais libérer quelques-uns des nouveaux sujets. Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de rencontrer nos vélociraptors à Jurassic World ? Le T. Rex ? Peut-être même l'I.Rex ?

_Oh_ , pense-t-il, _d'accord, bien sûr qu'il en avait en réserve._ HYDRA n'aurait pas construit une machine à tuer aussi formidable pour en faire une attraction dans un parc à thème. Il se demande si Wu a toujours eu un troisième I. Rex caché dans le Site B d'InGen, ou si l'histoire à propos de la sœur dévorée par la première n'était qu'une couverture pour en faire sortir une du parc.

-Eh bien, tu vas en rencontrer un maintenant, James, menace Wu, parce que si tu ne te rends pas dans l'heure, je vais commencer à lancer les carnivores à ta poursuite. Et ils te chasseront, James. Les têtes d'HYDRA préféreraient te prendre en vie, mais ils n'en mourront pas si tu ne t'en tire pas. Tu leur a causé beaucoup de problème l'année passée, et je crois qu'ils seront presque aussi contents de te voir mort. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça sera ? Te rendre et garder la vie sauve, ou… ?

S'il dit quoi que ce soit d'autre après ça, Barnes ne l'entend pas. Il court déjà à travers la jungle aussi vite qu'il peut dans l'obscurité, ce qui est plus rapide qu'une personne normale, mais pas assez pour lui donner une véritable avance, pas lorsque les raptors et les Rexs sont lâchés hors de leur confinement.

Il a une heure d'avance, si Wu n'est pas le fils de pute menteur que Barnes pense qu'il est. Une heure d'avance dans plus terrifiant des jeux du chat et de la souris.

Il n'a pas de fusil.

Pas de couteaux.

Pas de communication.

Pas de renfort.

Un bras en métal, son seul équipement et sa seule arme.

Un nombre inconnu de dinosaures bientôt à ses trousses.

Oh, et est-ce qu'il a mentionné qu'il est quasi-certain que sa jambe et quelques-une des écorchures dans son dos ont commencé à saigner de nouveau, juste pour rendre ça plus amusant pour les carnivores qui chassent à l'odeur ?

_Je suis foutu_ , pense-t-il, et puis, _Steve, j'aurais dû t'envoyer cette stupide carte postale. J'aurais dû te dire que je me souviens. J'aurais dû te dire que je..._ puis il ne pense à plus rien d'autre que _Merde. Merde. Merde. Putain. Merde._

Il est certain que seulement vingt minutes se sont écoulées quand il entend le premier rugissement.


	16. Centre des Opérations

Barnes se déplace aussi vite qu'il peut sur le sol inégal de la jungle, certain qu'à chaque seconde il va rentrer en collision avec un carnivore affamé ou tomber dans un trou et se tordre la cheville, le laissant vulnérable à tout ce qui passerait par là. Heureusement que la lune est presque pleine, car même avec sa vision augmentée, il rentrerait dans les arbres. Il a entendu le rugissement du T-Rex à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois il a pris une direction différente, pas au point de tourner en rond (du moins il l'espère : même à l'époque des Howling Commandos, il était nul pour se repérer dans les bois la nuit) mais assez pour s'en éloigner aussi bien que du laboratoire de Wu. Quand il tombe sur ce qui ressemble à un chemin tracé par le passage des animaux, il le suit. L'avantage des dinosaures, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas subtils : l'herbe et le feuillage sont écrasés sur un mètre de large. Et puis il remarque autre chose : un rayon de lune se reflète sur une flaque d'eau à la forme étrangement régulière. Il s'accroupit pour l'inspecter. C'est quasiment caché par la terre soulevée et l'herbe écrasée par le passage du dinosaure qui emprunte ce chemin, mais oui, elles sont bien là.

Des empreintes de pneu.

Alors ça veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un troupeau d'herbivores utilise ce chemin pour se déplacer. Ce qui signifie qu'il y a autre chose d'importance à l'autre bout de ce chemin.

Il est plus facile d'avancer une fois qu'il a trouvé ce chemin, et au bout d'un moment il émerge de la frondaison pour trouver devant lui une grande vallée profonde. Au fond se trouve un grand lac, et de l'autre côté du lac...eh bien, il espérait trouver une habitation humaine, il en a trouvé une : une structure de béton gris haute de deux étages, partiellement supportée par des pylônes enfoncés dans l'eau, et avec une structure en métal à la forme étrange sur le toit.

C'est peu probable, mais si le truc en métal sur le toit est une antenne, peut-être que ce bâtiment contient quelque chose qui pourra lui permettre de contacter le SHIELD. Peut-être.

La route la plus simple pour y parvenir passe par un vaste champ d'herbes hautes en pente douce. En concordance avec le reste de sa journée, l'herbe se révèle pleine de petits insectes mordeurs, mais ce n'est pas ça qui le fait se figer avant de courir se réfugier à couvert sous les arbres.

De l'autre côté du champ, quelque part à dix heures, l'herbe s'agite.

Il a de la chance de l'avoir entendu. Un être humain normal ne l'aurait pas pu. Il se tapit dans les ombres au pied d'un arbre, un de ceux avec des branches basses pour lui pouvoir l'escalader si besoin - même si ça ne l'aidera pas s'il a été flairé par quelque chose de gros. Mais il attend, et bientôt, une tête surgit des hautes herbes.

Cette fois Barnes ne baisse pas sa garde, mais ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ce qu'il craignait. Ce n'est pas un raptor, juste un lézard bizarre avec un long cou et une petite tête. Ses dents sont petites et plates, contrairement aux crocs recourbés d'un carnivore, même s'il n'aimerait tout de même pas être mordu par ce machin. Il ressemble beaucoup à un de ces petits compsotrucs, sauf qu'il fait plus de deux mètres de long. Il n'a pas l'air de le remarquer. Il pousse un sifflement, suivi d'une vocalise étrange, et une autre tête apparaît dix mètres plus loin, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Un troupeau entier.

Le prédateur surgit de nulle part. Il n'est pas là l'instant d'avant, et soudain le plus-gros-qu'un-compsotruc pousse un horrible cri strident avant d'avoir la nuque brisée, et ses copains dans le champ s'enfuient tous, paniqués. Barnes a un éclat de mémoire incroyablement lointaine...

_Allez, Stevie, je veux retourner voir les dinosaures. Qui va au musée pour voir un vieux chat mort ?_

_Tu sais ce que c'est un sabre, Bucky ? Crois-moi, ça va te plaire..._

...et le smilodon traîne la carcasse du plus-gros-qu'un-compsotruc dans l'herbe pour le manger.

Oh, _franchement_ , ce n'est plus seulement des dinosaures maintenant, c'est tous les animaux éteints ? Ils n'auraient pas pu commencer par un animal relativement inoffensif comme un mammouth laineux, comme ça il n'aurait eu qu'à faire attention à ne pas se faire piétiner ? Non, InGen et Hydra se sentent obligés de faire des trucs avec des crocs. Bien fait pour eux s'ils se font bouffer.

Il se sentirait tellement mieux s'il avait juste une arme à feu -n'importe laquelle, il n'est pas difficile. Ou un de ses couteaux, d'ailleurs. Même un bâton pointu serait mieux que rien.

Barnes entend les bruits mouillés que font les crocs surdimensionnés du félin en arrachant des morceaux de viande, beaucoup trop près de lui. Il sait qu'il lui faut continuer à bouger, ou des choses pires encore pourraient le trouver, mais il ne veut pas trop s'approcher de l'animal ; il risque de croire qu'il menace son repas. Il décrit un grand cercle à travers les bois et longe la lisière jusqu'à tomber sur, et presque dans, un ruisseau qui fait un large passage peu profond à travers l'herbe. Il ramasse un caillou de la taille d'une balle de base-ball qu'il fait passer d'une main à l'autre pour en estimer le poids pendant qu'il suit le lit du ruisseau jusqu'au lac. Puis, il avance péniblement dans la boue au bord de l'eau.

Le ciel commence enfin à s'éclaircir devant lui. D'accord, alors il va vers l'est, ce qui est plus qu'il en savait quelques minutes auparavant. Les avantages du lever de soleil : il a à nouveau son sens de l'orientation, et les prédateurs nocturnes vont rentrer dans leurs trous. Désavantages du lever de soleil : les prédateurs diurnes vont commencer à se réveiller et ça veut dire également qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de l'équipe du SHIELD depuis neuf ou dix heures, ce qui limite sérieusement tout espoir de les voir débarquer à sa rescousse et que bientôt ils riront de toute cette mésaventure autour d'un petit-déjeuner.

Oh, comme il regrette d'avoir pensé à de la nourriture. Le métabolisme plus rapide que la normale est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, parce qu'il a maintenant si faim que faire demi-tour et affronter un tigre à dents de sabre pour un morceau de viande de dinosaure crue ressemble à une bonne idée.

_Allez, Barnes. On se concentre._

Vu de près, le bâtiment est laid. Deux étages de béton et de fenêtres brisées. Ça lui rappelle un peu le trou à rat de motel où il s'était arrêté trop longtemps juste après D.C., alors qu'il attendait que l'avalanche de souvenirs dans son crâne veuille bien se calmer. Il se dirige vers un escalier avec une rambarde tordue, s'arrête, regarde la rampe d'un œil critique, puis en arrache une section d'environ quarante centimètres, avec un bout acéré.

_Hé, regarde ça, maintenant tu as un caillou et un bâton. Barnes, plus rien ne peut t'arrêter._

La porte est ouverte, et il trouve à l'intérieur une pièce caverneuse remplie de ce qu'on trouve habituellement dans les bâtiments abandonnés : quelques vieux bureaux pourvus d'ordinateurs et de téléphones ridiculement obsolètes (il en essaie un juste pour voir, mais, sans surprise, il ne fonctionne plus), des papiers et des ordures un peu partout, en plus des débris servant de nid à Dieu sait quelle créature depuis que le bâtiment avait été abandonné. Il écarte une toile d'araignée et avance. Une odeur de reptile flotte dans l'air, mais rien ne lui saute dessus. Sur le mur opposé, il trouve ce qui ressemble à une boîte à fusibles. Il l'ouvre, et y trouve un de ces gros interrupteurs qui semblent servir à donner vie à un monstre quand on l'enclenche. Il ne s'attend pas à grand-chose quand il l'utilise, mais apparemment ils ont oublié de couper le courant quand ils sont partis, car quelque chose se met en marche quelque part, et des ampoules fluorescentes s'allument au-dessus de lui.

Maintenant il peut voir la couche de saleté qui recouvre le tout - de la saleté et des cafards qui fuient la lumière, et Seigneur, il croyait qu'ils étaient gros à Brooklyn, mais là c'est un tout autre niveau de cochonnerie. Mais il découvre aussi un panneau qui souhaite la _Bienvenue au Site B du Centre des Opérations_ au-dessus d'un plan de l'étage. Ses yeux se posent immédiatement sur une pièce au premier étage : _Centre des communications_. Voilà sa cible.

L'étage ressemble au rez-de-chaussée, à part qu'il semble avoir été utilisé par des ingénieurs plutôt que des gratte-papiers, ce qui donne un autre genre d'ordures impliquant plus d'appareils électroniques en miettes et de câbles. Le Centre des Communications est une grande pièce pourvue de moniteurs de télévision et de standards téléphoniques tout aussi HS qu'en bas (il peut voir les fils grignotés par les animaux par endroit) mais une boîte noire et argentée avec beaucoup de boutons et d'interrupteurs attire son regard, et il traverse la pièce en deux foulées pour l'observer de plus près.

Grâce au Ciel, c'est une radio amateur. Il doit farfouiller avec quelques fils pour l'allumer, mais après ça, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour ouvrir une transmission. Il saisit le casque audio, implore l'univers en silence, _Je vous en prie, faites que le SHIELD surveille toutes les fréquences_ , et dit :

-Barnes à Coulson, Barnes à Coulson, répondez, Coulson.

Il attend cinq minutes, transmet à nouveau, attend encore. Rien.

-Barnes au SHIELD. Barnes au SHIELD. Répondez, SHIELD.

Même chose. Même rien.

-Mayday, mayday, mayday, à toutes les stations, ici l'agent Barnes du SHIELD… (merde, la suite de la procédure concerne la _nature de l'urgence_ et ça réduit d'habitude un peu plus que ça le champ des possibilités). Des hostiles en poursuite, site B du centre d'opération d'InGen. Mayday, mayday, mayd...

Il y a un bruissement derrière lui et Barnes fait volte-face.

Une tête de lézard dépasse de la porte. Il est petit, environ soixante centimètres de haut, mais c'est un petit avec les yeux jaunes brillants d'un raptor, et quand il ouvre la bouche, il découvre aussi des dents de raptor.

Il passe la porte en émettant un caquètement, et une autre tête apparaît, suivit d'une troisième, et Barnes a la désagréable impression de savoir ce qui se passe. Ses doutes sont confirmés quand celui en tête se ramasse en agitant sa queue comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir, ce qui, de façon objective, devrait être mignon, mais il sait que les choses vont mal tourner très, très vite.

Il aurait dû faire plus de reconnaissance avant d'être distrait par la radio. Il doit y avoir un nid de raptors quelque part dans le bâtiment, et ces jeunes ont l'air d'être à l'âge auquel ils apprennent à chasser. Ça doit être comme une livraison de pizza pour eux, un humain se pointant juste à leur porte.

La radio crépite, et entre deux bruits blanc, une voix fait :

-Barnes ? Répondez, Ba…

Et il peut soit saisir le casque ou la barre de métal. Il choisit la seconde, parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui bouge dans le couloir à présent, une longue ombre qui rôde près de la porte. Les jeunes tous seuls ne seraient pas un problème, mais ce n'est pas bon, pas bon _du tout_ , parce que quand il y a un nid, il le sait, il y a une mère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merveilleux lecteurs ! Vous êtes si fantastiques et vous m'avez tellement soutenue durant l'aventure de ma toute première vraie fic. Sachez que si vous avez laissé un commentaire auquel je n'ai pas répondu, je vous garanti que je les lis quand même tous et que je pousse des cris de joie en voyant que vous avez pris le temps de dire que vous aimez ce que j'ai fait (ou que j'ai été irrémissiblement démoniaque, ce que j'aime peut-être encore plus). :D  
> Je suis désolée pour les délais inévitables entre les updates ; j'ai été coincée dans un enfer personnel avec mon vrai travail, et je dois survivre encore au moins une semaine avant de pouvoir donner à Bucky l'attention qu'il mérite. J'ai en tête le reste de l'histoire (4-5 chapitres supplémentaires) et j'essaierais de la rendre convenablement violente, sanglante, et satisfaisante. :) 
> 
> P.S. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre se demande comment, dans les films, ils étaient tellement sûr d'obtenir de l'ADN de _dinosaure_ avec ces moustiques ? Je veux qu'ils ramènent l'Hyracotherium, bon sang.


	17. Hunger Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'essayez pas ça à la maison, les enfants.

La prochaine fois que Barnes aura la brillante idée d'expier ses pêchés en se vengeant peut-être en même temps d'HYDRA par la même occasion, il fera plus attention à la durée. La prochaine fois, il la planifiera soigneusement sur plusieurs années, pas en l'espace d'une semaine ou deux avec à peine assez de temps entre les combats pour cesser de saigner. Et il ne va plus jamais, _jamais_ , exercer une vengeance qui inclut des dinosaures.

Les jeunes raptors jouent avec lui comme des chatons, essayant de le mordiller dès qu'ils le croient distrait. Ce serait mignon s'il ne savait pas comment allait se finir ce jeu. Il manie la barre de fer comme une batte de base-ball pour les garder à distance, mais il parviennent quand même à l'acculer presque au fond de la pièce, tandis que Maman Raptor se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant avec une expression désagréablement familière de fierté maternelle. Pour ce qu'elle en sait, ses bébés ont un contrôle total de ce mammifère à la chair tendre. Barnes sait qu'il pourrait tuer les trois jeunes en quatre secondes. La raison pour laquelle il ne le fait pas (à part le fait que même si ce sont des monstres, ce sont encore des _bébés_ , et il n'est pas une complète ordure) est qu'il sait qu'à la seconde où il leur fera le moindre mal, leur mère va devenir folle.

Ouais, Barnes se souvient de la fois où c'était la mère de Steve qui avait attrapé la brute qui tourmentait son fils. L'année qui avait suivie avait sans doute été la plus calme de leur existence, parce qu'on s'était passé le mot : si jamais tu décides de t'en prendre au gamin maigrichon, tu ferais mieux _de prier_ que Bucky Barnes te trouves avant la mère de Stevie. Et Sarah Rogers n'avait pas de griffes de quinze centimètres de long.

Il pourrait courir, songe-t-il tout en donnant un petit coup au jeune devant lui qui tente une autre feinte. Mais alors ils lui courraient tous après, y compris la mère. Non, il doit séparer Maman Raptor des petits. Il a bien une idée, mais ça ne va pas être agréable.

Il manœuvre avec précaution, abandonnant du terrain et laissant les bébés penser qu'ils ont le dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le dos contre le bureau sur lequel il a posé le caillou. Ses doigts de métal tâtonnent jusqu'à ce qu'ils le trouvent. Puis il dit :

-Hé poupée, tu veux danser ?

Et lance la pierre à la tête de Maman Raptor.

Elle s'écarte d'un bond et le caillou lui frôle le crâne juste assez fort pour vraiment l'énerver. Puis elle plonge sur lui et Barnes fait un pas de côté avant de lui saisir la gorge de la main gauche, juste avant qu'elle ne le plaque à travers la fenêtre. Des éclats de verre volent partout. Barnes et Maman Raptor font tous deux une chute d'un étage alors qu'elle essaie de refermer ses mâchoires sur son bras et qu'il tente de se retourner pour ne pas tomber à plat sur son dos.

Чёрт возьми, il faut qu'il ajoute ça sur la liste. Prochain grand plan de vengeance : pas de chute. Ni _hors_ des trucs, ni _du haut_ de trucs, et pas _sur_ des trucs, surtout pas si lesdits trucs sont des patios en béton.

L'impact leur coupe le souffle à tout les deux, mais ça fait lâcher prise à Maman Raptor, et Barnes s'écarte alors qu'elle se relève. Elle s'apprête à se jeter de nouveau sur lui, mais les petits Moe, Larry et Curly* poussent des cris d'inquiétude du haut du premier étage du centre des opérations, et elle jette un œil vers la fenêtre. Barnes profite de son hésitation pour se relever et s'enfuir.

Derrière le centre des opérations, la majorité d'une ville abandonnée est encore debout. Elle a dû être construite pour les pauvres gars chargés de faire fonctionner cet endroit, il y a longtemps. Les options les plus proches sont une station-service, un bâtiment aux airs de dortoir, et un magasin pourvu d'un nom au-dessus de la porte : _InGeneral_. Erk, quiconque a eu une idée pareille méritait de se faire manger. Il court vers le magasin, attrape la poignée de la porte de sa main gauche et tire si fort que le verrou fragile est complètement arraché au bois de la porte avant qu'il n'entre à l'intérieur. La vitrine est en verre, ce qui fait que barricader la porte ne changera pas grand-chose, mais il traîne quelques lourdes caisses devant et se cache derrière le comptoir.

La tête de Maman Raptor surgit par-dessus le rebord de la vitrine, et elle rôde au-dehors pendant plusieurs minutes, de toute évidence cherchant à décider si ça vaut la peine de briser la glace pour aller le trouver. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, parce que Barnes la voit se retourner avec une expiration de déception et repartir vers le centre des opérations et sa couvée de petits monstres.

Parfait. Très bien. Un problème de résolu. Tant qu'il est là, il va essayer de se ressaisir et prendre quelques précautions avant de se permettre de considérer si ça vaut la peine d'essayer d'atteindre la radio.

Premier arrêt : l'aile _Santé et Bien-être_. Quelqu'un se préoccupait des premiers soins au Site B, ce qui n'est pas une surprise, et l'endroit est bien approvisionné. Barnes asperge toutes les coupures et écorchures qu'il peut atteindre avec de l'alcool, avant de les couvrir de gaze et de ruban adhésif. Ce ne sont pas les risques d'infection qui l'inquiètent : c'est l'odeur du sang qu'il faut minimiser. Il sait que les raptors, en plus d'un tas d'autres créatures pourront quand même le traquer comme des limiers, mais il compte leur donner aussi peu d'avantage que possible. Il tuerait (enfin, il tuerait certainement un dinosaure ou un humain affilié à HYDRA) pour un peu de ces packs de gel qui deviennent froid quand on les casse, parce qu'il a récupéré une impressionnante collection de bleus, mais sa malchance habituelle frappe encore de ce côté-là.

Il passe devant un rayon dédié aux produits pour cheveux, revient sur ses pas, et prend une brosse et un nouvel élastique à cheveux. Il s'en veut un peu d'avoir perdu celui de Skye. Ce qui est sûrement bizarre, mais les évadés d'HYDRA ayant subi des lavages de cerveau ont le droit d'avoir quelques manies. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses cheveux sont bientôt attachés et il n'y a plus de verre dedans, alors c'est déjà ça.

Hé, il y a quelques _vrais_ couteaux dans une vitrine sous le comptoir. Il casse le verre d'un coup de poing et jette un œil. Ils sont petits -le plus long fait une dizaine de centimètres, le plus petit est un couteau suisse- mais après tout, c'est mieux que rien. Il glisse le plus long dans sa ceinture et sa vie lui semble plus supportable.  
Il se tient devant un vieux présentoir plein de nourriture à grignoter, à débattre avec lui-même pour savoir si ça vaut la peine de tester cette vieille histoire comme quoi les Twinkies sont éternels (contre : vomissements violent suivis de mort, pour : il a _vraiment vraiment faim_ ) quand un son de sirène envahit le magasin. Barnes fait un bon en arrière, renversant un porte-revue rempli de romans moisis avant de réaliser ce qui se passe.

Il y a un téléphone fixé au mur derrière le comptoir, et cette saleté sonne.

Il sonne encore trois fois avant qu'il arrive à traverser le magasin et y répondre. C'est Skye, c'est obligé. Elle a dû trouver un moyen d'atteindre le standard du Site B, ce qui signifie qu'ils savent où il est et qu'ils peuvent le sortir de cet endroit perdu. Il répond d'une voix rauque :

-Skye, c'est toi ? Bon Dieu, j'ai cru que vous étiez tous morts, Skye...

-Skye ? Fait la voix à l'autre bout du fil, et Barnes a le sang qui se glace. Non, James. C'est Henry Wu.

C'est une bonne chose que Barnes ait décroché avec sa main droite, parce qu'autrement, la main en métal aurait écrasé le combiné en plastique. Wu sait où il se trouve, et il connaît un code qui pourrait peut-être éteindre à nouveau son cerveau, et il n'y a absolument rien qu'il puisse faire.

-Il n'y a que ma mère qui a le droit de m'appeler James, dit-il, parce que la devise officieuse de la famille Barnes est que peu importe à quel point la situation va mal, on peut toujours ouvrir sa gueule. « Tu peux m'appeler « la dernière chose que tu verras jamais sur cette terre ». Tu m'entends, enfoiré ? »

Il élève la voix jusqu'à hurler dans le combiné, mais Wu...Wu rit. Ce type ne fait pas seulement partie d'HYDRA, il est timbré.

-Désolé, tes amis du SHIELD ne sont pas en route pour te sauver. Mais je vais te faire une offre très généreuse. Tu as encore une chance de te rendre, et nous t'aiderons à oublier que c'est par ta faute que Skye est morte.

Non. _Non_. Pas l'équipe. Pas Skye. Pas Skye.

Ça revient, le vertige, la nausée, les tremblements. Il se raidit avec effort. Il sait que Wu est un menteur invétéré, et que c'est une tactique classique d'HYDRA -ils lui disaient aussi que Steve était mort, quand ils essayaient de le briser, avant qu'ils n'aient mis au point la Chaise- mais les mots lui échappent :

-Ma faute ?

-Tu as grillé leur couverture, « Barnes, Agent du SHIELD». Nous avons pu examiner ton oreillette et en retrouver la source. Skye, malheureusement, n'a pas survécu à l'assaut. Melinda May, en revanche...quel aubaine, la fameuse Cavalerie. J'ai hâte de voir comment elle va réagir à quelques sessions dans l'appareil de recalibration du cortex préfrontal. Pardon, James...pour toi, « la Chaise ».

\- Я собираюсь уничтожить тебя, dit Barnes très doucement. Я сожгу тебя на землю.

-Dois-je prendre ça pour un non ? Très bien, James. J'envoie quelqu'un te chercher au magasin. Je te conseille de ne pas courir. Ce sera plus facile pour nous deux si tu...  
James raccroche brutalement avant que Wu ne puisse finir. Puis, après réflexion, il l'arrache du mur. Il traverse le magasin et récupère tous les couteaux restants. Il repère un briquet, qu'il saisit également, retourne au rayon des produits pour cheveux et attrape deux bombes de laque.

Wu croit qu'il bluffe. Il se trompe. Barnes a tué plus de gens avec moins de matériel que ça, et ça n'était même pas personnel.

Il se dirige à grands pas vers la porte, quand quelque chose attire son regard. Durant l'un de ses passages, il a renversé la bouteille d'alcool à désinfecter, et son contenu s'est déversé sur le linoléum sale du magasin. Mais l'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose bouger.

Ça recommence. Des ondulations sur la surface du liquide, comme si quelque chose faisait trembler le sol.

_Comme si quelque chose faisait trembler le sol._

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de l'entendre : des pas lourds, qui accélère alors qu'ils se rapprochent de la ville. Barnes jette un œil par la vitrine en direction des bois, juste à temps pour voir une tête cornue d'un vert-gris émerger des arbres.

C'est le second Indominus Rex de Wu. La sœur, le clone, il n'en sait rien. La jumelle de celle à laquelle Barnes a failli laisser sa peau quand il avait plus que des couteaux de poches à opposer à un dinosaure.

L'I. Rex descend d'un pas lourd la rue principale, tout en reniflant et grognant. Est-ce qu'HYDRA a entraîné ce truc ? Est-ce qu'elle le cherche vraiment, ou bien est-ce qu'elle cherche juste n'importe quoi de vivant, n'importe quelle proie ? Barnes ne saurait le dire, mais il soupçonne que le résultat sera le même. Il se dirige aussi silencieusement que possible vers le fond de la boutique, vers la sortie de secours. Il ouvre le verrou, entrouvre la porte et ferme les yeux, incrédule et en colère, quand le dinosaure pousse un rugissement assourdissant.

Bien sûr, les pas s'arrêtent, juste devant le magasin. L'I. Rex l'a trouvé.

Le moment de silence qui suit pourrait surprendre une personne ordinaire. Pas Barnes. Quand la tête de l'I. Rex traverse la vitrine, il est prêt. Il jette l'une des bombes d'aérosol droit dans sa gueule ouverte, avant de courir vers elle avec la seconde bombe dans la main gauche et le briquet dans la droite. Son timing doit être _parfait_.

Il l'est. Il touche la gueule de l'I. Rex avec un souffle de feu de son lance-flamme artisanal, tombe à genoux et le dépasse d'une glissage alors que la surprise la fait mordre sur la première bombe, ce qui enflamme les produits chimiques.

L'I. Rex rugit et rejette la tête en arrière, en arrachant la vitrine, la moitié du mur décrépi ainsi que du toit, alors que Barnes passe la porte de derrière comme une balle sort d'un canon. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est retourner au centre des opérations, parce que l'I. Rex se trouve entre lui et le reste de la ville, ce qui donne une toute nouvelle perspective à l'idée d'affronter une mère raptor en colère.

Quand il sent le sol trembler derrière lui à nouveau, il risque un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'il a réussi à la blesser. La moitié de la gueule du dinosaure est explosée ; des morceaux de peau écailleuse noircis pendent autour de sa gueule, révélant bien trop de dents. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour la tuer, juste assez pour l'énerver royalement. Elle a encore bien assez de gueule pour le couper en deux s'il la laisse faire. Et il reconnaît son expression : la rage animale, l'incrédulité totale d'un prédateur qui n'arrive pas à croire que la proie lui a fait mal. Rien ne va plus empêcher ce dinosaure de le poursuivre, impossible de l'épuiser ou de le lasser. Mais la seule et unique bonne chose avec une rage comme celle-ci est que peut-être, _peut-être_ , l'I. Rex est suffisamment en colère pour commettre une erreur.

Pour le découvrir, il va devoir faire quelque chose de stupide. Quand il atteint le centre des opérations, il dépasse le bâtiment en béton laid jusqu'au bord du lac. L'I. Rex gagne du terrain et ses bottes s’enfoncent dans la boue, mais il continue d'avancer en pataugeant jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille. Puis il plonge.

Barnes n'aime pas aller sous l'eau. Le bras en métal est _supposé_ fonctionner en toutes circonstances, mais il connaît la différence entre « résistant à l'eau » et « à l'épreuve de l'eau ». Mais il peut rester longtemps en apnée et a un bon mouvement de jambes. Il ne voit que dalle dans l'eau boueuse, alors il continue de nager jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient sur le point d'exploser avant de remonter à la surface et de regarder derrière lui. Et, grâce au ciel, ça a marché. L'I. Rex est dans l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses et se débat, lutte et remue la boue noire avec ses pattes arrière. Elle est...est-ce qu'elle _n'arrive plus à avancer?_ Elle n'y arrive plus.

Oh, Dieu, que c'est drôle. Un monstre préhistorique terrifiant qui pique une crise à cause de la boue. Il regrette de ne pas avoir de quoi filmer. Il grillerait sans problème sa couverture pour en envoyer une vidéo à Steve.

Quand soudain quelque chose de sombre et massif s'élève dans l'eau sous lui, et il retrouve son programme habituel de _oh merde oh merde oh merde_.

Une tête serpentine et un long coup surgissent de l'eau à moins de dix mètres de lui. Il...il n'est pas aussi gros que l'I. Rex, mais en quelque sorte, c'est encore pire. Puis il réalise : aujourd'hui, les gens, même lui, sont habitués aux dinosaures. Même si on ne va pas à Jurassic World les voir en vrai, on voir les publicités, les articles de magazines, les reportages à la télévision. La chose dans l'eau, eh bien, est bien un dinosaure, mais n'y ressemble pas. Elle ressemble plus au monstre du Loch Ness, ou à quelque chose tout droit sorti de _20 000 lieues sous les mers_  : quelque chose qui n'est pas éteint, mais mythique.

Barnes passe un moment à être déchiré entre l'horreur et l'admiration, puis le monstre du lac ouvre la gueule pour pousser un cri perçant en direction de l'I. Rex, découvrant à peu près huit mille dents en forme d'aiguille, et il décide que c'est l'heure de _foutre le camp d'ici_. Il commence à nager vers la rive opposée ; il y a des chances que cette chose soit seule et ne manque que du poisson, mais il n'a pas envie de s'attarder pour voir s'il a raison.

Une fois hors de l'eau, un coup d’œil rapide l'informe qu'il n'a pas encore réglé le problème de l'I. Rex. Elle est folle de rage contre le dinosaure d'eau et les deux grognent et prennent des poses de défi, mais l'I. Rex commence à se libérer de la boue et trouve son équilibre. Elle va devoir contourner le lac pour continuer à le pourchasser, mais il ne pense pas qu'elle va laisser tomber.

Barnes commence à manquer d'idées. Il est épuisé et, pour être parfaitement honnête, il est terrifié de ce que Wu pourrait lui faire et ce qu'il a peut-être déjà fait aux seuls vrais amis qu'il s'est fait depuis très longtemps. Il commence à atteindre les limites de ce qu'il peut accomplir quand il est poussé uniquement par la colère, et, nom de Dieu, il voudrait juste que quelque chose aille bien...

Et, à sa complète surprise, c'est le cas.

Quand Barnes entend l'explosion, ses vieux instincts de tranchée reprennent le dessus et il se jette sur le sol avant que son cerveau n'ait complètement enregistré ce qui se passait, mais il est clair que le tir ne lui était pas destinée. Il s'abrite derrière des arbres avant de se retourner vers la rive du lac. Un nuage de fumée commence à s'éclaircir et, en son centre, l'I. Rex est à terre. Pas mort -pas tout à fait- mais elle se tortille dans la boue avec un trou dans le corps, luttant mais incapable de se relever. Elle rugit, toujours furieuse, même dans ce qui doit être ses sursauts d'agonie, mais l'homme qui se dirige vers elle est calme. Il baisse le lance-roquette, sort un second fusil et tire deux fois dans la gueule ouverte, dans le tronc cérébral. L'Indominus Rex a un dernier spasme avant de s'affaisser.

-Ça, c'est pour ce que ta sœur a fait à Charlie et Echo, espèce d'enfoirée à écaille, fait Owen Grady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* référence à une troupe de comiques américains, « The Three Stooges », qui officiaient dans les années 30 jusqu'en 70. Je pensais que ce n'étaient que des noms au hasard jusqu'à ce que je les entende dans un épisode d' _Agent Carter_ , comme quoi tout est lié. On peut trouver leurs sketches sur Youtube, d'ailleurs, si vous êtes curieux._
> 
> _Les Twinkie = une génoise fourrée à la crème, si j'en crois Wikipédia, et une légende urbaine dit qu'ils ont une durée de conservation illimitée._


	18. Hélico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Tu mènes une vie intéressante, hein, Bucky Barnes ?  
> -Je dirais que je ne m'ennuie pas souvent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aimerais vous dire que ce chapitre a été retardé par le fait que mes voisins ont réussi à mettre le FEU au câble internet, mais ça m'aurait probablement pris tout autant de temps pour le finir.

-Jim ? Hé, Jim, tu es où ? crie Grady.

Barnes sort de sa cachette et lui fait signe de l'autre côté du lac. Il commence à se diriger vers lui, mais Grady lui lance :

-Attends, j'arrive !

Il disparaît derrière le coin du centre des opérations. Un moment après, Barnes entend un son magnifique : celui d'un moteur de moto. Il a un souvenir soudain et viscéral d'une peinture vert olive, l'odeur de l'essence, et de la graisse de moteur sur ses mains, quand elles étaient encore assorties ; Steve qui dit _tu n'as pas à faire ça, Bucky, on a des mécanos à la base_ , comme si quiconque à part lui allait poser les mains sur cette Harley, et sa réponse : _Laisse-moi tranquille, crétin, j'essaie de réparer la moto de Captain America._

Des idiots héroïques sur des motos. Hum. Barnes a des préférences.

Grady arrête la moto à quelques mètres de lui.

-Tes amis du SHIELD m'ont envoyé...commence-t-il, avant de s'interrompre abruptement et de le fixer. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Barnes a un rire sans joie.

-Dans l'ordre ? J'ai combattu des dinosaures, me suis fait battre par un agent secret, combattu d'autres dinosaures, me suis fait pourchasser par un très _gros_ dinosaure, tombé d'une colline, combattu un dinosaure volant qui m'a fait tomber d'un toit, j'ai été capturé par HYDRA, me suis échappé, fait de la randonnée, sauté d'une fenêtre, essayé de faire exploser un dinosaure, plongé dans un lac, et c'est là que tu interviens. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, d'ailleurs. Je t'en dois une.

-Aucun problème, fait Grady, légèrement abasourdi. Ça te dérange si je te demande ce que c'est que ton bras ? (il désigne le côté gauche de Barnes) Est-ce que c'est une armure ou un truc du genre ?

Merde. Barnes a oublié que Maman Raptor a déchiré le gant et la manche qui aurait dissimulé son bras en métal.

-Ça ? Nan, c'est une prothèse de haute technologie. J'ai perdu mon vrai bras à la guerre.

-Oh merde, je suis désolé. EEI* ?

-Je suis tombé d'un train...et d'une montagne.

Grady à l'air prêt à poser une centaine d'autres questions, mais Barnes le coupe avant qu'ils ne s'aventurent sur ce terrain.

-L'équipe du SHIELD, fait-il, ils vont bien ? Est-ce que Skye va bien ?

-Demande-leur toi-même. Ils m'ont donné ça pour toi.

Il lui tend une nouvelle oreillette en plastique, exactement semblable à celle que Wu lui a prise. Il la cale sur son oreille, l'allume, et dit d'un ton prudent :

-Barnes au SHIELD, vous me recevez ?

-Bucky ! (c'est la voix de Skye, et Barnes s'affaisse de soulagement. De l'autre côté, Skye semble faire de même) Oh mon Dieu Bucky, ton traceur a été coupé et ils ont dit que tu étais mort et j'ai pensé...

-Skye, du calme. Qui a dit que j'étais mort ?

-HYDRA. Ils sont venus nous trouver, May et moi, et une autre équipe a attaqué la base du SHIELD en même temps. On en a pris quelques un en vie et ils ont tous dit que Wu allait te tuer.

-Me tuer était sûrement son plan B, dit Barnes, les dents serrées. Putain d'HYDRA avec leurs putain de jeux d'esprit. C'était déjà mauvais quand ça ne concernait que lui, mais le fait qu'ils se soient pris à ses premiers véritables amis depuis soixante-dix le fait bouillir d'une rage froide. « Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ? »

-May s'est fait toucher pendant le combat, mais rien de trop grave. Le reste d'entre nous va bien. Et toi ?

-Oui. Où êtes vous ? Merde, où je suis ? Et où est Wu ? Dis-moi que vous l'avez capturé.

-Tu es sur Isla Sorna. C'est un site de secours d'InGen. Grady était en route pour te trouver quand ton traceur a été coupé, et on ne savait pas où tu étais jusqu'à ce qu'on capte le signal radio. On est encore au Costa Rica, mais on va te chercher dès que May sera en état -dans quelques heures. Reste avec Grady jusque là et s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide, d'accord ?

Il est clair qu'elle a fait exprès d'ignorer la question la plus importante.

-Où est Henry Wu ?

-On l'arrêtera plus tard. Si tu restes ici jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, je te jure que...

-Je veux juste savoir où il est, Skye. C'est tout, je le promet.

Elle hésite, avant de dire rapidement, comme si elle craignait de perdre son sang-froid:

-Il y un grand complexe InGen à huit kilomètres au sud du lac. Une centrale électrique avec quelques laboratoires et des zones de confinement. On pense qu'il est là-bas, mais _ne part pas_ à sa recherche, Bucky. Attend qu'on envoie une équipe, d'accord ?

-Je promet d'être prudent, Skye. Prend soin de May et venez ici dès que vous pouvez. Terminé.

Il éteint l'oreillette pour couper la transmission et fait signe à Grady de faire de même. Il s'exécute, perplexe.

-D'accord, Jim, fait-il, soit honnête avec moi. Ta pièce d'identité disait que tu t'appelles Jim Buchanan. Coulson a dit que ton vrai nom est James Barnes. C'est qui ça, Bucky ?  
Barnes a un sourire tendu.

-Bucky est le mec qui est sur le point de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, admet-il. Tu en es ?

-Est-ce que j'en _suis_  ? J'ai travaillé avec des gars qui sont littéralement des nazis pendant des années sans même m'en rendre compte, au court des dernières vingt-quatre heures ils ont tué deux de mes raptors et je ne sais pas combien de gens, moi et mes amis on a manqué de se faire manger je sais pas combien de fois, et maintenant tu me dis que tu vas ignorer un ordre de ton officier supérieur et essayer d'arrêter le fils de pute qui est responsable de tout ça ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Putain oui, j'en suis. (Grady enfourche la moto, allume le moteur, et fait signe à Barnes de monter) Allons-y.

 

C'est rare pour Barnes d'être sans voix.

-Quoi ? demande Grady après qu'il eut passé vingt secondes planté là à fixer l'autre bout de la vallée.

-Elle a dit que c'était une centrale électrique, dit-il.

-Ouais, sans doute géothermique. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Elle est à côté d'un _volcan_.

-D'accord, mais il n'est sans doute pas actif, sinon ils n'auraient pas construit quelque chose juste devant.

-Je n'aime pas trop ce _sans doute_.

-Allez, mec, quelles sont les chances qu'un volcan inactif choisisse ce jour précis pour exploser sans aucun avertissement ?

-Si je suis dessus ? Je dirais quatre-vingt quinze pour cent.

Grady sourit, comme s'il plaisantait.

-Tu es malchanceux à ce point, hein ?

-Mon pote, tu n'as pas idée. J'ai été torturé, j'ai subi des expériences, on m'a lavé le cerveau, tiré dessus, je me suis fait taper dessus plus de fois que je peux compter, et j'ai été pourchassé sur deux îles différentes par toute sortes de dinosaures, mais tu sais ce que je n'ai pas encore fait? Me faire exploser par un putain de volcan, et j'aimerais que ça ne change pas !

-Tu as bien dit « on m'a lavé le cerveau ? »

-Oh, oui, à propos. Il faudrait que tu saches que si on tombe sur des connards d'HYDRA, il y a une petite chance que l'un d'entre eux se mette à brailler quelque chose à propos du programme spatial russe, et que je tombe dans les pommes pendant quelques heures. Si ça arrive, il faudra que tu me tires de là, parce que s'ils me mettent la main dessus, les choses iraient très mal pour nous deux. D'accord ?

Grady le regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes, avant de dire :

-Tu mènes une vie intéressante, hein, Bucky Barnes ?

-Je dirais que je ne m'ennuie pas souvent.

-Alors c'est quoi le plan ?

Barnes parcourt la vallée du regard. La structure à l'autre bout, plus prêt du volcan, est sans aucun doute la centrale électrique, avec des fumées blanches qui s'élèvent de hautes cheminées. Le centre de la vallée est principalement vide, à l'exception d'un troupeau de tricératops y paissant paisiblement. Plus près d'eux, un bâtiment aux airs de bunker qui pourrait contenir n'importe quoi, mais la dernière fois qu'il sait qu'HYDRA avait éloigné quelque chose à ce point, c'était le projet Valkyrie, qui avait été plus proche de tuer Steve que n'importe quoi d'autre, y compris Barnes lui-même. Il serre son poing gauche, se force à respirer, et dit :

-Tu vois cette barrière électrique, derrière le bunker ? C'est là le point faible.

-Ca...ressemble beaucoup à un enclos pour T. Rex, dit Grady d'un ton qui laisse entendre qu'il essaie d'avoir l'air prudemment neutre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve à quel point Barnes va se montrer stupide. « Tu ne compte pas y entrer, hein ? »

-Bien sûr que non, ça serait idiot. Je compte laisser le dinosaure sortir. (Barnes n'arrive pas à croire qu'il dit ça comme si c'était une action tout à fait raisonnable. Steve _adorerait_ ça, et si ça ne lui fout pas la trouille, rien d'autre ne le peut) Est-ce que je peux emprunter ton arme ?

Grady la lui donne, et Barnes s’aplatit sur le sol, pressant la cross contre son épaule gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il y a un boîtier électrique qui contrôle la barrière. Je vais tirer dessus et l'éteindre. (Grady a l'air inexpressif. Barnes lui montre du doigt, et ajoute) Juste là, la boîte grise sur un poteau, à côté de la cabane.

-Très drôle. Écoute, mon Marlin est un bon fusil, mais ce n'est pas un fusil de sniper. Même s'il avait une lunette, personne ne pourrait faire un tir pareil avec.

-Personne, hein ? sourit Barnes. Tu veux rendre ça intéressant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu parie ?

-Le perdant offre au gagnant toute la bière qu'il peut boire.

-Remplace la bière par de la tequila et je tiens le pari.

Barnes hoche la tête avant de se préparer ; il vise et ralentit sa respiration jusqu'à ce que toute tension disparaisse de son corps et qu'il disparaisse dans la zone. Quand il est aussi calme et immobile qu'il a jamais été, il inspire, et, entre deux battements de cœur, appuie en douceur sur la gâchette. Le boîtier électrique explose avec des poignées d'étincelles.

-Putain de bordel de merde, fait Owen Grady.

Barnes oublie qu'il n'est pas allongé à côté d'un autre Howling Commando juste assez longtemps pour s'indigner : « Attention au langage » juste avant que l'enfer ne se déchaîne dans l'enceinte d'InGen.

Barnes avait supposé que s'il y avait un T. Rex dans cet enclos, il lui faudrait un moment avant de comprendre que le périmètre avait été désactivé et qu'il était libre. Mais peut-être qu'il avait été surpris par le coup de feu, ou peut-être que ce T. Rex en particulier était plus intelligent que le reste de son espèce, ou peut-être qu'il avait vraiment un compte à régler avec HYDRA. Les câbles haute-tension ne font que trembler la première fois qu'il les enfonce, mais après le cinquième ou sixième essai, la barrière commence à céder. A ce moment-là, une douzaine de gardes d'HYDRA armés de tasers et de fusils à flèches anesthésiantes se pressent hors du bâtiment. Il faut reconnaître ce qui est : Barnes est impressionné par celui qui semble être le chef : il parvient à les aligner, armes prêtes à tirer, avant que le T. Rex n'enfonce la barrière et charge. Grady et Barnes grimacent tous les deux quand il écrase l'homme sous son énorme patte avant qu'il ne puisse tirer un seul coup de feu.

A présent, les connard d'HYDRA ont un encore plus gros problème, parce que pendant que leur chef se faisait piétiner, les tricératops sont devenus fous. Ils se redressent, tonnant et piétinant, et le troupeau décide d'un coup qu'il préférerait être n'importe où sauf ici. Barnes a vécu pas mal de bombardements, alors une débandade de dinosaures n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus bruyante qu'il ait jamais entendu, mais ça s'en approche. Cinq ou six troufions d'HYDRA sont piétinés, et au moins un se fait encorner. A la fin, seul quatre d'entre eux bougent encore ; Barnes en liquide deux et en touche un troisième avant que le fusil ne tombe à court de munitions.

-Merci, fait-il en rendant son arme à Grady pendant que le dernier soldat d'HYDRA indemne ramène le blessé à l'intérieur. « Tu avais raison. C'est une bonne arme. »

-Tu ne veux pas la garder ? propose Grady, l'air encore hébété alors qu'il cherche des cartouches pour recharger.

-Tu dois être armé pour la suite. Je...J'ai une arme intégrée. Reste derrière moi, et ne joue pas les héros. Ma prothèse peut bloquer la plupart des balles, et j'ai ce qu'ils appellent un facteur de guérison, alors laisse-moi me charger des plus grosses menaces.

-Tu ne vas pas m'entendre me plaindre, fait Grady.

Mais il se tient près avec son fusil alors qu'ils descendent vers la vallée.

Barnes sourit quand il réalise que Grady est derrière lui et sur sa gauche. C'est exactement comme ça qu'il se positionnait quand il suivait Steve au combat.

Les tricératops se sont dispersés, et le T. Rex a également disparu, vraisemblablement parti à la recherche des herbivores et d'un petit casse-croûte. Personne ne tire sur Barnes ou Grady alors qu'il longent la barrière, et quand ils atteignent l'enclos, rien ne s'est jeté sur eux pour essayer de les manger.

-Merde, lâche Grady en inspectant les trous que Barnes a fait pile au milieu du boîtier électrique. « J'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. »

-Arrête, Owen, tu vas me faire rougir.

Barnes inspecte le bâtiment. Il est long et bas, sans fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée. Il ressemble plus à une forteresse qu'à un laboratoire. Son instinct lui dit qu'il cumule les deux fonctions. Il sait qu'il reste au moins deux soldats à l'intérieur, dont un blessé, mais il y en a probablement plus, et la base entière doit être en alerte, s'ils n'ont pas déjà appelé du renfort.

Oh, et лёгок на помине, à point nommé...

Barnes tire Grady derrière l'une des baraques, s'accroupit et lui fait signe de faire de même, afin qu'ils soient tous les deux cachés dans l'ombre d'un toit en métal corrodé. Grady est assez bon pour qu'il n'ait pas à lui intimer le silence ; il se contente d'attendre, et voir Grady comprendre quand son ouïe non-sur développée entend l'hélicoptère.

-Hé, Owen, crie-t-il quand le bruit du moteur est assez fort pour couvrir leur voix, mais pas assez pour que Grady ne l'entende pas. Tu as déjà tendu une embuscade à un hélicoptère ?

-Est-ce que c'est un truc que vous faites dans votre monde ?

-Suis-moi, alors. (Barnes ne peut s'empêcher de sourire). Ça va être _tellement marrant_.

-Merde, mec, t'es dingue, réplique Grady, mais en il rit lui aussi.

Le point d'atterrissage, tant mieux pour eux et tant pis pour HYDRA, est de l'autre côté des baraques. Ils y vont discrètement, en restant collés aux bâtiments extérieurs, et Grady les contourne du côté du co-pilote pendant que Barnes s'occupe du pilote. Il lève les doigts : _Cinq, quatre, trois, deux_ , et se précipite juste au moment où les pales ralentissent, et arrache à moitié la porte. Il tire le pilote dehors, cogne son crâne contre le panneau de métal avant qu'il puisse seulement bouger un muscle, le laisse tomber et se glisse dans le cockpit. Le copilote a déjà hurlé et a tendu la main vers la radio, mais Grady est de l'autre côté, à tapoter le canon du fusil contre la porte. Barnes lui fait un large sourire.

-Hé, mon pote, fait-il, coopère et tu vas t'en tirer. Essaie de résister et tu vas faire une longue sieste comme ton copain en dessous, capisce ?

Il s'avère que le copilote n'a pas envie d'être un martyr, pas quand un mec dingue avec un bras en métal lui sourit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il est ligoté avec sa propre ceinture, et Barnes porte sa veste, son casque et ses lunettes de d'aviation, tandis que Grady porte ceux du pilote. Chacun d'entre eux possède une arme de poing fournie par HYDRA et, putain de bordel de Dieu, le pilote a même un couteau Bowie de vingt centimètres qui appartient dorénavant à Barnes.

Il a peut-être accidentellement grogné en direction de Grady quand ils ont fait mine de le saisir en même temps. Ooup.

-Tu es prêt ? demande-t-il, et Grady hoche la tête. Il affiche une expression que le vieux Bucky Barnes connaît bien. Un mélange précaire entre _je me suis entraîné pour ça, je peux le faire_ et _je suis en train de suivre un supersoldat taré qui n'a aucun plan à l'attaque d'une base HYDRA ; comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là ?_ Il aimerait dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais ça serait des conneries et il le sait. Il ignore si tout va bien aller, et tout le monde ne s'en tire pas, et s'il faisait comme Steve quand il fallait alléger un peu l'atmosphère, c'est-à-dire faire une blague sur le fait de cogner Hitler en pleine figure, Grady lui jetterait sans doute un drôle de regard. Alors au lieu de ça il se dirige vers la porte sur le côté du labo/bunker, et frappe.

-Code d'accès ? crie quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

C'est maintenant le moment de découvrir si le copilote leur a donné de bonnes infos.

-Léviathan, réplique-t-il.

Il y a un bruit de verrous qu'on ouvre. Puis la porte s'ouvre, et ils entrent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* EEI: Engin Explosif Improvisé_


	19. Hybride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vu que je me suis moi-même dégoûtée en écrivant ça, je me sens obligée de dire que ce chapitre est un peu sombre. Je blâme Stephen King.

-Il était temps, dit le médecin à l'air secoué qui laisse entrer Barnes et Grady dans le bunker. Whitaker aurait dû être évacué il y a vingt minutes. Quel bordel. On n'était pas sensé avoir des combats ici. Je ne sais pas à qui la faute, mais quelqu'un va...

Barnes se sent un peu mal en assommant ce type. C'est une chose de tirer sur des combattants entraînés qui ont choisi de mettre leur vie en jeu pour des Nazis qui construisent des dinosaures, et il n'a certainement aucune tendresse pour la division médicale d'HYDRA. Mais il sait aussi ce que c'est que d'être seul sur le terrain, à espérer une aide qui ne viendra pas. Assommer le médecin laisse un certain Whitaker dans la même position, et même un spécialiste HYDRA froid comme la glace peut se repentir pour beaucoup de choses avec une balle dans leur foie.

C'est pour ça qu'HYDRA devait lui effacer la mémoire si souvent, pense-t-il. C'est pour la même raison que Pierce était tellement en colère quand il a parlé de l'homme sur le pont. Le meilleur moyen de briser le conditionnement du Soldat était de le laisser considérer ses cibles comme des gens, avec des noms. Il valait mieux qu'elles ne soient que des visages, que des missions. Il valait mieux l'éloigner tellement de la question des noms qu'il ne fallait même pas lui en laisser un.

Barnes se reprend et se tourne vers Grady, qui détache un badge accroché à la blouse du médecin.

-Ça dit « accès total ». ça devrait nous permettre de passer les portes verrouillées.

-Bien pensé.

Et c'est ce qu'il devrait être en train de faire : penser à la mission en cours, pas au passé. Il lui faut analyser le plan de cet endroit et trouver où Wu pourrait bien se terrer, à supposer qu'il soit là. Se terrer...oh merde, ce n'est pas une pensée agréable.

Il y a une rangée d'ascenseur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Barnes tient le badge devant un scanner pour ouvrir les portes. Il entre à l'intérieur, regarde les boutons, et soupire. Deux étages au-dessus du niveau du sol, et trois autres : 1B, 2B, 3B, 4B.

-OK, on a un problème.

-Tu veux dire en plus d'HYDRA et des dinosaures ?

-Ouais. Ce n'est pas juste une base secrète près d'un volcan. C'est une base secrète _souterraine_ près d'un volcan. 

Non pas qu'il comptait passer à travers d'autres fenêtres aujourd'hui, mais ça supprime pas mal de portes de sortie.

« On parie combien qu'on trouvera Wu dans le niveau le plus bas et le plus sinistre ? »

-Non, merci, j'ai déjà perdu un pari aujourd’hui. Mais t'as raison. C'est vraiment un truc de super-méchant. J'arrive pas à croire que j'avais pas vu avant qu'HYDRA était impliqué.

-Hé, SHIELD les a raté pendant soixante-dix ans, alors ne t'en veux pas trop.

-Je suppose, fait Grady, hésitant. Je peux faire une toute petite suggestion ?

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Il y a un téléphone sur le bureau. On devrait appeler les Avengers.

-Oui, bien sûr, sourit Barnes, parce qu'on vous fournit le numéro personnel de Tony Stark dans le kit d'initiation du SHIELD.

-Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant d'être un simple agent, Bucky. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pigé.

-Pigé quoi ?

-Que tu es Captain America.

- _Quoi ?_ S'étrangle Barnes.

-Je _savais_ que j'avais déjà entendu ton nom avant ! Il m'a fallu du temps avant de me rappeler, mais j'ai fait un devoir sur les Howling Commandos quand j'avais, quoi, dix ans. Et pour être honnête, c'était un peu évident. Tu as réussi ce tir que personne ne peut réussir, la moitié de ce qui sort de ta bouche a l'air tout droit sorti des années 40, et je suppose que le bras bionique explique comment tu peux rattraper ce bouclier sans te casser la main. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas griller ta couverture. Qui est-ce qui me croirait ? Mais tu devrais faire plus attention.

-Owen...fait Barnes, qui n'arrive plus à respirer tellement il s'étouffe de rire. D'abord, _Steve Rogers_ , qui est Captain America depuis 1943, est un type blond qui ne me ressemble pas du tout...

-Non, mec, je sais que j'ai raison. On n'oublie pas un nom comme Bucky Barnes. Et Captain America porte toujours un masque quand il est dans les news. Qui sait à quoi il ressemble vraiment ?

-...et pour ton information, fait-il en reprenant sa respiration, je suis à peu près certain que l'incarnation de la vérité, de la justice et du mode de vie américain n'a jamais juré en russe...

-Alors tu en as appris à la guerre. Je me souviens que les Commandos ont fait des missions en Russie.

-Aussi, entre toi et moi, je suis bien meilleur que Rogers au combat au couteau. Et pour ce qui est de tirer. Il n'a jamais mis autant d'efforts que moi au stand de tir. Je devrais être insulté que tu me compares à lui.

-Uh-huh.

-Et quand il court à l'attaque sans un plan en espérant que tout va marcher grâce au pouvoir du courage et du patriotisme ? Ça a jamais été mon truc. Je veux dire, mes plans n'ont jamais été très bons, mais au moins je ne me jette pas dans la situation la plus dangereuse _à chaque fois_. Crois-moi, Owen, tu es bien mieux avec moi, à moins peut-être que tu ne veuilles monter une équipe d'Ultimate Frisbee.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Buck.

Ça, en revanche, sonne tellement Steve que ça lui fait un peu mal au cœur.

-Les escaliers, décide-t-il. Les ascenseurs sont trop risqués. On va atteindre chaque niveau, le nettoyer, descendre, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve Wu. D'accord ?

-Je te suis, Cap.

-Mon Dieu.

Il y a un lecteur infrarouge sur la porte de l'escalier. Barnes scanne le badge et elle s'ouvre avec un _bip_. C'est de l'équipement sérieusement daté. Ça lui fait se demander si HYDRA a effacé son scan rétinien de leurs banques de données. Il est content de ne pas avoir à le découvrir. Wu a certainement informé le QG qu'il était vivant, ce qu'ils devaient sûrement ignorer jusqu'ici. Si Wu a aussi rendu compte de sa désertion, ils vont envoyer _beaucoup_ de renfort. Peut-être que son ego va l'empêcher de divulguer son évasion jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne peut ni le recapturer ni le tuer. En tout cas, il l'espère grandement.

_Prêt ?_ Fait-il en silence à Grady tout en sortant son pistolet et en posant sa main en métal sur la poignée de la porte de l'étage 1B.

Grady est professionnel, sa bouche serrées, les yeux intenses. _Prêt_.

Barnes ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et entre avec le pistolet à hauteur des yeux, ce qui est anticlimatique quand il voit qu'il n'y a que deux personnes dans la pièce : un homme et une femme en blouse blanche. Ils poussent tous deux un cri et lèvent les mains en l'air avant même qu'il ne leur jette un bon regard terrifiant. Mon Dieu, ils ne font _même plus_ de bons sbires maléfiques comme au bon vieux temps.

-Par là, fait-il avec un geste du pistolet. Puis il détaille la pièce, et son cœur se serre. L'étage n'est qu'une grande pièce, remplie de cuves. Seules deux d'entre elles sont des unités de cryogénisation, mais il y aussi des aquariums, remplis d'une eau bouillonnante ou, dans certains cas, de gaz bleuâtre ou verdâtre. Plusieurs d’entre elles contiennent des choses vivantes, qui nagent ou se tortillent.

« Fouille ces deux-là », dit-il à Grady tandis qu'il examine les boutons sur le devant de la chambre de cryo la plus proche. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur, mais la fenêtre sur le devant est couverte de gel, ce qui l'empêche de voir.

« Toi, Dunvall », dit-il après avoir lu le badge sur sa poitrine. « Quel est le code pour ouvrir ça ? »

-C'est ça ce que vous voulez ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Vous êtes là pour les sujets ?*

Barnes se fige totalement, à l'exception des plaques de métal de son bras gauche qui bougent avant de se remettre en place.

-Les quoi ?

-J'ai juste...fait Dunvall, tremblante. Vous, vous êtes là pour...nous étions supposés être _en sécurité_ ici...

-Si tu veux être en sécurité, essaie de ne pas travailler pour les méchants, marmonne Grady, ce qui serait les pensées exactes de Barnes s'il était en état de penser. Pour le moment, il lui faut toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de détruire quelque chose.

-Comment. J'ouvre. Ça, dit-il en arrachant chaque mot.

-Le code est 39625, balbutie-t-elle.

-Vous ne pouvez pas...ça le tuerait...proteste Briggs (à en juger par son badge), mais il redevient silencieux quand Grady enfonce le canon de son arme dans ses côtes. Barnes tape le code et appuie sur un bouton _Activer_. Il y a un son métallique accompagné d'un sifflement provenant de quelque part à l'intérieur de la chambre cryo, et la porte se déverrouille. Il l'ouvre en grand de sa main gauche. Un souffle d'air froid le touche en plein visage, une odeur de gel et de produits chimiques se répand, et il ferme les yeux assez longtemps pour s'interdire avec fermeté de ne pas perdre son calme à cause de quelques mauvais souvenirs sensoriels.  
Quand il les rouvre, il a devant lui le nouveau soldat d'HYDRA.

La chose recroquevillée dans la cuve ressemble à un vélociraptor, mais il y a des différences. Sa tête est plus ronde, son cou plus court, sa mâchoire est moins pointue et semble contenir moins de dents. Ses yeux sont fermés ; sa peau est d'une couleur à mi-chemin entre le beige et le vert. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il baisse les yeux qu'il voit que sous la peau écailleuse, les mains au bout des membres sont presque parfaitement humaines. Et une fois qu'il le voit, toutes les autres pièces du puzzle se mettent en place : la musculature semblable à celle d'un homme sous les écailles, le crâne à la forme parfaite pour contenir un cerveau humain.

S'il ouvrait les yeux, seraient-ils reptiliens ou humains ?

Son estomac se soulève. S'il avait mangé quelque chose depuis hier midi, il le rendrait maintenant. Il s'appuie sur le côté de la cuve de cryo, et c'est là qu'il voit la plaque de métal implantée derrière ce qui ressemble à une oreille couverte d'écaille. Sa fonction n'a presque pas d'importance : un traceur, un radioguidage, quelque chose ayant à voir avec le contrôle mental : quelle que soit la raison, HYDRA a joué avec le cerveau de cette chose.

-Buck, est-ce que ça va ? demande Grady, et c'est à ce moment-là que Briggs, putain de merde, décide qu'ils sont tous les deux assez distraits pour jouer au héros.

Barnes lui tire deux balles en l'espace de quelques instants, une dans la poitrine et une autre dans l'abdomen, mais il a déjà eu le temps de saisir un boîtier noir sur la table et de la jeter à Grady, qui s'effondre brutalement avec des convulsions. Ce qui laisse la femme sans garde, et elle a à peine fait un pas pour s'enfuir que sa troisième balle la touche au côté. Elle hurle et s'écroule. Barnes s'agenouille au sol auprès de Grady, saisit les câbles de la main gauche et jette loin de lui les pinces du taser.

-Hé, fait-il en lui saisissant l'épaule. Hé, tout va bien. Owen, regarde moi. _Respire, Owen._

Ce qu'il fait, une longue inspiration désespérée.

-Fils de _pute_ , jure-t-il. Et puis, ouvrant un œil et observant Barnes, il ajoute d'une voix épuisée « Quoi, tu ne dis rien sur mon langage? »

Barnes se remet à respirer. Il reconnaît une bravade quand il en voit une (merde, il est un champion dans cette catégorie), mais si Grady s'applique à faire preuve d'assurance après avoir pris 50 000 volts dans la poitrine, alors alors il va bien.

-Ces trucs ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, dit-il. La dernière fois que j'ai pris un aussi haut voltage, j'ai crié comme une petite fille.

D'accord, ce voltage était dirigé dans son cerveau et son crâne, mais ça compte quand même comme une des pires douleurs qu'il ait jamais connu.

-Eh bien, si Captain America le dit...

-Owen, fait Barnes en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever, tu dois arrêter avec ça. Je ne suis vraiment pas Captain America.

-Tu agis comme lui, marmonne Grady en se relevant.

-Je ne…

Attend une minute. Est-ce que _c'est le cas_  ? Merde, peut-être que oui. Et il s'apprête même à recommencer. Mais tout d'abord, il retourne vers la cuve cryogénique.  
Décryogéniser un être vivant est un processus complexe. Il a lu sur internet comment ils s'y sont pris pour faire sortir Steve de la glace : ils devaient garder la température de son corps constante alors qu'il décongelait ; apparemment, une fois suffisamment réchauffé, le sérum a remis son cœur en route d'une manière jamais vue par la science (sauf qu'il suspecte que si, ça s'est déjà vu avec _lui_ , mais celui qui écrivait l'article ne le savait pas). Le truc, c'est que si cette...création d'HYDRA fond sans exactement les bons paramètres, elle ne vivra pas. Elle restera à pourrir dans son cercueil de métal.

Il enfonce le panneau de contrôle assez fort pour que la cuve ne serve plus jamais à quelque chose, et remet la porte en place. Si Grady peut se remettre après avoir été tasé, il peut supporter la vision des hybrides, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y est forcé. Barnes, en revanche, fait bien assez de cauchemars pour qu'un de plus ne fasse pas de grosse différence.

-Hé, fait-il à la femme qui sanglote doucement là où elle est tombée. De toute évidence, elle souffre beaucoup, mais son teint est correct et elle n'a pas l'air d'être en état de choc. La balle a dû ricocher sur une côte ; il n'y a pas assez de sang pour que quelque chose de vital soit touché -contrairement à Briggs, qui était mort avant de toucher le sol. « Dunvall. C'était stupide de ta part de travailler pour HYDRA, mais tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ton partenaire, et il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne puisses pas t'en tirer. Et si tu coopérais avec moi ? Je m'assurerais d'en toucher un mot au SHIELD quand ils arriveront.

-O...o...ou...

Il prend ça pour un oui.

-Parle-moi de ces...choses.

Il n'arrive pas à prononcer l'autre mot. Pas pour le moment.

Dunvall met du temps à répondre. Il est sur le point de répéter la question quand elle dit :

-Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait.

-Je ne crois pas que tu jouais les savants fous pour t'amuser. Essaie encore.

-C'était sensé être une _expérience_. Même si on n'obtenait pas d'embryons viables, je pensais qu'on apprendrait des choses qui...qui auraient révolutionné le traitement des défauts génétiques et des maladies...mais ils se fichaient de la science. Ils ne voulaient que des résultats.

Oh Seigneur, une autre de ces personnes du type « j'ai rejoint HYDRA parce qu'ils ont dit que je pourrais faire le bien ». Quand est-ce que les êtres humains apprendront qu'il y en aura _toujours_ d'autres qui se serviront de leurs bonnes intentions pour en faire quelque chose d'horrible ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit de faire ? Utilise des mots simples.

-Ils voulaient des...soldats, dit-elle. Des soldats aussi féroces que des dinosaures. Qui auraient des traits de dinosaures. InGen remplit toujours les trous dans le code génétique de leurs dinosaures avec de l'ADN d'autres animaux. Ils voulaient qu'on...fasse des trous dans le génome humain pour y ajouter de l'ADN de dinosaure.

-Où est-ce que vous avez obtenu l'ADN humain ? La Chambre Rouge ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Ils nous l'ont donné. Ils ont dit que ça provenait d'une expérience sur les super-soldats dans les années 50.

\- _Himmeldonnerwetter noch mal_ , fait Barnes avant de se forcer à s'arrêter et inspirer profondément. C'est vraiment mauvais signe pour sa santé mentale s'il commence à parler en allemand sans s'en rendre compte. Il rouvre la bouche pour lui poser la question suivante, si c'était le Projet Renaissance ou Проект Зима Солдат, mais il réalise qu'il ne sait pas lequel serait le pire, si la chose dans la cuve est en partie Steve ou en partie lui.

-Mais on n'a jamais obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, explique Duvall. Les hybrides ont toujours été plus animaux qu'humains. Docteur Wu pensait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les gènes de dinosaures qui seraient plus fort...

-Tu connais Henry Wu ? La coupe Barnes.

-O...oui ? Je veux dire, je l'ai rencontré...

-Est-ce qu'il est dans ce bâtiment ?

-Pas...exactement.

-Alors dis-moi _exactement_ où il est.

-Le sous-sol, quatrième étage, il est connecté à des grottes qui mènent jusqu'à la rivière. Il les utilisent pour déplacer des choses par bateaux, parfois. (Dunvall commence à pâlir) Je vous en prie, je suis juste Niveau Trois, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sache qui je suis...

-Je ne cherche pas d'otage. (il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est en train de faire ça, mais il dit:) Écoute, rafistole-toi un peu, puis monte à l'étage voir si tu peux trouver quelqu'un qui a besoin d'attention médicale. Si des gens du SHIELD se montrent, lève les mains en l'air et rend-toi calmement, puis répète-leur tout ce que tu m'as dit. Si tu fais ça, je leur demanderait d'être sympa avec toi.

Elle ne peut pas être blessée trop gravement, à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle elle passe la porte.

-Elle ne le fera pas, fait Grady après que la porte vers l'escalier claque derrière elle. Elle va s'enfuir, ou pire, préparer un piège pour tes amis quand ils arriveront.

-Peut-être.

Barnes traverse la pièce vers la seconde chambre de cryogénisation et en enfonce les contrôles d'un autre coup de poing, sans l'ouvrir. Le reste des cuves peut attendre qu'il ait fini ce pour quoi il est venu.

Henry Wu vient de gâcher sa deuxième chance de prouver qu'il était plus humain que les choses qu'il créé dans ses laboratoires. Il n'en aura pas de troisième. Barnes recharge le pistolet et regarde Grady.

-Tu sais, dit-il, c'est mon combat, mais ce n'est pas obligé d'être le tien. Tu viens d'être touché assez durement par ma faute, et je ne peux pas te demander de continuer à prendre des risques. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu veux remonter et attendre le SHIELD.

-Je ne vais pas arrêter maintenant.

-Écoute, j'espère que tu ne fais pas ça parce que tu as peur de laisser tomber Captain America. Parce que je te l'ai dit, c'est pas moi.

-Aw, Barnes, ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis là, dit Grady. Je ne suis pas là pour impressionner quiconque. Je le fais parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Je suis avec toi.

-D'accord. Tant mieux. Parce qu'on y est presque, je crois.

-Presque ? On va où ?

Barnes a un sourire tendu.

-Jusqu'au bout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'arrête pas d'augmenter le nombre de chapitres parce que je m'amuse trop. :)
> 
> _* ndt: il est temps d'avouer : durant toute la durée de cette fanfic, j'ai traduit le terme « Asset » (c'est à dire sujet, atout) par « Soldat », parce que « Asset » n'est jamais employé dans la version française du film (si vous ne vous souvenez pas/n'avez jamais vu la VF, ce que en quoi je ne peux vous blâmer, ils disent "l'artiste". Rien à voir) et que je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent satisfaisant. Ce qui pose souci dans des situations comme celles-là où le terme "asset" est employé en parlant des dinosaures (qui, en revanche, avait été traduit dans _Jurassic World_ par « sujets », donc). Bref, j'espère que ça fait quand même sens._


	20. L'opposé d'aller bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, les gens, je vous prend au mot quand vous dites que ça ne vous dérange pas que ça soit plus long, parce que ça veut dire que je peux ajouter plus de raptors et de sarcasme.

Le niveau 2B est presque aussi horrible que le niveau 1B, parce qu'il y a des animaux dans des cages au lieu de cuves.

Une fois qu'il est assuré que ce sont sont des sujets d'expériences plutôt que des expérimentations, les cadenas ne résistent pas longtemps à sa main en métal. Il libère des souris, des rats, des cochons (sérieusement, des cochons?), des grenouilles, deux sortes de singes et quelques chats, mais seulement après que les souris aient eu une bonne avance. Les animaux ont l'air bien nourris et en bonne santé, mais ça ne veut rien dire, parce que techniquement, c'était aussi le cas du Soldat.

-Le truc, explique-t-il à Grady alors qu'ils sont à la moitié de l'étage en direction du prochain escalier, c'est que, quand j'étais gosse, j'avais un ami qui était vraiment petit et qui tombait tout le temps malade, et si on m'avait demandé à l'époque, j'aurais dit « ce ne sont que des animaux, faites toutes les expériences que vous voulez si ça peut aider mon ami à guérir ». Et j'aurais peut-être toujours dit ça s'ils aidaient vraiment les gens, mais ça...

-Ouais, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à soutenir PETA non plus, mais c'est vraiment dépasser les bornes, fait Grady, avant d'ajouter après une minute : ça a dû être dur pour ton copain, avec la Grande Dépression et tout.

Barnes considère brièvement l'idée de lui dire à quel point c'était dur d'être un gamin avec de l'asthme et des problèmes de cœur en 1932, l'année où Steve a failli mourir, mais c'est une longue histoire et il ne sait pas du tout par où commencer, alors il se contente de dire : "Tu es un connard, Owen. C'est une qualité que j'admire chez une personne." Avant de briser des cadenas supplémentaires.

Ils ne trouvent pas d'humains au 2B, mais au 3B, quelques scientifiques plus dégourdis que Briggs et Duvall ont préparé une embuscade dans un laboratoire près du couloir principal. Barnes réalise que quelque chose ne vas pas juste à temps pour lever son bras gauche et se protéger de la première volée de balles, mais il n'y a pas de place pour esquiver dans un espace aussi étroit, et une balle frôle son bras droit quand il se tourne pour riposter. Il n'y a pas non plus de place pour faire l'andouille en combat rapproché : il tire pour tuer. Trois tombent rapidement, l'un après l'autre, et Grady s'occupe des deux autres avec son fusil.

Barnes est outré. Seulement cinq, avec un entraînement basique aux armes à feu, et ils pensaient avoir une chance ? Apparemment, les histoires à son sujet ne circulent plus aussi bien que pendant la guerre froide. Enfin, soit ça, soit Wu les a envoyé comme chair à canon. Il fouille rapidement les corps, mais ils se sont débrouillés pour gâcher chacune de leur balles -putain _d'amateurs_ \- et il n'y a rien qui vaille la peine d'être pris.

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne, niveau munitions ? demande-t-il à Grady.

-Ça commence à baisser. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient quelque chose qu'on peut...oh merde, Barnes, t'as été touché !

Barnes regarde son bras et hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas trop grave. Un centimètre de plus et la balle l'aurait manqué complètement.

-Oh, oui, je suppose. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce que je fais ? Tu t'es fait tirer dessus ! 

Grady est déjà à l'autre bout du labo, à décrocher un kit de premiers secours du mur.

« Je ne vais pas proposer de faire demi-tour à cause d'une blessure parce que, tu sais, ça serait stupide, mais tu devrais panser ça avant qu'on continue. »

-Elle m'a juste effleuré. Je ne peux même pas dire qu'elle m'a traversé.

Maintenant qu'ils sont si près du but, chaque seconde de délai entre lui et Wu lui déplait.

« Continuons. Je vais bien. »

-Ouais, eh bien, les gens normaux pensent que se faire tirer dessus est l'exact _opposé_ d'aller bien, espèce de dingue ! ...D'accord, est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi pour que tu trouves ça drôle ?

Il rit parce qu'il se souvient d'avoir crié presque exactement la même chose à Steve, une fois. D'accord, Barnes d'avant, un point pour toi. Il va prendre ses médicaments comme un gentil petit super-assassin. Et personne ne va le droguer, ou l'attacher, ou le forcer à s'asseoir dans la Chaise. C'est tellement bizarre d'avoir des amis au lieu de superviseurs.

Puis, une fois qu'il est rafistolé, ils se dirigent vers le 4B.

La première chose qu'il remarque quand ils sont dans le dernier sous-sol, c'est le froid. Pas froid comme la cryogénisation, plus comme s'ils ne s'embêtaient pas avec le chauffage. Tout s'éclaire quand il tourne à un coin et trouve des rangées d'équipement d'ordinateurs, la plupart émettant des petites lumières clignotantes ou ronronnant doucement.

-Ce n'est pas trop mal, dit-il à Grady d'un ton bas alors qu'ils avancent. J'imaginais qu'on allait tomber sur d'autres hybrides, pas sur un paquet de machines.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si nerveux ?

-Nerveux ? Pas moi. (Barnes redresse les épaules et lève le menton). _Je_ me battrai jour et nuit, pour que le bien soit rétabli.*

Son imitation de Steve ne prend pas sur Grady, ce qui est dommage, car c'est une super bonne imitation. Mais au moins il sourit en reconnaissant la référence, avant de dire :

-Mais c'est un piège.

-Bien sûr que s'en est un, soupire-t-il. Hail putain d'HYDRA.

-Tu vas te précipiter dedans, hein ?

-Bien sûr que je vais le faire.

Certains jours, c'est vraiment nul d'être le gentil.

En fait, ceci dit, être le gentil ne veut pas dire devoir être complètement stupide.

-Une minute, dit-il avant de jeter un rapide coup d’œil aux rangées à la recherche de ce qui pourrait traîner. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas la ceinture du Soldat : cette petite grenade serait bien utile, là tout de suite. Il ne trouve qu'une lampe de poche, mais quand on a un bras en métal capable de jeter, mettons, un bouclier en vibranium assez fort pour faire tituber Captain America, on peut faire pas mal de bruit en jetant une lampe de poche dans une allée de serveurs.

Quand la première tête de raptor dépasse d'une rangée, Grady lui tire entre les deux yeux, mais un bruit de fuite fait par des pattes griffues informe Barnes qu'il y en a trois, quatre, peut-être même cinq qui ont réfléchi à deux fois avant de faire de même. _Merde_. Il espérait ne pas avoir à se frotter à d'autres dinosaures. Et maintenant ils vont faire attention, ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont être encore plus retors.

Les possibilités de retraite sont limitées ; les raptors pourraient très bien les attaquer entre eux et l'escalier, et d'ailleurs, le seul chemin menant à Wu passe par la porte avec un grand néon EXIT à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais le 4B est un labyrinthe, une immense pièce pleine jusqu'au plafond de machines ronronnant assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de respiration des reptiles, et les raptors sont assez malins pour l'utiliser à leur avantage.

-Combien de munitions il te reste, exactement ? demande-t-il à Grady.

-J'en ai...quatre, entre le fusil et le pistolet. Et toi ?

-Peut-être trois. Putain de merde.

Même pas deux balles par raptor. Il n'aime pas ces probabilités.

-Tu as des idées ?

-Seulement une, et elle est très stupide.

-Ça peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai déjà connu. Je t'écoute.

Grady lui tend son fusil et range son pistolet dans sa ceinture.

-Je vais les attirer pendant que toi tu te caches derrière l'une de ces rangées et tu fais ton truc de sniper, et on espère tous les deux que tu arriveras à en tuer un à chaque tir.

-Owen, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, commence à contester Barnes, mais Grady s'est déjà lancé. Il a dû voir la même chose que Barnes : leur seule chance de s'en tirer est de créer leur propre embuscade, et Barnes est le meilleur tireur des deux. Alors il s'agenouille, se prépare pour tirer et pointe le canon entre deux étagères d'appareils électroniques ronronnants pendant que Grady se déplace vers le centre de la pièce.

-Hé ! Crie-t-il en écartant les pieds et en levant les bras. Hé, les raptors ! Ouais, c'est à vous que je parle. Vous me voulez ? Venez me chercher.

Grady projette quelque chose de différent avec son langage corporel que lorsqu'il travaillait avec son équipe de raptor, réalise Barnes. Là-bas, il disait, _C'est mon espace. Vous m'écoutez._ Ici, il lance un défi : _Je suis dans votre espace, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_ C'est une différence minime, et Grady a calculé jusqu'au plus léger changement d'équilibre. Barnes a travaillé avec beaucoup de durs à cuire au cours des années, mais très peu d'entre eux pourraient garder leur calme dans une situation pareille, et se ramener au milieu d'une meute de dinosaures sanguinaires en agitant une clochette pour le dîner.

C'est incroyable de voir un vrai professionnel à l’œuvre...et c'est aussi super sexy, il ne va pas se mentir. Malheureusement, il va devoir garder cette pensée pour plus tard, quand il n'y aura pas de vélociraptors prêts à les attaquer.

Deux des carnivores sortent de leur cachette, d'abord en pointant la tête avec précaution, avant d'apparaître lentement, furtivement. Barnes aimerait savoir jusqu'où ils peuvent sauter, parce qu'il aimerait qu'ils soient tous sortis à découvert avant de commencer à tirer. La mort de l'un d'entre eux ne les a pas rendu méfiants à ce point, mais son instinct lui dit que s'il tire une nouvelle fois et ne les achève pas tous en quelques secondes, alors la Team Stégosaure va se retrouver KO pour le compte.

Grady sourit au raptor, les incite à approcher, et Barnes se demande : est-ce que la stupidité téméraire est contagieuse ? Est-ce qu'il l'a attrapée au contact de Steve et l'a transmise à Grady ? Le troisième raptor émerge d'un couloir alors qu'ils sont à mi-distance, et Barnes pense _Allez, je sais qu'il en reste au moins un, venez, espèces d'ordures_. Grady, dans son élément et certainement sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, rit et lance:

-Seulement trois contre un ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'en reste pas un pour participer à la fête ?

Et finalement, le quatrième apparaît, rampant presque aplati sur le sol. Il faudra que ça fasse l'affaire.

Barnes les a en ligne de mire, de gauche à droite, alignés comme des dominos prêts à tomber. Il est dans la zone, et, d'une certaine façon, c'est magnifique, comme ça l'a toujours été : il est vivement conscient des battements de son cœur, de sa respiration régulière, de sa proie. Quand il appuie sur la gâchette, il remarque à peine le son de la balle, ou le recul du fusil contre son épaule de métal alors que le tir touche le premier raptor entre les deux yeux. Il passe au second raptor avant que le premier ne touche le sol, lui fracasse le crâne avec un autre tir parfait, et lâche le fusil déchargé pour prendre le pistolet du même mouvement. Le troisième raptor bondit alors que Grady se met à terre, et Barnes le touche droit dans l’œil. C'est mécanique, parfait, dans des moments pareils, il pense que c'est peut-être ce pour quoi il est né, et il est sûr le point de tirer sur le dernier qui fonce sur Grady quand le cinquième raptor, celui qui s'est faufilé derrière lui, le frappe dans le creux des reins et le jette à terre.

Barnes avait dit la vérité à Grady : il _a_ des plans, et ils sont en général meilleurs que ceux de Steve (ou plutôt leur absence). Mais ses instincts étaient conditionnés à la recherche des problèmes bien avant qu'il n'ait vu un combat sur le front européen, ce qui signifie qu'il fait parfois de son mieux quand il évite de trop réfléchir. Sa première leçon sur comment gérer les attaques par derrière est venue peu de temps après après qu'il se soit lancé dans une bagarre aux côtés de Steve, quand des gamins du bas de la rue avaient décidé de se venger d'avoir gâché leur amusement. Et maintenant, c'est tout autant Brooklyn que l'Italie, l'Autriche, la Pologne et la Russie qui le font accompagner le mouvement et chuter en même temps que le poids du raptor avant de frapper de ses deux jambes dès que son dos heurte le sol. Le raptor est jeté en arrière et il jette son couteau vers la veine jugulaire, mais son élan le porte en avant, mâchoires ouvertes : du sang gicle, mais si ces crocs se refermaient sur son bras droit, ou pire, sa gorge, qu'il soit mort avec lui ne lui apportera pas beaucoup de réconfort.

Barnes se relève, poing gauche serré, les plaques de métal en mouvement. Le raptor est assez proche pour qu'il puisse sentir son haleine chaude et repoussante quand il lève le poing, chaque ressort et moteur dans son bras fonctionnant à l'unisson. Le coup qu'il lui porte est (plus que capable) de briser les os, et la mâchoire inférieure du raptor s'émiette. Cette fois il est projeté en arrière et s'écrase dans une armature en métal remplie d'électroniques. Sa queue fouette sauvagement l'air, puis il tombe et ne se relève pas.

Il entend le pistolet de Grady tirer deux fois, suivi du son qu'il aime le moins au monde : le clic qui indique qu'il n'y a plus de munitions. Il arrache le couteau de la chair écailleuse du raptor et court en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Grady est à terre, sur le dos, avec le dernier raptor encore debout au-dessus de lui, blessé mais encore près à tuer. Нет, пожалуйста, pense-t-il, alors qu'il court vers le dinosaure en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourra pas arriver à temps pour sauver la vie de Grady. Puis le raptor se raidit juste alors qu'il est sur le point de planter ses crocs dans le cou de Grady, et Barnes est là, son poing de métal serré sous sa gorge, tandis qu'il la taillade avec le couteau. L'animal laisse échapper un dernier cri strident avant qu'il ne jette sur le côté sa carcasse frémissante.

Grady est déjà en train de se relever, éraflé et secoué mais miraculeusement indemne, et Barnes est sur le point de demander comment est-ce que c'est possible quand il voit le taser dans sa main. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que Grady l'avait emporté. Il jette le couteau, dégage ses cheveux de son visage avec ses deux mais, et s'exclame :

-Putain de merde, Owen, c'était le plan le plus débile que j'ai vu en soixante-dix ans.

-Oh, alors tu...l'admets, alors ? halète Grady, essoufflé. Oh, mec, dis-moi que c'est surtout du sang de raptor.

Barnes baisse les yeux. Ouais, au temps pour ses tentatives de panser ses blessures tout à l'heure, encore moins pour les protestations de Grady sur son-à-peine-une-blessure-par-balle. Le raptor ne l'a pas mordu, autrement il serait candidat à au moins un autre membre en métal, mais il a des marques de griffes sur le côté, bien que sa cage thoracique ait empêché que quoi que ce soit de vital soit touché. Il se tourne pour examiner les dégâts, laissant échapper une inspiration douloureuse, et presse ce qui reste de sa chemise contre les plaies les plus importantes.

Super. C'était une de ses dernières chemises raisonnablement intactes, sans compter celle qu'il a réussi à teindre en rose au lavage quand il essayait de comprendre comment fonctionnait la lessive du vingt-et-unième siècle. _Je me fais chier aujourd'hui.**_

Grady regarde Barnes inspecter ses blessures pendant quelques secondes, et Barnes voit sur son visage ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, mais il n'est pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher d'allumer son oreillette.

-SHIELD, ici Grady. Vous me recevez ?

Barnes active son propre appareil juste à temps pour entendre Coulson dire :

-Grady, j'espère que vous et Barnes avez une excellente explication pour ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

-Oui, on n'en a pas, fait Barnes, parce que même si Coulson ne peut en théorie rien faire d'autre que de leur passer un savon à distance, c'est contre ses principes de laisser Grady trinquer. « C'est ma faute. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit de ne pas faire, j'ai entraîné Grady et, en gros, on est tombé sur une base HYDRA pleine de dinosaures mutants...désolé. »

Si une image vaut mille mots, le soupir de Coulson en vaut au moins vingt-cinq mille.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Non, c'est pour ça que j'appelle, dit Grady. Barnes a besoin d'un médecin.

-Je vais _bien_.

-Barnes a besoin d'un médecin, répète-t-il, parce qu'il s'est fait déjà fait tirer dessus, attaqué par des dinosaures et a sauté d'une fenêtre et que la prochaine fois qu'il dit qu'il va bien, je vais lui casser la gueule.

-Je n'ai pas sauté d'une fenêtre, proteste-t-il. J'ai été poussé à travers la fenêtre. Je ne saute pas tant que ça de trucs. Je ne suis pas _Steve_.

-C'est qui ça, Steve ? demande Grady.

-Barnes, commence Coulson, mais Barnes lui coupe la parole.

-Écoutez, après que j'aurais eu Wu, je passerais autant de temps que vous voulez à l'infirmerie du SHIELD, concède-t-il, ce qui est une offre plutôt généreuse de sa part, étant donné à quel point il déteste les situations où les gens peuvent le toucher avec des aiguilles. Mais avant ça, je n'abandonne pas. Vous dites que je suis un consultant, Phil, pas un agent. Eh bien, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas à vous obéir. Je n'ai plus à obéir à personne. Mais je suis votre expert sur HYDRA, et je peux vous promettre que la fenêtre pour arrêter ce type se réduit rapidement et je suis votre meilleure chance pour l'arrêter. Si vous voulez m'aider à le faire, dépêchez-vous d'envoyer les renforts que Skye a promis. Sinon, laissez-moi juste faire mon boulot. De toute façon, c'est la bonne chose à faire et je m'en charge.

Il y a un bref silence alors que Coulson et Grady digèrent ce qu'il vient de dire, et Barnes combat un moment de panique irrationnelle pendant que son cerveau essaie de lui dire qu'il vient de défier un commandant, qu'est-ce qui lui _prend_ , on vous colle dans la _Chaise_ pour des choses comme ça. Puis Coulson soupire de nouveau, et c'est quasiment un Discours de l'état de l'Union.

-Les renforts arrivent, annonce-t-il. Laissez vos oreillettes allumées. Je veux qu'elle soit capable de vous trouver rapidement.

Elle, hein ? Les blessures de May doivent être plus légères que Skye laissait entendre. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde.

-Merci. Et, Owen, je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de venir avec moi...

-Les bras m'en tombent. Si je ne peux pas t'arrêter, au moins je ne vais pas être le gars qui laisse un héros national se faire tuer parce qu'il veut partir affronter HYDRA tout seul.

-Vraiment, Owen ? raille Barnes. Deux amputés à l'écoute et tu dis ça ?

-Qu...oh, merde, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas...(il lui jette un regard noir quand Barnes lui fait un large sourire. C'est un regard impressionnant, bien mieux que celui de Steve) Tu es un connard.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

-« Héros national » ? Demande Coulson.

-Oh oui, Phil, je devrais vous mettre au courant, répond Barnes, avec une expression soigneusement sérieuse. On peut arrêter de faire semblant. Owen m'a dit qu'il a compris que j'étais secrètement Captain America.

La ligne de Coulson se coupe plusieurs secondes. Puis sa voix revient, presque égale :

-Je veux un rapport de situation dès que quelque chose change, dit-il. Bonne chance, Barnes.

-Merci.

Il va sans doute en avoir besoin.

   
La sortie au bout du 4B mène à un tunnel d'accès qui prend un raccourci à travers la jungle et débouche en contrebas, dans une grotte naturelle près d'une petite plage. Ils sont encore plus près de la base du volcan, mais c'est le moindre de leurs problèmes. Face à eux se trouve un bateau, attaché à un petit dock. Barnes s'y connaît étonnamment peu en petits bateaux, autre qu'en exploser un à distance avec un lance-roquette (d'ailleurs, c'est vraiment dommage que Grady n'avait qu'une roquette à disposition) mais celui-ci a l'air assez gros et solide pour offrir à quelques passagers un voyage confortable vers le continent, et peut-être même emporter avec eux quelques-unes de ces chambres de cryogénisation dans la cale. La division scientifique d'HYDRA mérite ce qui se fait de mieux, on dirait.

Il y a trois personnes sur le bateau. Barnes suppose que l'un d'entre eux est le capitaine, parce qu'il est armé et à l'air autoritaire, et l'autre le second, ou peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne quand un bateau est dirigé par deux personnes, parce qu'il n'a pas d'armes et transportes des boîtes sur le dock. Le troisième est Henry Wu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A aucun moment je n'ai considéré sérieusement que Grady et les raptors règlent leurs différences par un concours de dance *cache des pages derrière son dos en sifflotant d'un air innocent*
> 
> _* référence, au cas où : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i574Em3IrI  
>  ** en français dans le texte _


	21. Tremblement Harmonique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé bien, les gens, j'avais le choix entre écrire une jolie fin raisonnable ou y aller totalement à fond et over-the-top, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez mon choix.

-Donc il y en a trois, fait Grady, contre deux, et on a...combien de balles il reste dans le pistolet ?

-Deux, l'informe Barnes.

-...deux balles, ce qui, dans le meilleur des cas, laisse un type debout pour nous rendre la pareille. A part ça, on a un couteau, deux armes inutiles, un taser déchargé, et quoi que tu puisses faire avec ton bras en métal.

-Tu changes d'avis ?

-Non. Mais quand je m'apprête à faire un truc idiot, j'aime bien savoir à quel point je suis foutu avant.

Ce qui frappe Barnes comme une approche très russe. Il approuve.

-Je pense qu'on peut y arriver. Ils ne savent pas qu'il ne nous reste que deux balles. De plus, tu as oublié de mentionner ma beauté brute et ma charmante personnalité.

-On est tellement foutus.

Barnes lui sourit et lui tend le pistolet.

-Je vais les surprendre. Remonte un peu la colline et couvre-moi. S'ils veulent jouer les durs, tire une balle aux pieds de Wu.

-C'est un tir difficile avec un pistolet.

-Et ça serait une putain de tragédie si tu le touchais par accident.

-Je vois.

Les trois hommes sur le bateau sont absorbés dans leur travail -enfin, Wu réprimande le capitaine en espagnol, et les deux marins essaient de travailler- et Barnes parvient à s'approcher suffisamment d'eux sans être remarqué avant de crier :

-Ne bouge plus, Henry ! Tu es encerclé !

Le capitaine fait mine de saisir son arme, et une balle s'enfonce dans le pont à quelques centimètres de la chaussure gauche de Wu. Grady sous-estimait ses capacités de tireurs.

-Dis-lui de lâcher son arme, Wu, ordonne Barnes.

\- Кудрявка, crache Wu, mais sans vraiment y croire, et rien ne se passe. C'était donc bien un code de désactivation à usage unique. Puis, quand Barnes sort de sa cachette en les menaçant avec son pistolet vide, il crie à l'équipage :

-  _¡No escuchéis! ¡Encendeis las bengalas!_

Il s'avère que Barnes n'a absolument aucune notion d'espagnol, ce qui fait qu'il ne peut pas contrecarrer les ordres de Wu. Mais le capitaine est assez malin pour voir où tout ça va mener, et il lâche précautionneusement son arme et l'éloigne de lui d'un coup de pied, les mains en l'air. Le second fait de même, et Barnes attend de voir si Wu va préférer la manière douce ou la manière forte.

Wu doit se dire que le résultat sera le même pour lui, parce qu'il choisit la manière forte. Quand il se précipite sur une une caisse à la poupe du bateau, Barnes s'élance après lui, ses bottes résonnant sur le bois du quai. Il entend le tir de la dernière balle et voit Wu trébucher. Grady l'a blessé au bras, mais ça ne suffit pas à l'arrêter. Il a déjà une arme dans les mains et tire, non pas sur Barnes, mais en l'air. C'est un...pistolet de détresse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec ça, appeler des renforts ? Une perte de temps. Barnes sera parti bien avant l'arrivée des secours.

Il saisit Wu et le force à se relever tandis que les deux membres d'équipages le regardent fixement, toujours les mains en l'air.

-Henry Wu est à moi, crie-t-il, et le saisit par la gorge avec la main gauche pour le jeter sur le quai, où il atterrit sur ses genoux. « Il reste. Vous pouvez partir. Compris ? »

-Oui, oui, on comprend, dit le capitaine. Tu prends scientifique, on part. (Soudain, contre toute attente, il lui sourit:) Scientifique est un connard de toute façon.

Barnes lui retourne le sourire. Ils ne font pas partie d'HYDRA, alors : juste des locaux qui se sont fait entraîner dans quelque chose qui les dépassait. Le Soldat les aurait tué sans aucune arrière-pensée, ce qui rend d'autant plus satisfaisant le fait que Barnes peut les laisser partir. C'est comme un petit « allez vous faire foutre » personnel à ses anciens superviseurs. Il confisque tout de même le pistolet du capitaine et les fait jeter leur cargaison dans l'eau (pas des cuves de cryogénisation, mais plusieurs caisses d'ordinateurs et de disques durs de sauvegarde prennent un bon bain) et après qu'il ait sauté sur le quai, le bateau s'empresse de partir.

Barnes attrape Wu par le col et le force à se relever, son pistolet pointé sur sa tempe. Wu s'avère être un peu plus dur à cuire qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Malgré s'être fait tirer dessus, étranglé et être à la merci d'un assassin couvert de sang qui lui jette un regard meurtrier, il parvient à garder la face.

-Fais de moi ce que tu veux, dit-il entre ses dents. Ça ne fera aucune différence sur le long terme. HYDRA va venir te chercher, James. Maintenant qu'ils savent que tu es en vie, ils ne te laisseront jamais en paix. Coupez une tête, et deux autres...

Barnes lui flanque une beigne dans la mâchoire, et Wu s'effondre comme un sac de pommes de terre.

Putain, qu'il _déteste_ ce discours.

   
-Okay, alors on a le méchant, dit Grady dans son oreillette après un moment de silence que Barnes espère impressionné. « Maintenant on fait quoi ? »

-Maintenant on l'attache et on attend l'équipe de Coulson, répond Barnes, qui attrape le corps inconscient de Wu par les épaules et commence à le traîner vers le tunnel. 

« Personnellement, j'adorerais le tuer, mais Coulson voudra sans doute l'interroger, s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus rien d'HYDRA par ici. Et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres de ces hybrides rangés quelque part ailleurs. Est-ce que tu peux trouver des cordes ou des liens, quelque chose pour l'attacher ?

-Je vais regarder.

La situation a l'air de le mettre aussi mal à l'aise que lui, et il soupire. Ils savent tous le deux que quelque chose ne va pas. Barnes hésite à définir une mission qui inclut de cogner un vélociraptor comme facile, mais elle n'était pas assez difficile. Contrairement aux troufions d'HYDRA qui pensaient avoir une chance contre lui, Wu a lu le dossier du Soldat, et il aurait dû assumer que Barnes aurait été tout aussi impitoyable. Il aurait dû avoir des plans de secours pour ses plans de secours, et quand Barnes s'est montré, il aurait dû courir ou combattre, pas jouer avec une satanée fusée éclairante.

-Hé, c'était quoi le truc avec la fusée ? demande-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il signalait sa position à HYDRA. Ils n'emploieraient quelque chose de rudimentaire quand quelque chose d'high-tech peut être utilisé à la place.

-Ce n'est pas un protocole de sécurité d'InGen non plus. Merde, la seule chose qui nécessite une fusée éclairante à Jurassic World est…

Grady s'interrompt brusquement.

-Hé, ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Bucky, il faut que tu reviennes ici _tout de suite._

L'avertissement vient quelques secondes trop tard. Barnes lève les yeux vers le tunnel d'accès, voit le mouvement dans la jungle, et il comprend. C'était ça le plan de secours de Wu. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'échapper à l'ancien Soldat. Il a dû penser que si Barnes le rattrapait, sa meilleure chance était de créer une diversion assez importante pour lui permettre de s'enfuir ou de faire en sorte que Barnes meure avec lui. C'est sa version de la pilule de cyanure que les agents d'HYDRA utilisaient quand ils étaient capturés, mais en plus gros, plus bruyant, et avec plus de crocs. Et si Barnes essaie de revenir vers Grady et la sécurité du tunnel d'accès, il va foncer droit dans sa direction.

Alors il court dans la direction opposée, c'est-à-dire, bien sûr, vers le volcan.

-Grady, tu ferais mieux de me dire que ces fusées servent à attirer des gentils stégosaures à l'heure du déjeuner, crie-t-il, mais il sait, bien avant que la tête brun-rouge du Tyrannosaurus Rex n'émerge des arbres. Il sort de la jungle et débouche sur une vaste plaine de roche volcanique, ce qui est stupide, vraiment stupide, parce qu'il va être facile à repérer, mais ce n'est pas comme si la jungle lui offrait beaucoup de protection. Pas quand il laisse derrière lui une traînée de gouttes de sang qu'il peut certainement suivre à l'odeur.

Au moins le terrain est rocailleux et inégal, assez pour permettre de se mettre un peu à couvert. Il se jette derrière un affleurement alors que le dinosaure émerge de la jungle d'un pas lourd. Nope, pas aussi effrayant que l'Indominus Rex, mais se faire dévorer par le _deuxième_ dinosaure le plus dangereux n'est pas exactement le prix de consolation que Barnes avait en tête.

Au moins il n'est pas sa première cible. Il va d'abord droit vers le quai et vers la forme inconsciente de Wu. Il baisse son énorme tête et le renifle, comme un chien qui s'assure si quelque chose est comestible.

Wu se réveille, ouvre les yeux, et voit le T. Rex dressé au-dessus de lui, ouvrant la gueule, et Barnes songe : d'accord, Wu était un horrible salaud, peut-être même dans son top dix des horrible salauds, ce qui est quelque chose quand on a rencontré à la fois Arnim Zola et le Red Skull, mais même lui ne mérite pas de mourir comme ça.

Puis il se souviens des filles de la Chambre Rouge, des hybrides, et de l'Indominus Rex tuant pour le plaisir sur Isla Nublar. Il se souvient que Wu avait lu son dossier et savait exactement qui et quoi était réellement le Soldat quand ils le lui avaient amené en Sibérie, et qu'il n'avait rien fait, il avait juste pris le sang et les échantillons de tissus qu'il voulait avant de laisser ses superviseurs le remettre en cryogénisation, et il pense : _Si, il le mérite._

Wu hurle quand le T. Rex le prend dans sa mâchoire. Il continue de hurler quand il le lance en l'air et le rattrape, comme un chat qui joue avec une souris. Très peu de temps après ça, le hurlement s'arrête.

Puis le T. Rex lève la tête et renifle l'air. Il y a du sang sur ses mâchoires. Même pour Barnes, ça en fait beaucoup. Puis il tourne la tête vers lui, et Barnes pense : _Merde, merde, merde._

Le T. Rex se met à marcher dans sa direction, et Barnes se dit que s'il avait le choix entre être attrapé allongé sur le sol et être attrapé alors qu'il court comme si l'enfer était à ses trousses, il essaierait de courir. Il se relève à l'aide de son bras en métal et sprinte dans la plaine volcanique.

Le sol commence à s'élever sous ses pieds, et il a déjà appris que le meilleur moyen de battre un dinosaure est d'utiliser le terrain contre lui, alors il court ventre à terre jusqu'au point où le sol rocailleux rencontre la base d'une falaise. Il appuie le pied sur la première saillie qu'il peut trouver, cherche une prise avec ses doigts de métal ; il se sert du bras pour se hisser aussi haut qu'il peut et enfonce le bout de ses bottes dans les anfractuosités de la pierre.

Le T. Rex fait...oh, peut-être douze mètres de haut, ce qui signifie qu'il doit grimper au moins quinze pour être hors de portée. Heureusement, il a une bonne surface d'escalade, avec un angle d'environ soixante-dix degrés, fait de pierre inégales faciles à saisir. Ce n'est pas trop mal. Il a escaladé de pire surfaces. Il doit juste se concentrer et toujours garder trois points de contact solides avec la pierre, sans penser qu'il n'a jamais fait ça tout en étant poursuivi par un dinosaure. Et il ne va surtout ne pas penser qu'historiquement, lui et les montagnes ne se sont jamais très bien entendus.

Il ne regarde pas en arrière pour voir où en est le Rex, mais quand le sol se met à trembler derrière lui, il sait qu'il est proche. Il se hisse encore un peu, une autre prise, c'est ça, une autre fissure dans le rocher, et la mâchoire du T. Rex claque dans le vide, juste en dessous de lui.

Barnes s’aplatit contre la paroi et commet l'erreur de baisser les yeux au moment où le T. Rex rugit. La puanteur de son haleine est abominable. Il peut voir l'intérieur de sa gueule, avec encore des morceaux de vêtements de Wu entre ses dents et Seigneur, peut-être même des morceaux de Wu, et souhaite ne jamais, jamais avoir à regarder un truc pareil à nouveau. _C'est moi qui t'ai libéré, putain de crétin d'animal_ , pense-t-il, mais l'animal ne le sait pas et s'en ficherait pas mal s'il le savait. Sur l'instant, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est attraper sa proie ; quand il se saute contre le roc, il se rapproche dangereusement du talon de sa botte.

Seigneur, ses dents sont plus longues que son couteau Bowie. Il doit monter plus haut. Il saisit une autre prise et se hisse encore plus haut, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il est dans une position qu'il peut tenir indéfiniment. Sa main droite est toute écorchée et saigne à cause de la roche poreuse, mais ses doigts en métal devraient être capable de rester accrochés toute la journée.

Et il pourrait bien avoir à le faire, parce que le dinosaure n'a pas l'air de se désintéresser de lui. En fait, maintenant il se jette contre la paroi de la falaise, pour essayer de le faire tomber, et la façon dont il fait trembler le rocher ne lui rappelle _pas du tou_ t la façon dont un train oscille quand il est en mouvement, parce que sinon, Barnes serait en train de perdre la tête.

-Bucky ! s'écrie quelqu'un dans l'oreillette.

Barnes regarde derrière son épaule et voit quelque chose de complètement inattendu et magnifique : un hélicoptère du SHIELD. Enfin, les putains de renforts !

-Il était temps que vous arriviez, M...commence-t-il, mais il voit que May n'est pas dans le cockpit. Il ne reconnaît pas le pilote, mais la personne sur le siège du copilote est immanquablement Skye. Elle porte une tenue tactique noire, ainsi qu'une sorte de bracelet métallique sur les poignets qui ne ressemble à aucun équipement de combat qu'il ait vu avant.

-Skye, dis-moi une bonne nouvelle. Dis-moi que tu as un lance-roquette sur cet oiseau.

-On a mieux que ça, réplique-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux t'accrocher au cas où ça commence à trembler ?

-J'aimerais que tu n'utilise pas d'explosifs sur cette montagne, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses !

-Contente-toi de t'accrocher ! Et fais-moi confiance !

Elle se penche hors de l'hélicoptère, main tendue, paume pointée vers le dinosaure comme Iron Man quand il s'apprête à tirer l'un de ses rayons, bien que ses gants n'aient pas l'air d'avoir une arme intégrée. Il la voit inspirer profondément et fermer les yeux. Puis le sol sous les énormes pattes du T. Rex commence à trembler. Des roches détachées glissent dans toutes les directions, et le dinosaure vacille, titube alors qu'il lutte pour rester debout.

Barnes sent lui aussi des vibrations remontant la falaise, mais rien de pareil à ce qui arrive aux pieds du T. Rex. Vingt mètres sous lui, c'est comme si le sol s'était transformé en sables mouvants. Le T. Rex pousse un autre rugissement furieux et s'écroule enfin, victime de son propre poids sous le sol instable. Quelque chose craque, violemment, et la terre s'ouvre encore plus. Une longue fissure apparaît sur la roche volcanique grise, et au fond, Barnes voit un flot de lave commencer à s'élever. Il ne se souvient pas exactement des détails, mais il n'avait pas entendu quelque chose comme quoi les tremblements de terres provoquent des éruptions volcaniques ?

-Là, tu me crois quand je dis à quel point j'ai la poisse, Grady ? hurle-t-il, mais si Grady répond, il ne l'entend pas -pas comme s'il pouvait entendre quoi que ce soit avec l'hélicoptère, le rugissement du dinosaure, et le grondement d'un tremblement de terre en cours.

Le dinosaure a visiblement décidé que ce qui lui arrive n'en vaut pas la peine. Au moment où il retrouve pied, il tourne le dos et se met à courir, d'abord en trébuchant puis de plus en plus vite, se retranchant dans la jungle. Skye le regarde partir avant de baisser la main, et les vibrations disparaissent.

Barnes entend le pilote dire :

-Je crois que t'en as un peu trop fait, Secousse.

Et il commet l'erreur stupide de regarder en bas encore une fois pour voir que d'autres fissures apparaissent dans le sol. Une éruption de lave remonte à la surface et éclate, éclaboussant les rochers autour d'elle.

-Je _hais_ cette putain d'île, grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

-On doit se rapprocher, crie Skye au pilote, avant de se pencher dans le cockpit pour lui jeter une échelle de corde. Barnes doit faire un effort surhumain pour continuer à respirer, et attendre : après tout, ils ont fait tout ce chemin pour lui sauver les fesses : tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est attendre trente secondes de plus, que le pilote rapproche l'hélico assez près pour qu'il puisse saisir la corde, et tout sera fini.

C'est le moment où la jambe de Barnes, celle avec la griffure de raptor qu'il trimbale depuis quelques jours à présent, sur laquelle il est déjà tombée, a rouverte et d'une manière générale l'a malmenée de mille et unes façons, choisit pour décider qu'elle en a assez et laisse tomber une bonne fois pour toute.

Son corps glisse alors que son pied le lâche, et il perd sa deuxième accroche. Il ramène sa bonne jambe, essaie de s'accrocher, mais sa main droite glisse...

-Bucky ! hurle Skye, et l'hélicoptère se rapproche alors que Skye lui tend la main.

_« Bucky ! » crie Steve, et il tend la main, mais la barre de métal tremble et il est trop loin, trop loin, trop loin..._

-Attrape ma main, Bucky! s'exclame Skye, et il tend la sienne, mais à présent il n'a plus que son bras gauche pour le soutenir, et même les doigts de métal commencent à perdre leur prise. Il sent ses doigts sur son poignet, mais même si elle l'attrape, elle ne pourra jamais le soutenir, elle est trop frêle, et il pense aide-moi _Steve aide-moi aide-moi_ , parce que c'est tout ce dont il se souvient qui se rapproche le plus d'une prière.

Puis la pierre sous ses doigts laisse échapper un craquement, et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Bucky Barnes tombe d'une montagne.


	22. Monstres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée, chers lecteurs : vous avez tous été si gentils, et j'aurais dû vous prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant il va y avoir 0 % de scènes d'action avec des dinosaures et 100 % de feels.  
> Et, s'il vous plaît, ne fumez pas. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Bucky si fumer était tellement courant dans les années 40 qu'il y avait des cigarettes dans les rations K, mais il serait le premier à vous dire qu'il est un très mauvais modèle.

_Autriche, Octobre 1943_

C'est la meilleure cigarette que Bucky Barnes a jamais goûtée de sa vie.

Il est assis adossé contre les chenilles d'un tank HYDRA capturé, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés sous le soleil de la fin de l'automne. Steve -le nouveau Steve, grand, fort et en bonne santé. Il aurait dû mettre plus de temps à s'y habituer, mais n'avait-il pas toujours vu Steve comme plus grand que le corps maigrichon dans lequel il était coincé ?- ne cesse d'interrompre la marche pour permettre aux anciens prisonniers de se reposer et pour s'assurer que personne n'est oublié. Et ouais, certains des gars ont du mal à avancer, mais c'est incroyable de voir de quoi ils sont capables maintenant qu'ils ont de nouveau une raison d'espérer.

Il ne va pas non plus se plaindre que le prestige de Steve déteigne un peu sur lui, grâce à la rumeur comme quoi l'armée a envoyé le seul et unique Captain America dans la prison d'HYDRA exprès pour secourir le sergent. Il ne fait que rire et réfuter ces histoires, mais tout le monde veut quand même lui serrer la main, comme s'il s'était fait capturer avec le reste de la 107ème juste pour les secourir. Le fait que quelqu'un a trouvé un paquet de clopes à moitié écrasées, qu'un autre ai trouvé des allumettes et qu'ils lui aient donné la première cigarette allumée en dit plus sur leurs sentiment que n'importe quel discours. Somme toute, la vie de Bucky devrait être plutôt agréable.

Il est assis là depuis un moment, à se demander quand est-ce qu'il va commencer à l'apprécier.

-Alors comme ça, dit Steve en s'asseyant à côté de lui, tu m'as fait venir jusqu'en Europe pour tirer tes couilles du feu.

-Bonté divine, Steven. Quel langage.

Bucky tire une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, ferme les yeux, et laisse un filet de fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il a la tête qui tourne, se sent tendu et nauséeux, et si Steve choisit ce moment pour lui faire la leçon comme quoi fumer-est-mauvais-pour-toi, Bucky va lui coller une beigne.

-Juste pour information, je les avais là où je voulais qu'ils soient. J'étais prêt à leur casser les poings avec mon visage.

-Ta tête est assez dure pour ça, c'est sûr.

-Oh, tu peux parler, imbécile. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis porté volontaire pour une expérience parce que je mourais d'envie de rejoindre l'armée.

Il attend la réplique de Steve, comme toujours, mais il n'en fait rien. Pendant une minute, tout est calme, rien d'autre que les chants d'oiseaux dans les bois qui les entourent, puis Steve renifle et Bucky se dit _Oh, merde_.

Steve a les genoux serrés contre la poitrine, la tête dans les mains et non, non, il ne _peut pas_ commencer à pleurer, pas ici, où n'importe qui pourrait les voir. Parce que ouais, bien sûr, ces scientifiques à New York ont compris comment rendre Steve grand, rapide et encore plus stupidement chevaleresque qu'avant, mais ils n'ont pas fait de lui un officier, peu importe l'insigne que les gros bonnets lui ont collé sur le torse. Cette histoire avec Schmidt dans l'usine d'armements la nuit dernière a dû le secouer bien plus que Bucky ne pensait (merde, ça l'a secoué _lui_ , et il n'est toujours pas convaincu de ne pas en avoir halluciné la moitié) et après tout ça, Steve a plus que mérité le droit de fondre en larmes comme n'importe qui.

Mais Steve _n'est pas_ n'importe qui, plus maintenant. Il est Captain America, même si ce nom est ridicule, et il a perdu le privilège de montrer ses faiblesses quand ils l'ont habillé comme un drapeau et traité comme un héro. Là tout de suite, les hommes secoués et brisés de la 107ème ne tiennent que parce que les pauvres bougres l'adulent comme un héros -et c'est exactement ce dont ils ont besoin pour franchir les lignes alliées. Si le courage de Steve flanche et qu'ils le voient, s'il arrête d'être plus grand que nature, ils vont commencer à perdre espoir, avant de perdre leur discipline. Et en territoire ennemi, ce genre de chose peut vous tuer en moins d'une minute.

-Hé, fait Bucky, essayant désespérément de gagner du temps pendant qu'il cherche une solution. Hé, Steve, ne me fait pas ça maintenant. Tu ne sais pas que je suis malade et que tu dois être gentil avec moi ?

C'est un échange standard pour eux, même si d'habitude c'est Bucky qui reçoit cette remarque, et la seule réponse acceptable est _Alors tu ferais mieux de guérir, car je ne vais pas devenir plus gentil_. C'est sensé être drôle, mais ça tombe à plat ; au lieu de répliquer sur le même ton, Steve le regarde d'un air désolé et dit :

-Tu dois tellement me détester maintenant, Buck.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te détester ?

-Pour faire l'idiot en ton absence, fait Steve avec un sourire qui ne convaincrait personne. Me porter volontaire pour être transformé en ça. Et puis ne rien pouvoir faire, juste devoir tourner ces stupides films où je fais semblant d'être un héros alors que tu es là-bas à combattre pour de vrai. Pas étonnant que j'ai pas eu les tripes de te dire ce que j'ai fait.

-Ouais, tu as omis pas mal de choses dans cette lettre où tu disais avoir trouvé un boulot à l'USO, hein ? le taquine Bucky en secouant la tête. D'abord, Steve, je ne t'aurais pas dit de ne pas le faire.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, vraiment. J'ai attendu que les scientifiques inventent ça depuis qu'on est gosses. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé que tu sois petit et maigrichon, mais tu étais tout le temps malade, et tu détestais être incapable de faire certaines choses à cause de ça. Tu pensais vraiment que ça ne me plairais pas que tu aies eu ce que tu voulais? (Steve a l'air dangereusement au bord des larmes à nouveau, alors Bucky fait la seule chose raisonnable à faire : il le cogne sur l'épaule) Je t'aurais juste dit d'être le _second_ super-soldat, andouille ! T'aurais pu laisser quelqu'un d'autre jouer les cobayes.

-Non, en fait. Il ne restait plus de sérum quand ils en ont fini avec moi, et l'homme qui savait comment le faire est mort. Ça prendra peut-être des années avant qu'ils puissent le reproduire. S'ils y arrivent.

-Oh. (Bucky y réfléchit pendant une minute) Eh bien, c'était quand même stupide, mais si seulement un gars a pu l'avoir, heureusement pour nous tous que c'était toi.

-Ouais, Peggy dit ça aussi, mais je n'en suis pas toujours sûr.

Bucky hausse un sourcil.

-Peggy ?

-Je veux dire Miss Carter. _Agent Carter_. C'est une...elle travaille pour le...laisse tomber.

Bucky cache son sourire avec la main qui tient la cigarette. C'est la quatrième fois aujourd'hui que Steve a mentionné une femme nommée Carter, et à chaque fois il a rougi et bafouillé avant de se refermer comme une huître. Autant écrire ses sentiments pour cette fille sur un panneau d'affichage.

-Alors si tu ne me détestes pas, dit Steve avec un ton tranchant inattendu, quand est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe vraiment ?

Mince. Parfois il oublie que Steve le connaît aussi bien qu'il connaît Steve.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? esquive-t-il.

-Allez, Bucky. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ? Tu n'es jamais silencieux à ce point à moins que quelque chose n'aille vraiment pas. Si ce n'est pas de ma faute, alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est ?

_Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de problème que tu peux cogner, Steve_ , voudrait dire Bucky. Mais il se retient, parce que Steve n'est pas stupide. Il pense que faire parler Bucky va l'aider, et neuf fois sur dix, il a raison. Cette fois-ci, cependant...cette fois c'est différent, parce que...

Parce que Bucky pense que peut-être, quelque chose en lui s'est brisé dans la prison à Kreischberg. Et non, il ne veut pas en parler -pas maintenant, peut-être jamais-, mais il sait que d'autres en ont parlé à Steve. Il a entendu parler de la mauvaise nourriture, la mauvaise eau, le mauvais air, les journées passées dans l'usine à transpirer, les nuits glacées dans les cellules surpeuplées. Il a entendu parler du désespoir écrasant des hommes qui savaient très bien que les gradés n'enverraient jamais une mission de secours cinquante kilomètres derrière les lignes ennemies ; que les prisonniers étaient forcés de d'assembler des armes qui seraient employées contre leurs propres alliés, et que, si jamais quelqu'un osait refuser, il le feraient payer à l'autre gars dans la file, où à un ami, ou l'un des gars qu'il commandait. La personne dont la perte le blesserait le plus.

Et grâce aux plus grandes gueules, Steve a dû entendre des histoires sur Bucky, également. Comme quoi il travaillait deux fois plus dur dans cette usine, à essayer d'aider ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à atteindre leurs quotas. Qu'il redoublait d'efforts jusqu'à tomber malade, et qu'il refusait quiconque le couvrir en retour, parce que Bucky Barnes est un vrai héros. _Foutaises_. Son fichu cœur d’artichaut lui avait attiré des ennuis toute sa vie. Il n'y a rien d'héroïque à savoir qu'on ne peut pas vivre en sachant que quelqu'un de son équipe s'est fait tuer pour ne pas avoir travaillé assez vite, pas quand on aurait pu lui passer quelques douilles discrètement. D'autre part, plus il travaillait, moins il avait le temps de penser à des choses comme la maison, Steve, et combien de temps sa mère et ses sœurs garderaient espoir avant de changer l'étoile bleue à leur fenêtre pour une étoile dorée. Et il n'est pas un martyr : il faisait semblant de ne pas être malade parce qu'il avait peur, purement et simplement. Le festival de maladies que Steve avait connu durant son enfance était déjà bien assez, mais depuis qu'il avait vu Sarah Rogers s'éteindre à petit feu, il avait su qu'il craignait bien plus une mort lente sur un lit d'hôpital que de se prendre une balle. Il ne dira jamais à personne que lorsque les gardes étaient finalement venus le chercher et l'avaient traîné hors de l'usine, il pensait qu'ils l'emmenaient dans la cour de la prison pour l'abattre, et qu'il n'éprouvait que du soulagement.

Au lieu de ça, ils l'avaient confié à Zola, et Bucky avait cru que c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Avec du recul, cette idée lui semble incroyablement naïve. Il avait pensé, autant qu'il pouvait penser sur cette table, que les Nazis cherchaient un moyen de soigner des soldats allemands malades en expérimentant sur des prisonniers américains. Grâce à Dieu, il ne savait pas ce que Zola essayait véritablement de lui faire, à lui et aux autres hommes qui ne pouvaient pas travailler et étaient donc sacrifiables. S'il avait eu la moindre idée qu'ils essayaient de le changer en une machine à tuer monstrueuse comme Johann Schmidt, il serait devenu fou, sans aucun doute.

Mais si ce que Zola lui a injecté était destiné à le brûler à vif, il l'aurait sûrement déjà fait. Au lieu de ça, il semble que ce sérum lui a sauvé la vie. Et si le Bucky Barnes qui est sorti de Kreischberd est un homme plus silencieux et plus sombre que celui qui y est entré, s'il connaît des choses sur le mal qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître...eh bien, il aura le temps d'y réfléchir quand la guerre sera finie. Steve essaiera de l'aider, mais Steve a toujours eu bien assez de problèmes de son côté, et il semble qu'ils ne font qu'empirer maintenant qu'il peut cogner les brutes tout seul. Il n'a pas besoin en plus de porter les malheurs de Bucky sur ses épaules.

-Seigneur, Rogers, dit-il, je t'ai dit que je vais bien. Tu ne peux pas laisser un gars fumer en paix ?

Steve ne marche pas.

-Écoute, dit-il, tu as été mis à rude épreuve, et toute cette marche ne peut pas te faire de bien. Tu devrais peut-être rester sur un des camions pendant un moment. Pourquoi ne pas parler à Morita pour voir ce qu'il peut faire ?

Eh bien, ça va de mal en pis. Bucky a déjà vu cette expression bornée chez Steve : ça veut dire qu'il voit un problème et compte bien le résoudre, quoi qu'il advienne. Le souci avec Steve est qu'il s'implique tellement dans ce qu'il y a devant lui qu'il oublie la vision d'ensemble. Le _Sergent_ Barnes, d'un autre côté, sait que dans l'armée, il y a une limite très fine entre avoir des amis et faire du favoritisme. Les hommes dans les véhicules sont les blessés les plus graves, et aucun ne s'est fait injecter le sérum tue-ou-guérit de Zola. Ça va être beau dans le 107ème si Morita doit aller voir, disons, ce pauvre bougre Sousa, qui va sans doute perdre sa jambe, et lui demander de descendre et faire de la place parce que le pote de Captain America se sent un peu patraque. Une preuve supplémentaire que Steve n'est pas prêt à mener quiconque dans un mess, encore moins dans combat.

Steve commence à se lever, et Bucky sait qu'il doit trouver une solution rapidement. Être Sergent n'est peut-être pas un très haut grade, mais il n'y a personne d'autre dans le coin qualifié pour ce boulot, alors c'est à lui de le faire par tous les moyens nécessaires.

-Ce n'est pas la marche le problème, Steve, dit-il en laissant un tremblement s'échapper de sa voix. En fait, c'est que, je...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui est arrivé là-bas.

Steve tombe à genoux et saisit l'épaule de Bucky, juste au-dessus de l'omoplate, comme lui le faisait quand un peu de vent aurait suffit à le faire tomber.

-Hé, fait-il, si tu veux en parler...

Bucky croise son regard, puis détourne les yeux.

-Je sais pas, Steve. Ça a été dur quelques fois. Et tu dois déjà t'inquiéter de beaucoup de choses, je ne veux pas être un fardeau...

-Bucky, dit Steve en le regardant avec ses yeux de chiot, tu peux tout me dire.

Bucky tousse, puis prend une profonde inspiration mal assurée.

-Il nous faisait quelque chose, quand ils essayaient de nous briser. Ça durait des jours. Je pensais qu'il n'allaient jamais arrêter. Ils...Stevie, ils...

-Quoi, Buck ?

-Ils nous forçaient à regarder des films à propos d'un idiot nommé Captain America qui courait partout dans ces _collants_ ridicules...

Le visage de Steve est un tel mélange de soulagement et d'indignation justifiée que Bucky va en chérir le souvenir pour le restant de ses jours. Il rit si fort que bientôt c'est lui qui est au bord des larmes, et enfin, _enfin_ , Steve rit lui aussi.

-Le _costume_ , dit-il en s'adossant au tank. Je le _déteste_.

-Allez, c'est pas si terrible.

Bucky peut se permettre d'être généreux, vu qu'il compte asticoter Steve à ce sujet pour au moins les vingt prochaines années.

-Oh, si, fait Steve d'un ton résigné. Mais tant que tu peux blaguer à ce sujet, ça veut dire que tu vas bien.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien, idiot. Je vais toujours bien. Donne-moi quelques jours pour roupiller dans un vrai lit et manger de la nourriture qui n'est pas de la bouillie, et je redeviendrai normal.

-J'espère bien, parce que je vais m'assurer que tu vas te reposer et prendre soin de toi au lieu de courir partout à essayer d'aider les gens.

L’hypocrisie est tellement flagrante que Bucky ne fait aucun commentaire.

-Sinon quoi, tu vas m'assommer et me ramener en Italie ?

L'expression résolue de Steve n'a pas changée d'un iota depuis qu'il est devenu assez fort pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.

-C'est exactement ce que je ferais.

-Bon sang, Steve.

-Oh, et encore une chose. _Ça_ , ça doit disparaître. (Steve saisit le précieux vestige fumant de la cigarette et, alors que Bucky pousse un cri et tente de l'attraper, l'écrase) J'arrive pas à croire que tu viens juste d'avoir une pneumonie et que tu fumes déjà à nouveau. Je te jure, ces trucs vont te tuer.

Cinq semaines. C'était sa première clope en presque cinq semaines, et Steve, qui a réussi à fumer la moitié d'une cigarette avant de vomir, tousser pendant une heure, et jurer ne plus jamais fumer de sa vie, n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de faire.

-Espèce de _crétin_  ! crie-t-il en se jetant sur Steve pour le plaquer.

Nom d'un chien, Steve n'est que du muscle à présent. Ce n'est que l'élément de surprise qui lui permet de le faire tomber -enfin, ça et le fait que maintenant c'est Steve qui ne peut pas s'arrêter de rire. Bucky suppose qu'il y a peu de gens qui osent se bagarrer avec Captain America. Tout de même, le combat est bien mieux équilibré qu'il ne le pensait : Steve est plus grand et plus fort, mais Bucky connaît des prises de luttes, et ils ont toujours eu la même combativité bornée de Brooklyn.

-D'accord, d'accord, je me rend, abdique Bucky quand Steve l'a finalement plaqué au sol en une victoire décisive. Et il vient tout juste d'avoir une pneumonie, ce qui est de toute évidence la seule raison pour laquelle il lui faut tant de temps pour reprendre son souffle après que Steve l'ai aidé à se relever.

-Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Rogers, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. On sait tous les deux que c'est toi qui va me tuer, pas les cigarettes.

-Oh, Buck, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué, dit Steve, avant de le serrer si fort dans ses bras qu'il en a de nouveau le souffle coupé. Et Bucky pense :

_Ça_. C'est ça à quoi on s'accroche, pour tenir dans les temps difficiles. Parce que, ouais, des choses terribles vont leur arriver et certaines d'entre elles vont les marquer pour toujours ; et peu importe s'ils ont la tête haute comme Schmidt ou rôdent dans les ombres comme Zola, le monde sera toujours plein de monstres. Parfois ils essaieront même de vous changer en l'un d'eux. Mais on ne peut pas laisser les mauvaises choses, peu importe à quel point elles sont mauvaises, prendre tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans la vie. Il faut continuer, continuer à se battre aussi longtemps et aussi férocement que possible. Parce qu'un jour, sans qu'on s'y attende, on peut tomber sur ce moment parfait qui vaut tout ce qu'on a traversé jusque là. Et quand votre meilleur ami surgit de nulle part et vous traîne vers la lumière, on réalise que prendre soin de lui veut dire quelque chose de bien différent d'avant, mais il a quand même besoin qu'on le fasse. Il a besoin de vous presque autant, en fait, qu'on a besoin de lui pour se souvenir qu'il y a des choses dans le monde qui valent la peine de continuer à se battre.

Et peut-être, s'ils peuvent tout les deux s'accrocher à des moments parfaits comme celui-là, alors peut-être que lui et Steve iront bien après tout.


	23. Steve

Barnes se réveille dans un vrai lit, avec une migraine et une vision floue, mais en vie, et apparemment destiné à le rester. Fitz est à côté de lui, à regarder des numéros clignoter sur un écran, et Coulson, May et Skye sont de l'autre côté d'une vitre de verre. May a l'air un peu amochée, avec quelques bleus et un poignet en écharpe, mais à part ça, tout le monde a l'air d'aller bien. Il lève le bras gauche, la seule partie de son corps qui ne lui fait pas mal, et leur fait un petit signe de la main.

-Oh, Tante Em, j'ai fais un rêve des plus étranges, dit-il. Et _tu_ étais là, et _toi_ aussi, et _toi_ aussi...*

-Bucky !

Skye se précipite et le serre dans ses bras -ce qui lui fait un mal de chien, vu que presque chaque partie de son corps est écorchée, contusionnée, ou courbaturée, mais bon sang, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de véritable embrassade. Ce qui est un triste constat, mais Skye est douce et chaleureuse, et dans l'ensemble, un bon choix pour annuler cette tendance.

-Est-ce que ça va ? 

-Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas. Je me suis fait attaquer par un dinosaure et je suis tombé d'une montagne, bordel. (il essaie de s'asseoir, mais cela s'avère être une mauvaise idée et il abandonne). Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Il y avait…

Quelque chose l'a poussé en avant, il se souvient. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'onde de choc d'une explosion, exactement comme si une grenade avait explosé sous lui. Il était en train de tomber, puis quelque chose l'a poussé...non, l'a _jeté_ en avant, vers l'hélicoptère, et il avait sentit les bras de Skye se refermer sur lui.

-Tu m'as rattrapé, comprend-il.

-Oui, et puis tu t'es évanoui, et c'était _très_ facile de te hisser dans l'hélicoptère après ça. Tu m'as presque disloqué les deux épaules, alors, tu sais, merci. 

Barnes secoue la tête. Elle essaie de le distraire, mais il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment bizarre sur cette montagne.

-Et ensuite tu vas me dire que c'était un tremblement de terre bien pratique qui a effrayé le dinosaure, hein ?

-En fait, il y avait une sorte d'activité volcanique localisée qui...

-On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces, Skye. Est-ce que tu es une super-héroïne ?

Skye a un petit rire qui sonne faux, mais tout le monde présent est étrangement silencieux.

-Je...je ne crois pas que j’emploierais ce terme.

-Comment ça marche ? Tu fais exploser des choses, ou quoi ?

-Des vibrations, dit-elle doucement. J'ai secoué des choses à l'intérieur du volcan jusqu'à ce qu'il...soit projeté en avant...en quelque sorte. C'est un peu comme un pouvoir mutant, je suppose. Les gens comme moi, ils s'appellent...on s'appelle...les Inhumains.

Barnes secoue la tête.

-D'accord, Skye, ne le prend pas mal, mais il y avait un grand ponte d'HYDRA nommé Von Strucker qui était très intéressé par les gens comme toi. Il a dit une chose qui m'est restée. Les gens avec des pouvoirs, il ne les appelait pas des mutants, des Inhumains ou quoi que ce soit. Il les appelait des miracles. Dieu sait que je ne suis pas d'accord avec beaucoup de trucs qu'il a dit, mais il ne s'est pas trompé sur un point. Skye, tu es un putain de miracle.

Skye le regarde, commence à dire quelque chose, s'arrête, puis se lève et quitte précipitamment la pièce.

-Hé, attends, commence-t-il, mais May pose sa main sur son épaule et secoue la tête.

-Elle a eu du mal à s'habituer à ses pouvoirs, dit-elle. Croyez-moi, elle avait besoin d'entendre ça.

-Oh. Tant mieux. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué d'autre ? Est-ce que Grady va bien ?

-Il va bien. Il est avec les évacués du parc. Il devait voir certaines personnes.

-Ils sont toujours là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas rentré chez eux ?

-Cela fait moins de trente-six heures que les ptéranodons se sont échappés, dit Coulson, ce qui surprend Barnes : pour lui, c'était il y a des semaines. Et il y avait vingt-quatre mille personnes sur Isla Nublar. Ca va prendre quelques jours pour tous les évacuer. Sans parler de la cendre d'un volcan auparavant endormi sur Isla Sorna qui pose quelques problèmes avec le trafic aérien local.

-Skye a allumé le volcan entier ?

-Seulement une éruption mineure. Même si j'imagine que quiconque retourne à ce laboratoire d'HYDRA va découvrir que les dommages ont été étonnamment importants.

Tant mieux. Il espère que les survivants humains et animaux se sont enfuis, mais il ne peut pas imaginer de meilleur destin pour les hybrides humain-dinosaures restants que d'être enterrés sous la lave.

-Hé, Phil, fait-il, vous avez une nouvelle main.

-Oui, Fitz vient de la finir il y a quelques heures. Regardez, elle est détachable.

C'est injuste. Elle est mieux que la sienne.

-Fitz ? Mon pote ? Je vais avoir besoin d'une amélioration. Tu penses pouvoir me faire quelque chose avec un canon laser ?

Coulson sourit.

-Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser au quartier général de l'évacuation, si vous vous sentez d'attaque.

-Absolument pas, contre Fitz avant que Barnes ne puisse répondre. Bobbi et moi venons tout juste de le recoudre et de lui transfuser un litre et demi de sang. Sans parler de la déshydratation, la fatigue musculaire, les trois côtes fêlées, et je ne vais même pas essayer de compter les contusions et les abrasions...

-C'est un super-soldat, Fitz. Je crois qu'on peut le laisser décider.

Mince. Il veut s'allonger et dormir pendant deux semaines, mais maintenant il est curieux de voir ce que Coulson considère assez important pour le tirer de l'infirmerie.

-Ouais, d'accord, dit-il, mais d'abord je crois que j'ai besoin de manger, de quelques antidouleurs, et surtout, des nouveaux vête…(il baisse les yeux, puis les relève) Est-ce que c'était votre idée, Phil ?

Le visage de Coulson reste neutre.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez, Agent Barnes.

Bien sûr. Barnes se demande s'ils avaient déjà un T-shirt Captain America, ou si quelqu'un a fait les magasins juste pour lui.

-Vous êtes une bande de comiques au SHIELD, vous le savez, ça ? dit-il en faisant semblant d'être exaspéré.

Mais tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Parce que, sérieusement, ça lui va super bien.

 

   
Les évacués de Jurassic World ont été transportés vers un hangar à la limite de Puerto Limon, avec un panneau au-dessus de la porte proclamant: « InGen : Nous Faisons Votre Futur ». Barnes, portant une casquette et un sweatshirt avec un stégosaure imprimé dessus, est assis dans le fauteuil roulant que Fitz a insisté pour qu'il prenne, regarde autour de lui, mais il ne voit pas pourquoi Coulson voulait qu'il vienne. Il remarque Grady, en train de parler à une femme rousse près d'un groupe de gens qui ont l'air encore sous le choc. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Skye lui dit : « Je vais le chercher » avant de traverser la foule.

Barnes passe les mains dans ses cheveux, et regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps de se laver un peu plus. Ceci dit, peut-être que l'air débraillé lui va bien. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il aura l'occasion de jouer la carte « Je viens de me faire attaquer par un dinosaure » ? Mais juste avant que Skye ne les atteigne, Grady se penche et embrasse la femme, qui lui rend la pareille avec enthousiasme, un vrai baiser Bogart-Bergman, et Barnes comprend que toutes ses chances viennent de disparaître.

_Eh bien, Barnes. Tombé d'un train, victime de lavage de cerveau pendant soixante-dix ans, pourchassé sur un volcan par un dinosaure...quand tu manques ta chance avec un gars, tu y vas à fond, hein ?_

Quand Skye les lui amène, Barnes a retrouvé une paix intérieure suffisante pour admettre que s'il avait vu la femme en premier, il lui aurait fait des avances à elle aussi. Elle est mignonne, mais c'est plus que ça : elle donne une impression d'efficacité et d'intelligence qui lui rappelle un peu Peggy Carter, jusqu'à la façon dont elle marche avec des talons hauts couverts de boue. Il en faut pour aller parcourir une île pleine de dinosaures avec des chaussures pareilles. Oubliez Ingrid Bergman, maintenant Barnes pense à ce qu'on disait de Ginger Rogers : elle faisait tout ce que Fred Astaire faisait, mais à l'envers et en talons hauts. Si Grady a trouvé une femme pareille, Barnes ne lui en veut pas de vouloir la garder.

-Claire, dit Grady, je voudrais te présenter Bucky Barnes. Bucky, voici Claire Dearing. Elle dirige quasiment tout Jurassic World.

-Dirigeait, plutôt, dit Claire avec regret. Après tout ça, je ne crois pas que je vais garder mon travail.

-Ton plan d'évacuation a sauvé la vie de beaucoup de gens, lui dit Grady. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de ne pas t'avoir. D'ailleurs, les gens du SHIELD t'ont donné la preuve que Wu était derrière tout ça, non ?

-Oh, j'ai la preuve, mais il est parti depuis longtemps. Et même si on le débusquait, je suis sûre qu'il trouverait un moyen de s'en tirer sans problèmes. Les gens comme lui y arrivent toujours.

Barnes et Grady se regardent, et Barnes fait :

-Tu ne lui a pas dit ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit ?

-Henry Wu, malheureusement, ne fait plus partie des vivants, dit Barnes.

-Une perte tragique, approuve Grady.

-Il a donné sa vie pour qu'un dinosaure puisse manger.

-Puisse-t-il reposer en pièces.

-Oh, ça n'est pas drôle, dit Claire.

-Si, un peu, lui dit Barnes en étouffant un rire.

-Seigneur, dit Claire, je suis encerclée.

-Hé, Claire, fait Barnes, qu'est-ce qui va arriver aux dinosaures qui sont encore sur Isla Nublar ?

Elle a l'air surprise, puis pensive.

-Je suis sûre que le parc va avoir affaire à beaucoup de plaintes, et peut-être quelques procès, mais les animaux représentent un tel capital que ce n'est dans l'intérêt de personne de les laisser mourir...

-Claire, fait Owen sur un ton de reproche, au même moment où Barnes commence:

-Ce ne sont pas juste des _sujets_ , vous savez, ils sont vivants, ressentent des choses...

-Non, je sais...c'est juste comme ça que j'ai présenté les choses au gouvernement du Costa Rica, explique Claire. La seule manière de les faire écouter était de leur rappeler à quel point le parc offre des bénéfices au pays. Et ils m'ont permis de laisser en place une équipe restreinte sur l'île pour la nourriture et les soins vétérinaires jusqu'à ce que le bazar légal soit démêlé. Avec des protocoles de sécurité stricts, bien entendu.

-Est-ce que je peux faire une suggestion ? demande Barnes. Il y a une fille, Alisha, qui travaille au mini-zoo. Elle est intelligente, sait prendre des décisions, et elle adore les animaux. Vous devriez la nommer à la tête de votre équipe. Elle ne vous laissera pas tomber.

-Je vais voir ça, promet Claire. Elle le regarde d'une manière un peu étrange à présent. « Bucky...ce n'est pas un nom courant. Est-ce que, tout hasard, vous êtes de la famille _du_ Bucky Barnes, le héros de la Seconde Guerre mondiale ?

-Oui, un parent lointain. On m'a donné ce nom en son honneur, dit-il, en prenant mentalement note d'employer exactement ce mensonge si le sujet revient sur le tapis dans le futur.

-Wow, fait Grady en regardant avec précaution le plafond au lieu de Barnes. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un _de la même famille_ que Captain America.

-De la même famille que...non, Owen, dit Claire, comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Bucky Barnes était le sous-fifre de Captain America.

-Sous-fifre? fait Barnes.

-Franchement, Owen, comment tu ne peux ne pas savoir que c'est Steve Rogers Captain America ?

-Comment est-ce que _toi_ tu fais pour te souvenir du nom de toutes les célébrités ?

-Sous-fifre répète Barnes.

-Il est tout le temps aux informations !

-Je ne regarde pas les infos, j'ai une vie !

- _Sous-fifre_.

-Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à votre ancêtre, M. Barnes, dit Claire en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Je sais qu'il était un héros de guerre lui-même. Il est mort pour sauver Captain America, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, dit Barnes, seulement en partie apaisé. Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez fait un devoir sur les Howling Commandos à l'école ?

-Oh non, dit Claire en souriant. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais un Bucky bear. (apparemment, elle confond l'expression d'horreur pure de Barnes pour de la confusion, parce qu'elle poursuit:) Oh, ils sont adorables. Ce sont ces ours en peluche avec des petites vestes bleues et un masque noir...

-Je sais ce que c'est. Heu, on devrait continuer, dit-il à Skye, qui un bruit étranglé derrière lui. Hé, Claire, prenez soin de ce type pour moi. Il me doit une bière.

Claire sourit.

-J'en ai l'intention. Et, à supposer que je ne perde pas mon travail, appelez-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour vous.

Eh bien, si son plan de carrière d'attraper des méchants ne paie pas, Barnes songe qu'il y a de pire boulots que de travailler au mini-zoo des dinosaures.

-Pas un mot, Skye. Pas. Un. Mot, dit-il une fois qu'elle l'a emmené hors de portée d'oreille.

-A propos de quoi, B.B. ?

-Ouais, c'est très mignon, maintenant, est-ce qu'on pourrait...hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

Barnes vient de remarquer une effervescence près d'une des portes du hangar. Deux hommes sont entrés, entourés par une petite armée d'employés en uniformes _Stark Relief_. La foule se sépare suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir, et Barnes sent son cœur faire un bond. L'un des hommes est Tony Stark en personne, en complète tenue d'Iron Man, son casque rouge et or calé sous le bras. L'autre...l'autre est...

Eh bien, même sans le costume et le bouclier, il reconnaîtrait ce grand crétin blond n'importe où.

Barnes a entendu dire que les Avengers, Steve en particulier, visitent parfois les hôpitaux et les sinistres quand ils ne sont pas occupés à sauver le monde : là où ils ne peuvent pas aider les secours, ils vont à l'encontre du public et essaient généralement de remonter le moral. Ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que l'évacuation du Jurassic World était le genre de chose qui attirerait leur attention.

Quelques secondes après leur entrée, ils sont entourés d'enfants, et Steve s'y met tout de suite, naturellement. Quelques-un d'entre eux sont d'abord timides, mais il s'agenouille et se met à leur niveau. Barnes sent sa gorge se serrer quand une petite fille lui fait un câlin et lui montre un dinosaure en peluche, qu'il inspecte sérieusement avant de tapoter la tête de l'animal en riant.

- _Bucky_ , dit Skye d'un ton qui laisse entendre qu'elle lui parle depuis un moment et qu'il ne l'a pas entendue. Hé, Bucky. J'ai dit, est-ce que tu veux y aller ?

Barnes dévore la scène des yeux, et ne veut rien tant que d'en faire partie. _Oui_ , veut-il lui dire, _oui, oui, oui_. Mais juste à ce moment-là, Stark, dans son armure étincelante, se penche vers Steve par-dessus la foule de gamins pour lui tapoter l'épaule et lui dire quelque chose, et pendant une seconde -un battement de cœur- Barnes voit Howard Stark dans le visage de son fils.

-Sort-moi de là, dit-il à Skye.

-Quoi ? Bucky, est-ce que ça va ?

- _S'il te plaît_ , supplie-t-il, et elle doit voir le désespoir dans ses yeux, parce qu'elle n'insiste pas.

Personne ne fait attention au type dans le fauteuil roulant avec la main gauche gantée sur son visage, et Barnes ne regarde même pas où Skye l'emmène jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une porte se fermer derrière eux, et ils sont dehors. Il lui est reconnaissant de ne pas essayer tout de suite de le faire parler, se contenant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et de serrer. Après un moment, elle lui dit :

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Je suis mort pour lui, Skye. Enfin, pratiquement. Et il était prêt à me laisser le battre à mort s'il restait une petite chance qu'il puisse m'atteindre. Peut-être ce que ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu penses, ce qu'on a entre nous...je suis quasiment sûr qu' _amour_ est un faible mot pour le définir.

-Alors va le voir.

Il secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas Steve le problème pour l'instant.

-J'ai tué les parents de Tony Stark, Skye.

-Mais...si c'est vrai, alors ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Non, mais c'était quand même moi. J'ai vu la vidéo de la conférence de presse qu'il a donné après l'Afghanistan, celle où il a paniqué et fermé sa société. La première chose qu'il a dite, c'était qu'il n'a pas pu dire au revoir à son père. Lavage de cerveau ou pas, c'est moi qui ai fait ça. Et il y a toutes les choses que j'ai faites dont je commence à peine à me souvenir. Et si c'était moi qui avait tiré sur ce Humvee ? Si c'était moi qui avait mis ce shrapnel dans sa poitrine ? Steve me le pardonnerait, mais pas Stark.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est lui qui doit te pardonner ? Ou bien est-ce c'est toi qui ne peux pas te pardonner toi-même ?

La vache, cette question là fait _mal_. Mais même si elle a raison, il n'a pas tort non plus -cette fois, protéger Steve veut dire rester loin de lui un peu plus longtemps.

-Hé, dit-il en tentant d'avoir l'air brave, ne joue pas les perspicaces avec moi. Tu ne sais pas que j'ai été tragiquement blessé par des dinosaures et que ça veut dire que tu dois être gentille avec moi ?

-Alors heureusement que tu guéris vite, parce que je ne suis pas très gentille.

Il parvient à rire.

-Peut-être pas, mais je t'aime bien quand même, Дрожька.

\- Дрожька ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle massacre la prononciation, mais Barnes ne la reprend pas ; il est trop occupé à réaliser, trop tard, qu'elle pourrait ne pas apprécier l'idée de surnoms russes en général ou celui qu'il a choisi pour elle en particulier. Par honnêteté, il dit :

-Je pense qu'on pourrait le traduire par « Séisme** ».

- « Séisme », fait-elle, pensive. C'est cool.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Elle serre sa main dans la sienne, et Barnes est certain qu'être assis au soleil avec une amie est une chose qui est toujours aussi bien, même après soixante-dix ans.

-James ! Fait une nouvelle voix au-dessus de lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Barnes lève la tête.

-Hé, Alisha. Je vais bien. J'ai été un peu malmené, mais ça a l'air pire que ce que c'est en réalité. (Skye pousse un grognement irrité, mais elle a des super-pouvoirs, alors elle n'a pas voix au chapitre) Et toi ?

-Eh bien, je vais bien aussi, sauf que l'endroit où je travaille a un peu explosé. Et je viens d'apprendre que la manager du parc veut me voir à propos d'un truc. Je pense que je vais me faire virer, sauf que je ne suis pas assez importante pour qu'elle me vire personnellement. Mais avant de partir, je voulais vous remercier encore pour nous avoir sauvé au mini-zoo.

_Ouais, bien sûr_ , pense Barnes, _dit ça à Tony Stark_. Puis il songe : _Une minute._

-Est-ce que je pourrais te demander un service, dans ce cas ?

-Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez.

-Est-ce que tu aurais remarqué un grand blond avec un costume rouge, blanc et bleu ridicule dans ce hangar ?

-Est-ce que vous venez de me demander si j'ai _remarqué_ Captain America ?

-D'accord, question idiote. Si je te donne quelque chose pour lui, est-ce que tu pourrais t'assurer qu'il l'aie ? Demande à Claire Dearing de le lui donner si tu a du mal à l'approcher. Tu peux lui dire que c'est de la part de l'ami de Grady et que c'est important.

-D'accord, je suppose que je peux le faire.

Il n'a rien pour écrire, ou sur quoi écrire, mais sans qu'il sache comment, Skye lui déniche une carte postale Jurassic World abîmée et un stylo, et il gribouille quelques mots sur l'espace blanc avant de la tendre à Alisha. Elle la prend, la regarde, fait « Vraiment ? », puis hoche la tête :

-D'accord, Team Stégosaure, si vous le dites.

Et elle s'en va.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, dit Skye. C'est ça que tu veux dire à quelqu'un à qui tu n'as pas parlé en soixante-dix ans ?

Barnes hausse les épaules.

-Si j'écrivais quelque chose de gentil, il ne croirait pas que c'est de moi.

-D'accord. Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais. Alors, et ensuite, Bucky Barnes ?

-Tout de suite ? Je sais pas. Rester avec vous au SHIELD jusqu'à ce que je sois remis, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il ne regrette pas le temps qu'il a passé seul, à se remettre peu à peu, parce qu'il en avait besoin, mais il ne peut pas non plus nier qu'il a plus avancé en une semaine avec des amis que plusieurs mois sans eux.

-Après ça, j'ai encore des choses à régler avec HYDRA.

-Tu serais plus en sécurité si tu restais avec nous.

-Je sais. Mais vous, vous ne le seriez pas.

Il ne peux pas oublier ce qu'a dit Wu - _Maintenant qu'ils savent que tu es vivant, ils ne te laisseront jamais en paix._ Et il y a peut-être d'autres codes, qui seront d'autant plus dangereux quand il aura récupéré toutes ses forces.

« Mais tu es une hackeuse, alors tu peux sans doute trouver un moyen pour qu'on reste en contact, non ? Avec les Twitters ou les Snapchat ou quel que soit le truc que font les jeunes de nos jours ? »

Elle rit.

-Je te trouverais un téléphone anonyme et t'enverrais des messages énervants pleins d'emojis. Ça va être super.

Ouais, il le pense aussi. Parce que, même si Barnes est sûr qu'il ne sera jamais vraiment réparé, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas non plus aller bien. Il n'est certainement pas prêt à être James Buchanan Barnes, Agent du SHIELD, et il n'est pas prêt à redevenir le Bucky de Steve non plus. Mais peut-être qu'il peut être quelqu'un d'autre pendant un petit moment, quelqu'un de nouveau.

Quelqu'un qui a cogné un dinosaure nazi, quand même. Parce que c'était génial.

Le vrombissement d'un moteur le tire hors de ses pensées, et il lève les yeux sur une Corvette rouge cerise qui s'arrête devant eux.

-Besoin d'aller quelque part, Agent Barnes ? lance Coulson, au volant.

La voiture n'a que deux sièges, mais quand Barnes jette un œil à Skye, elle lui fait signe d'y aller. Il sourit.

-Vous allez la faire voler, ou juste conduire au sol comme une andouille ?

-Je pensais faire un crochet par Isla Nublar et la voir d'en haut.

Ça a été une sacrée semaine, mais on ne peut pas laisser les mauvaises choses prendre le pas sur les bonnes, et avec ça à l'esprit, il serait intolérable qu'il manque l'opportunité de survoler une île pleine de dinosaures à bord d'une voiture volante. Il se lève précautionneusement, et boitille jusqu'à la portière du passager.

-Mais est-ce c'est légal d'avoir une voiture volante ?

-Quel intérêt à être le Directeur du SHIELD si on ne peut pas contourner les règles à l'occasion ? Et, Barnes ? Ne songez même pas à mettre les pieds sur le tableau de bord.

-Désolé. (Barnes pose les pieds sur le tapis de sol, l'air coupable) D'ailleurs, Phil, vous pouvez m'appeler Bucky. C'est ce que font mes amis.

D'après l'expression de Coulson, Barnes vient d'illuminer sa vie entière. Puis les pneus s'élèvent, la voiture aussi, et juste pour aujourd'hui, Barnes a le droit d'être le gentil qui disparaît dans le soleil couchant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* captain obvious : référence au Magicien d'Oz._   
>  _** « Quake » = le nom de super-héroïne de Daisy/Skye dans les comics_


	24. Epilogue : le genre qu'on sauve

-Hé, Cap, tu es là ? appelle Sam Wilson en entrant dans le salon vide de l'appartement de Steve Rogers.

-Entre, Sam. J'arrive dans une seconde, réplique Steve de la chambre du fond. Sam entend l'imprimante (celle qu'il a dû installer pour Steve après que Stark ait tout bonnement refusé de faire plus de « support technique pour nonagénaire ») ronronner alors qu'elle crache une feuille de papier. 

-Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais parti ?

-Rien du tout. Pas le moindre truc. Pas de bataille, rien n'a été volé, le nouveau centre des Avengers est parfaitement sécurisé, rien d'intéressant du tout. (Sam prie juste pour que Romanoff se lasse de l'asticoter avec cette histoire d'Ant-Man avant que Steve ne revienne au centre d'entraînement) Comment était le Costa Rica ?

-C'était bien. C'était très bien, en fait.

-Est-ce que tu as dit « Très bien » ? Tu as aidé à nettoyer une île contrôlée par des dinosaures évadés et tu me dis que c'était de l'amusement pour toute la famille ?

-Pas la partie où j'ai dû attraper le Tyrannosaure en fuite, bien sûr. Mais je vais te montrer ce que je veux dire dans un instant. En attendant, fait comme chez toi.

-D'accord. Tu as quelque chose à boire dans ce taudis ?

-Il y a du jus de fruit dans le frigo. Et prend un verre, ordonne Steve. Ne bois pas au carton.

-Mec, je n'ai jamais bu au carton de toute ma vie.

Sam entre dans la cuisine de Steve et saisit la poignée du réfrigérateur. Puis il s'arrête, et fixe quelque chose. Il détache une carte postale abîmée de sous un magnet et la retourne, l'examinant avec attention. Sur un côté est imprimé une photo du grand dinosaure aquatique de Jurassic World, celui qui mange les requins. De l'autre côté, une seule ligne, écrite au stylo-bille d'une écriture démodée qui semble bien plus surannée que le gribouillis de Steve quand il prend des notes. 

Elle dit, tout simplement : _Joli costume, crétin. Tu aurais dû garder les collants. -J.B.B._

Quand Steve sort du bureau avec une brassées de feuilles imprimées, Sam est toujours en train de fixer les initiales.

-Ça ne _peut pas_ être ce que je crois.

-Vraiment ? On dirait que tu perds tes aptitudes de détective privé depuis que tu es devenu un Avenger, Sam. (Il étale les feuilles sur le comptoir) Elles viennent du système de sécurité de Jurassic World. Il s'avère qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans la salle de contrôle quand il n'y a pas de touristes, alors des gens m'ont aidé à examiner les enregistrements de sécurité.

Sam prend les feuilles et les parcourt en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un petit choc de voir de nouvelles images d'un visage jusque là en noir et blanc sur des photos des années 40 -si c'est vraiment Barnes, et pas Steve qui prend ses désirs pour des réalités. La taille, la carrure et les cheveux sont les mêmes, mais il semble avoir un don pour garder le visage au moins partiellement tourné loin des caméras. Et les photos montrent une séquence qui n'a aucun sens pour Sam : Barnes dans une veste tactique et des vêtements usés possiblement tâchés de sang, entrant dans un hôtel en s'appuyant sur une femme plus frêle aux cheveux noirs et au visage dissimulé ; Barnes en tenue de touriste, main droite dans la poche et le bras gauche en écharpe, fixant un des laboratoires où ils font les bébés dinosaures ; et enfin, Barnes avec des longues manches et des gants, agenouillés sur une sorte de structure, un fusil pointé vers le ciel.

-Putain de merde, dit-il.

-Il tirait sur les dinosaures échappés qui attaquaient les gens dans le parc. La fille qui m'a donné cette carte ? Elle m'a dit qu'il la protégeait, elle et des enfants qui étaient tout près. Il a _grillé sa couverture_ pour les protéger, Sam. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Tout ce que Sam parvient à demander, c'est :

-C'était combien de temps avant que tu n'arrives ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle lui avait parlé moins d'une heure avant de me trouver, dit Steve, et son enthousiasme est remplacé, pendant un moment, par de la tristesse. Moins _d'une heure_ , et la piste était déjà froide. Si seulement j'avais été là un peu plus tôt, Sam.

-Si tu l'avais fait, il serait juste parti plus tôt. Si tu as raison, Steve...s'il se souvient, et qu'il choisit de ne pas te contacter, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas prêt.

-Mais il m'a contacté.

-La carte postale. Tu penses vraiment que c'est la première chose qu'il te dirait après soixante-dix ans ?

-C'est exactement ce qu'il me dirait. C'est...dur à expliquer, Sam, mais je crois que c'est sa manière de me dire qu'il va bien. Et qu'il se souvient. C'est le truc avec Bucky. Peu importe à quel point les choses allaient mal, il ne se laissait jamais abattre longtemps. (Steve marque une pause) Tu sais, tu m'as dit une fois que tu ne pensais pas qu'il était le genre de personne qu'on sauve. Peut-être que tu avais plus de raison qu'on ne le pensait. Peut-être qu'il se sauve lui-même.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir.

-Je sais, soupire Steve, je sais. (Puis, il lui dit, de la façon la plus évidente pour changer le sujet que Sam ai jamais vue:) Quel est ton dinosaure préféré, Sam ?

-Vraiment ? Des êtres humains adultes discutent de leurs « dinosaure préféré » dans ton monde ?

-Moi oui. Le tricératops. Quand j'étais gamin, ils le représentaient toujours comme le petit qui se frottait à un T. Rex et qui gagnait. Allez. Le tien ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose auquel je pense vraiment.

-Dix dollars que tu aimes les ptérodactyles.

-Tu me dois dix dollars, alors, parce que quiconque avec une moitié de cervelle sait que le meilleur dinosaure est le brontosaure, dit Sam, et pense au sujet de Bucky Barnes qui passe en arrière plan pour l'instant, non sans un certain soulagement. Il veut réfléchir à ces photos, peut-être faire quelques recherches de son côté pour savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé à Jurassic World. Mais même quand il le fera, il suspecte qu'il va rester une énigme.

Steve n'aborde plus le sujet non plus. Mais après que Sam soit parti, il s'assoit avec son carnet à croquis et commence à travailler sur un dessin auquel il pense depuis l'avion de retour de Jurassic Word. Il prend rapidement forme : un reptile bossu avec une petite tête, des plaques sur le dos, une queue bordée de pointes. Un dinosaure qui peut affronter tout ce que la vie peut lui apporter et continuer son chemin.

Il le mettra dans la chambre qu'il réserve pour un résident de longue durée. L'un de ses jours, dans un futur pas si lointain, Bucky va l'adorer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ndt: je suis contente de pouvoir poster ce dernier chapitre juste avant de disparaître d'internet pour éviter les spoilers sur _Civil War_ (enfin, je vais _essayer_ ) En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, que ma traduction n'était pas trop horrible et a fait honneur au travail de follow_the_sun (n'hésitez pas à lire ses autres fics!) et merci de m'avoir lue :) _


End file.
